The Daring And The Devious
by ForPony39
Summary: Hook must escape through the dark forest to avoid the law on his heels - but no one braves the dark forest and lives to tell the tale. Not unless Emma Swan, 'The Guide' braves it with you. Under the threat of the forests many dangers, games are being played for power and perhaps even love. Are either what they seem? What will determine victory when the games are all played out? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Just thought I'd try something new and challenge myself from my usual humour based fics, I guess I'll see if the risk pays off by what kind of response this gets - let us begin this adventure shall we? :D**

...

Watch your back they told her

He may be handsome

He may be charming

But he's a pirate - and beneath that, he's one cold bastard.

She knew it was true too, one look at him and she could feel it under her skin, a self serving pirate with way to pretty a face and a smooth smile to match.

Cunning and heartless, but you'd never know until it was too late. Emma took a long drag of her cigarette as she watched him from her shady corner in the tavern with her hood up to obscure her face.

Every woman had almost swooned in sync when he'd walked in.

And all Killian Jones had to do was pick which one he wanted, and with a smile they'd be his. _Dangerous _Emma thought taking a long drink from her tankard. It was a strange comparison to make at a first glance but he reminded her of the dark forest - the more beautiful it was, the more likely it was to kill you. It sometimes eluded Emma how others missed these things about their peers - she had grown up in the dark forest and there if your eyes weren't looking for trouble, you'd be dead before the day was done. Perhaps the upbringing was the advantage. The Captain had been looking for "The Guide" rather insistently, it had taken quite a bit of finessing on his part to get as far as he did in getting to meet "the guide."

She looked away as he made his way in her general direction, sweeping past her without notice and sitting in the booth behind her, sliding in on the far bench across from her good friend Graham who always helped her conduct business in this manner though few ever knew it. A small unobtrusive mirror running down the wooden pillar to the left allowed her to sit comfortably drinking ale while keeping an eye on who ever was trying to acquire her services. From this angle she could see what all the swooning was about, his rugged charm, dark hair and blue eyes. _Very dangerous _she thought again taking another swig.

"You must be Hook" Graham said by way of greeting, using his more widely known title "You've been making quite the commotion"

"Well, the price of notoriety I'm afraid - are you the guide?" Hook asked, eyes sizing up the man he figured to be her.

"The contact" Graham corrected.

To her surprise he actually laughed though she could tell he was not pleased.

"Well no offence but I'm not looking to chat with a messenger boy" he told him coolly.

Arrogant as well it seemed, not many people had the gall to call a man like Graham a messenger boy.

"Tough" Graham replied tersely, "you talk to me or you never meet the guide - see how far you can paddle yourself out of shit creek then"

Emma smiled, she never had to worry about anyone pushing him around, it was good to have someone at your back who could hold their ground. This was standard procedure of course - everyone wanted to see if they could push a contact around to get what they wanted. She watched as Hook put the reason for his moniker on the table, as if he were to lace his non existent fingers with his flesh hand.

"I've a crew to paddle for me, and we're good at finding what were looking for"

The subtlety of the threat was not lost on anyone. The air he held about him was determined and focused, add driven to his list of attributes.

"Oh the guide has heard" Graham laughed, as always careful to keep gender indications from the conversation.

"There's a reason you're coming up empty"

She watched Hook assess him once more and saw him come to the conclusion that he was more or less dealing with someone who wouldn't be easily bullied.

"Very well, how can I persuade him to speak with me?" Hook asked

"By speaking to me - what do you want?" Graham asked, Emma now listening carefully.

"Why does anyone seek the guide? I need to get through the dark forest" Hook said as if the question were not only pointless but stupid.

Yes Emma's title was rather well known - the only one who could brave the trails and survive, though the persona was mostly thought to be legend. Most tempted the forest in desperation and nothing less.

The dark forest was the short cut to end all short cuts, running up into the mountains with three different outs to three different cities on both sides, three day trek on each trail, the mountain that was the divide between two different kingdoms. Princes James kingdom and the evil Queens. It was a divide that was holding back the tide of an all out war since an attack from the more commonly used safer, longer routes would need to be far more direct and therefore suicidal, since both had astoundingly vigilant fortifications of the front and back of their kingdoms. Yes the dark forest was a wonderful deterrent - for no one came out alive if they dared it.

Unless Emma dared it with you.

"The guide doesn't take everyone who waves some flashy coins through the forest Hook"

"Rich enough to turn work down is he?" Hook returned cheekily.

He didn't give Graham a chance to come back with anything, already speaking

"I need to get to Torin, my ship is docked there. It's not the friendliest of waters but that's not my rush - I've the law on my tail" Hook explained. Emma watched his face while finishing off the last of her cigarette and frowned. Emma prided herself on her skill to call people out on their lies and know the truth. But though she saw no lies on his face she didn't see much truth either and that bothered her.

"So if you'll forgive my rudeness I don't have the time to pander to him - I've got gold, he's got the set of skills I require" Hook finished looking as severe as he sounded "Now can we deal?"

Graham was silent, waiting for Emma to give him the yay or nay signal.

Emma put her tankard down loud enough for him to hear - interested but unsure.

"Is it just you?" Graham asked, getting her more information to help her make her choice.

"Me and some of my crew"

"How many?"

"Five including me"

Emma sighed quietly, that was a lot of people - scratch that, a lot of pirates.

She could tell Graham was thinking the same thing by how Hook was reacting to his expression. She watched him slide his glance away from the table like he was thinking of a lure to draw him back in.

"50 gold pieces a man" Hook offered.

Emma nearly swallowed her tongue. That was an obscene amount of gold. She could see by his expression that he thought that the offer alone was going to get him in, it almost was.

But there were other issues Emma now had to think on - it would be difficult to get five people through the forest alive. And to Torin no less, a shipping city under the queen's guard. Not that she didn't spend a fair amount of time in both kingdoms but she liked to avoid the more heavily guarded places. Smuggling through the forest was a sparse but well paying trade. However her determination to stay a legend to avoid the attention of the more… unsavoury, made acceptable jobs scarce. Rock and a hard place.

Graham continued with the questions.

"And when you say the law is on your tail?" he asked

"I mean other routes out of this town are at the very least highly unadvisable at the moment - my presence here is pushing it as it is" he answered.

Again Emma felt at a bit of loss as she examined him saying all this - no lies but no definitive truth either.

She didn't like the obscurity of the Captain.

Sure Emma liked what she saw of him in the sense that she found it hard to resist a bastard - their company simple and to the point, always a great deal of fun and no strings attached never hurt. But this was business, and for business bastard pirates were a spin of the wheel. It could go very well or very bad - a lot of gold yes, but a lot of work and a higher risk came with it and the vibe she was getting from this job wasn't 100% clean. Emma wasn't feeling very much in the mood for gambling. She decided she was out, giving the signal by standing and preparing to leave.

Knowing Graham would follow a few minutes after she'd left she put the money for both of their drinks on the table and made to go. She only got a few steps away when Hook's voice stopped her.

"Leaving so soon? Here I was hoping you'd pull your hand out of your puppets ass and we could discuss business like gentlemen"

Emma should have kept walking but she'd already paused a moment too long - she could feel those ice blue eye's boring into her back now. Smart, another trait on the list - the one that made her the most nervous thus far.

She didn't move, turning her head very slightly to hear his next words better.

"Or does the guide have trouble speaking for himself?" Hook challenged.

"Keep walking" Graham told her, she could feel the tension in his voice - no one had ever made her before.

"Oh, I wouldn't suggest it" Hook countered "I may be moved to make a scene" he told them both amiably.

"With the law on you? Not likely" Graham snorted

"Well, not a great deal of people really know if The Guide is man or myth" Hook said, Emma could almost hear him shrug "With all the secrecy you two walk in I assume you like it that way?"

Emma still hadn't moved, looking at the door that lead out of the tavern and this situation. Yes she very much preferred the shadows to notoriety.

"I thought so. If you don't hear me out I have no problem outing us all, without you I'm very likely caught anyways" he said airily.

For some reason Emma felt herself almost smiling - it appeared they were all in check. She could already feel Graham reaching for the short blade he kept secured to his thigh and held a hand up to signal him to wait. Emma despised killing, she didn't much mind a fight but when it came down to the wire she had no problem doing either. However they were very far from both points.

Hook didn't fail to notice the full extent of the exchange.

"Good call" he remarked lightly "bad business picking fights with pirates" he smiled.

Graham felt the sharp point of a sword press against his belly from under the table.

"They're never very inclined to fight fair" he said, literally making his point.

"That's because they'd never win one" Graham informed him cheekily, keeping all emotion from his face. Hook laughed and Emma heard the sound of him re-sheathing the blade under the table. Making the only smart choice left to make she turned around and walked back to the table.

Hook watched her as she kept her face angled away from him to speak to Graham.

"You should go" she said softly. Graham looked back at her, his eyes asking if she was sure.

She nodded and Graham gave Hook another untrustworthy glare.

"Bye" Hook said dismissively with a wide insolent smile. Graham looked like he wanted to throttle him but he slid out of the booth and left as Emma took his place and sat down across from Hook. She lowered her hood and was rewarded by the look of shock on his face.

"You're a woman" he said, sounding stunned.

Emma looked down at her chest as if she herself had never noticed "Would you look at that" she said giving him a mock look of surprise "It appears I am."

He regained his composure quickly "forgive me, one does not expect beautiful women when they seek the guide to go through the dreaded dark forest" he apologized, a smooth charming smile instantly falling onto his face like it was the most natural expression he wore - Emma didn't doubt it and smirked in response. Same game, different moves - could she be pushed around? Or in this case _led_ around.

"Wow, that took you all of fifteen seconds - don't waste your smiles on me Killian, they don't work" she informed him. She'd pushed back, denying him the recognition of his title by using his name - his move.

His smile took on a sharper quality, not missing the slight "not many people take leave to use my name lass" he told her

"I'm not a fan of moniker's" she replied sweetly

"Coming from 'The Guide' I find that rather rich" he answered back, leaning in closer from across the table and spearing her with those blue eyes of his. Passive aggressive invasion of space, nice tactic - too bad it wouldn't work. She leaned in to meet him, their faces close enough to appear intimate by any casual observer.

"Price of notoriety I'm afraid"

"Indeed" he agreed.

They stayed like that for a moment - she could practically feel him weighing her out, trying to figure out how she ticked and how best to manipulate her.

"Well you have me at a disadvantage love as I don't know your name - may I have the pleasure?" he purred, pulling back a little to offer his hand. She looked down at the offer and felt the unspoken contract he was trying to draw her into.

If she accepted and gave her name it was as good as saying she'd be taking him through the dark forest, names were often power - and she wasn't sold just yet. Though she was more close to selling then she had been a few minutes ago.

"Pleasure comes after business Killian" she told him, ignoring the offered hand.

She saw the frown in his brow, a split second before he smoothed it away with a shrug and lowered his hand.

"As you wish. Can you get me through the forest?" he asked, leaning back.

Round 1 went to her it seemed.

"The issue isn't _can _I, the issue is _will_ I" Emma said, lacing her fingers together on the table. "50 gold pieces a man is more than fair" Killian told her coolly.

"No - its down right beyond generous" she conceded to his surprise "and see, that's where I get nervous."

At his questioning look she explained "Don't get me wrong, you need to be desperate to want to go into the dark forest and your story certainly suggests desperation as well as your offer" she said, leaning back as well, pulling another cigarette from a pouch at her side.

"But I've seen desperate men. You don't strike me as one of them" she said putting the cigarette to her lips.

He was there instantly with a match, lighting the end of it before she could object.

"Darling, pirates never let desperate show - we don't wear it well" he told her, letting the flame inch closer and closer to his finger tips.

"No matter how hot the fire you have to know how to keep your cool" he told her, not breaking eye contact.

Emma could see the flame in her peripheral as she too refused to break eye contact, noting he showed no sign the flame was practically licking his finger tips. An iron cast face of lies. She didn't like him.

At the same time she _did_ like him, she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him but she definitely liked him - he played the game well and the occasional times she was forced to play it few managed to intrigue her the way he was doing. Difficult to not respect that. And dislike it immensely.

Emma licked her thumb and forefinger "You should treat your hand with more care" she said extinguishing the flame, fingers brushing his "You only have the one after all." He responded with a smirk.

_Dangerous_ she thought again. Not because he could keep pain from his face while he let a match burn him - no that was a parlour trick - he was dangerous because he made her _want_ to gamble.

"If you were straight with me I'd take this job" she told him simply.

"I have been straight with you" he told her. Well that one had been easy to see through.

"Lie" Emma said

"I assure you I've told you every-" he began again smiling.

"Lie" Emma cut him off, narrowing her eyes. His expression steeled a bit, masking most of the wariness he felt creeping into him, all but in his eyes.

"I'm very good at knowing when someone's lying to me" she explained flatly, "care to try again?"

She had the feeling he was trying hard not to glare.

"The things I haven't told you are things that are my business and best others not know" he told her somewhat coolly.

"Hmm. Truth"

Fair enough - she'd rather not know gory details anyway.

"As long as it's not anything that will get me killed, I'm fine with that"

"It's not"

Truth - good.

"Dangerous cargo?"

"Not to you, no"

… Obscurity. How the hell did he do that?

He watched her face and she must have let her confusion show a bit.

"Am I lying?" he asked, almost smiling when he asked.

To tell him she didn't surely know seemed a bad move, better to think she was infallible in this matter.

"No"

She still needed more information if she was to agree.

"Any… lets say unwilling passengers on this journey?" Emma asked.

Killian raised an eyebrow "If we go, we all go willingly" he told her.

Again there was a hint of that abstruseness Emma didn't like, but she pressed on.

"Children?" she asked

Killian laughed "Is that your way of asking if I'm available?" he inquired in a husky voice.

"It's my way of inquiring if you're bringing children" she told him coolly "because I don't guide anyone with children."

"Not a fan of small ones?" he asked, feigning shock.

"Not a fan of seeing them die" she told him soberly, taking a drag.

"No, no children" he answered shaking his head. She thought about it, letting smoke curl out of her nostrils. She'd taken all kinds through the forest - Killian wouldn't even be the first pirate - you couldn't trust any of them. She knew why she had been set on passing this deal a mere few minutes ago - she saw lies like others saw colours, but on some things his face was a canvas of grey and it unnerved her. Now that he was challenging her face to face she felt somewhat obligated to play the challenge till she conquered it - she loved a challenge. All in all as long as he kept her out of his business and let her do her job she'd get him through the forest and make a lot of money. She'd just have to be careful - but when was she not? She examined him once more with a sweep of her eyes and he raised an eyebrow as if her gaze was more akin to a touch.

He wished.

Finally she offered her hand

"Emma Swan" she said.

He took her hand and laid an unexpected kiss on the back of it "What a lovely name" he said. His eyes didn't leave her face - he knew he had her. Emma took comfort knowing it was on her terms.

"I take half upfront and the other half when we reach Torin" she told him, withdrawing her hand as she outlined how the transaction would work.

"Done" Killian agreed

"When are you looking to leave?"

"Yesterday"

"Forest's edge at first light then" she told him.

He nodded as he got up and made to leave. Emma reached out and snagged him by the cuff of his shirt. His eyes looked at the offending hand and then levelled her with a warning.

"Try to cross me and it won't be pretty" she warned him softly.

At that he smirked, putting his hook around her wrist.

"Like wise" he said, prying her hand off him.

He turned to face the door, making to leave the tavern and froze. Emma looked too, curious as to what had stopped him. Four royal soldiers walked into the tavern. She heard Killian curse under his breath.

"Well that's unfortunate" Emma chuckled.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! As always comments are greatly appreciated and much lurvs to you all, cause you're the best! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not entirely sure how this experiment is going but what the hell I'm having fun!**

...

Emma snubbed out her smoke as she stood.

"Good luck" she said with a crooked smile, stepping past him to leave. Killian grabbed her arm and pulled her back, turning so his back was to the soldiers and she was pinned between the back of the booth and his chest. She had the dagger on her wrist unsheathed and the point pressed under his chin in a heart beat, his hook pressed into her side with much the same pressure - the move itself looked playful, flirty on his part to any watching eyes, his body shielding the fact she might slit his throat.

"This part of the courtship is more look and no touch Hook" she growled.

His eyes flickered down to note the knife and then back to her

"I get caught you don't get paid" he said, ignoring the sharpness of her blade.

"I wouldn't think the great Captain Hook would need my help to get out of a road side tavern" she said, ignoring the cold threat of his hook in her side.

"Need? No" he acknowledged, "however I'd prefer not to make a scene, it complicates our schedule more than necessary. Let us not _press_ the fates shall we?" he reasoned, pressing her a little more firmly to the back of the booth. She pressed the point of the dagger a little more firmly into his skin in response.

"_Emma_" he said her name like it was synonymous for sex, lowering his face to hers as if going in for a kiss. He left the decision to her whether or not to hold the blade steady and let him cut his throat or to lower it. Emma frowned, eyes darting around quickly - not the best place to drop a pirate when royal guards were ten feet away. Round 2 went to him it seemed.

She lowered the blade and unobtrusively re-sheathed it at her wrist, no one was the wiser of the tension and power struggle going on in their corner of the tavern - they'd been the epitome of discretion. She reached down and grabbed his hook gently with one hand, bringing his face down closer to hers with the other on the back of his neck, giving the appearance of a necking couple. In truth she was looking over his shoulder to see the four royal guards were looking for a table - off duty, that would make leaving mildly easier.

"Willing to part with this a moment for convenience sake?" she whispered against his mouth.

"Why not?" he whispered back, lips brushing hers and sending little shock waves through her. Flirting even now and doing it well. Cheeky prick.

She turned his hook, hearing the catch that secured it click as she pulled it off, slipping it into her pocket.

"Clear?" he asked, pulling back a centimetre to give her a clearer view over his shoulder.

The royal guards shared a laugh just then, taking a table by the door and ordering a round.

"As clear as it's going to get" she sighed "shall we?"

He was close enough that his smile touched her lips

"If the lady insists" he whispered.

He wrapped his hookless arm around her waist, inside her cloak to hide the absence of his hand - or at least that better have been the reason Emma thought. She looked to him to see what thoughts crossed his face and he winked at her. Finding pleasure in necessity - he was a pirate through and through.

She ran a hand across his chest, playing the part of a besot girl - giggling and sharing playfully intimate looks with him. They were almost out when she noticed one particular guard was watching them with a little more scrutiny then was called for, like maybe he recognised one of them - it wasn't her.

Hook didn't fail to noticed either as they walked closer to the door and therefore closer to the guards table.

"He's going to make you" Emma sang past a simpering smile.

"No he's not" Killian said through his charming grin, tone tense, trying to shield his face by turning his head to give her a smouldering look.

But with every step she could feel it - there was something about Killian that was ringing a bell for the man. They were so damn close….

Well, desperate times - not that she minded.

She swung around on Killian so she was in front of him walking backwards towards the door

"Must be your lucky day" she said.

She kissed him.

He was shocked for about a second and a half but then he was returning the kiss full force. The arm around her tightened as the other swept under her knee's and lifted her bridal style off the floor. Emma caught a glimpse of the soldier loosing interest in them both at the display as his drink arrived. It was brief considering Killian never missed a step while kissing her. He carried her the last few steps out of the tavern and through the door. Her feet hit the ground and she expected the kiss to break now that they were home free. And it did - for about four second by about three centimetres.

It seemed Killian had different ideas as he pressed his lips back to hers.

For the second time that night her back was pressed against something solid with him pinning her there, kissing her like she was some kind of delicacy he was only going to get to try once. And though she'd never tell him, his skill in this was marvellous.

Then she felt his hand taking a liberty to far.

She pushed Hook off her and slapped him.

His expression made it clear he had certainly not expected that, hand on his cheek.

"Not that lucky Killian" she told him, managing to hide how breathless she was.

"You kissed me love" he reminded her with a smug look.

"I don't recall grabbing your ass" she growled

"Well if were playing tit for tat…" he smiled

Emma pushed off the building he'd pinned her too, moving past him with her head turned to keep an eye on him.

"Hope you enjoyed it" she said "It'll never happen again"

"Never is a long time" Killian retorted, retreating backwards into the night "after all I think we make quite the team. We should try team sports" he waggled his eyebrows.

She turned on the spot, reaching into her pocket

"Don't want your hook back?" she asked with an innocent smile.

The smile dropped off her face when her hand met only empty space.

She looked up to see him holding it as he blew her a kiss, turning and continuing to leave.

"Got it lass, thanks" he said over his shoulder.

She glared after him and then grinned in spite of herself.

What a devious prick.

Why the hell was she smiling?

* * *

One thing was for sure - she was one tough lass.

He re-attached his hook as he walked in the shadows to where he and the few members of the crew were hunkered down, thinking about the guide Emma. Yes he certainly had been expecting anything but her - sharp witted and obviously smart. More worrisome of her skill was her uncanny ability to call him out on lies - however she seemed to have a bit more trouble with half truths, it was a good thing to know, he'd have the upper hand if he could utilize that. He always tried to keep the upper hand on everyone he did business with.

He didn't expect the lithe little blond with her hard blue eyes to be eating out of his hand right away of course but it offended him in a way that she didn't seem at least tempted like most of the women he tried to seduce into doing what he wanted. Give him time, he'd get her around his finger eventually - it was more fun when he had to work for it anyways, it would make victory over her more satisfying.

However she certainly knew how to play the game - he'd give her that.

_Dangerous_ he thought with a grin as he entered the little hovel, he liked that about her.

He heard the unsheathing of a dagger and held up a hand to placate his first mate who was guarding the door.

"Easy Smee, it's me" he said

Smee immediately re-sheathed the dagger

"Captain, forgive me - bit tense in this town" he apologized.

"Been a hell of a week" Killian said patting his shoulder as he passed him.

"The others?" he asked as he walked deeper into the hovel with Smee right behind him.

"Sleeping Captain" He answered

"We meet The Guide at first light outside the forest - make sure we're ready to leave before then" he ordered.

"You convinced him then?" Smee asked

"Her" Killian corrected.

"The Guide's a woman?" Smee asked clearly shocked.

"And what a woman" Killian said with a nod and a smile as he took a sharp turn and entered a small room with a mirror that looked as if it had been jammed in it.

"See to our arrangements before dawn" Killian ordered dismissively.

"Yes Captain" Smee said, hurriedly leaving his presence.

Killian stood in front of the mirror and knocked three times.

At first nothing happened and all he saw was his own reflection. Then the surface distorted like clear water that had been disturbed by ripples and suddenly he was looking at Regina - The Evil Queen herself.

"Hook" she greeted, giving him that smile of hers that always came off as if she had a particularly devious fate in mind for him. She wore her black dress with the high stiff collar, her hair done up in complicated buns weaved with diamonds and other finery.

Hook bowed in front of the mirror giving his signature eye flirt.

"Your majesty" He returned.

"Did you find what I was looking for?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Always start with good news.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked with feigned hurt.

Her smile widened "I'm so glad to hear it" she said.

"When can I expect you back?" she asked. Now for the bad news.

"Unfortunately there have been a few complications"

The smile fell from her face and her renown cruelty began to show behind her eyes with her obvious displeasure.

"What sort of _complications_" she very nearly hissed at him.

"I'm afraid my arrival was anticipated, my infamy is a little too widely known here. It has… somewhat restricted my movements, in hiding at the moment but I can't hide forever" he told her "I was forced to send message to my ship to head for Torin without me"

"Can your crew be trusted to follow that order?" she asked

"They know they'd be fools to do much else" he answered darkly before smiling at her. Her frown turned for the worse in response.

"For someone in dire straights you appear to be in good cheer" she said coolly "care to explain?"

"I've hired the guide to take me through the forest" he said, letting that bit of news sink in.

At first he saw genuine surprise on her face, and then she laughed. Lovely as it was even that managed to somehow sound off putting.

"The Guide? You've _hired _The Guide?" She laughed again "Oh Hook - that is simply devious in the most wonderful way" she giggled.

"Thank you" Killian said, accepting the compliment with a half bow.

"You'll be arriving ahead of schedule then?" Regina asked, sounding pleased.

"My ship has a four day head start, I understand it's a three day trek so they should arrive in Torin the day before we do" he confirmed.

"And I shall arrive the day after you" she told him "Where we shall then conclude our business - I'm glad to see your ability to procure anything for the right price was not… exaggerated" she said, the thinnest of threats behind the veil that was her dark saccharine sweet smile.

"As I'm glad rumours of the Queen's benevolence were not exaggerated" he returned, a thinly veiled insult.

She sneered at him before the mirror went dark and he sighed, she was terribly lucky she had something he desperately wanted, or he wouldn't be dealing with her at all. The next three days would be… interesting to say the least.

If only he'd known how interesting.

**...**

**Thanks for reading and special thanks to those reviewing, you guys rock! (hey, anyone else love the sneak peek for sunday?) Have a good one! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, it may be awhile before I can write again so thought I'd update this one quickly - just in case, Enjoy! :D**

**...**

Emma sat on a bolder just beyond the tree's of the forest - a wide buffer between town and the savagery of the dark forest. She waited patiently for Killian and his men to arrive as the first rays of light began to climb over the edge of the earth. It was always quiet and peaceful at this time and Emma liked that. The stillness before the world woke up and began. She was mulling over the conversation she'd had with Graham before she'd come to wait.

* * *

"_I don__'__t like this Emma - you didn__'__t even like this before he made you__"__ he said, sounding agitated. _

"_I__'__m not allowed to change my mind?__"_

"_Depends on why you__'__re changing your mind__"__ He answered __"__I know how you are when someone goads you right.__"__ of course he did, he was her oldest and pretty much only friend._

"_I don__'__t like him, I don__'__t trust him, I__'__m going to be very careful__"__ she said calmly __"__I__'__m just guiding him through, he has no reason I can see to try to screw me__"_

"_I__'__m sure he__'__ll find one - he__'__s a pirate__"__ he argued_

"_I__'__m not dumb - I can handle this__"_

"_Emma-__"__ he began_

"_Graham__"__ she__'__d said. She__'__d agreed, it was too late to back out now - she saw that he saw that on her face. He sighed again, getting up from his table in his little house to grab something out of a drawer._

"_If there is one predictable thing about pirates it__'__s that they feel at home on the sea__"__ he said, approaching her with his closed fist outstretched towards her, offering her something._

_She held out her hand and he dropped a small round violet pearl attached to a black cord into her hand. _

"_If something should happen and you need help use this__"__ he said, watching her examine it. _

"_What is it?__"__ she asked_

"_It__'__s a siren__'__s pearl__"__ he told her as he closed her hand around it._

"_I__'__m probably not going to get that close to the ocean__"__ she laughed_

"_In the forest no one could hold their own against you - this is for if you__'__re on unfamiliar turf__"__ he explained. _

"… _Thank you__"__ she said, giving him a grateful smile. He told her how it worked before looking her in the eyes._

"_You sure about this?__"_

"_You need to stop worrying Graham__"__ she deflected, __"__I__'__m a big girl now__"_

* * *

She turned the violet pearl over in her hand, admiring how the light brought out all the complex deep shades that ribboned through it to life before she slipped the cord around her neck for safe keeping, hearing the sound of multiple footsteps long before she saw the band of pirates making for her position. Killian was wearing the black pirate shirt that looked far to good on him and what looked like leather pants with high boots. He was going to regret the choice of footwear later.

"I do hope you don't intend to trample that loudly through the forest" Emma said as she saw Killian's eyes land on her.

"Afraid we'll bring down the wrath of the tree's?" he asked like a true blue smartass.

"No - it's just annoying" she retorted, sliding off the rock and landing soundlessly at it's base like a gazelle.

"This everybody?" she said, eyeing up the other four men with swords on one hip and canteens on the other. The plump one with the red hat on his head gave a bit of a wave while the others gawked. Why did men always do this when they met her?

"It is" Killian said coming to stand by her side. He admired the worn green cloak and the soft leather boots she wore, stiff black fingerless gloves on her hands (looked to be dragon hide actually), long blond hair flowing down her back. She truly was a fine sight.

"Prepared to lead us into the unknown?" he asked, taking a step closer into her personal space than was necessary, wearing his "make them melt" smile she'd seen him flash in the tavern. He certainly liked to push his luck.

"Prepared to follow?" she challenged, not stepping back.

"I'd follow you anywhere lass - it's not a bad view" he told her with a wink.

"You know my name - try using it" she said looking away from him to examined his band of fellow pirates.

"As you wish _love_" he replied.

She was about to answer the obvious taunt until her eyes stopped on one particular crew member. Short messy brown hair, tall with soft brown eyes and a sharp chin - very handsome. And young.

"You said no children" she said instead, turning her head to look at Killian. He returned her look confused, glancing at his men before looking back at her

"There aren't" he answered.

She stalked up to the boy who watched her somewhat warily as she approached.

"How old are you - and don't lie"

His eyes looked to his Captain who nodded at him before he answered

"Twenty three ma'am"

"Your _real_ age" she said rolling her eyes

"… Nineteen" he told her after a minute, clearly surprised at being called on it.

It was almost believable with his build - almost.

"Right. What part of 'don't lie' was unclear?" she asked with feigned confusion.

He shifted uncomfortably after being called out twice, she could see Killian crossing his arms in her peripherals, looking interested by the scene unfolding before him.

"Times a wasting kid" she said when he'd been quiet for another minute. He said something to softly to hear.

"Sorry, what?" Emma said, eyes widening slightly.

"Sixteen" he said louder, not making eye contact.

"Hook, what the hell?" Emma snapped, hard blue eyes still spearing the boy.

"I'm as surprised as you" he told her, he'd known the boy had lied about his age but not so drastically. "But sixteen was manhood last I checked love" he shrugged.

Emma grit her teeth together as she looked back at the boy.

"What's your name kid?" she asked

"Peter" he answered, holding his head higher and giving her his best stare of defiance.

Sixteen was not a child she knew - but damnit it was still young. She pointed a finger at him not saying anything for a few moments as she made her decision.

"… walk near the front" she ordered, turning to return where Killian stood. She held out her hand.

"You have it I trust?"

Killian looped his hook through a draw string at his side and dropped a pouch in her outstretched palm. She in turn walked back to the rock and dropped it in a pack that was at the base of the rock and hefted it on her shoulders.

"Not going to count it?" he asked

"I count at the end of the day - if you're short I go home and you walk yourself out" she told him.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, _if_ you can walk yourself out" she corrected.

That threat had made a great deal of people fess up to cheating, she hadn't had to leave a single person in the forest and she'd prefer to keep that streak going, it was after all a bit cold even for her - but if they believed she'd leave them she had to worry less about being cheated. She watched him process that before his grin turned a shade darker then she'd seen it before.

"Of course I could"

Vindictive. Strongly at that, she filed that under the many qualities of Killian Jones and addressed the rag tag group.

"Ok the rules are simple - do as I say and you'll survive this venture. If it's pretty stay the hell away from it, cause it _will_ try to kill you. If anything nicks you let me know no matter how small, depending on what nicked you it could be mild to serious"

She reached into her pack and pulled out two similar looking headless snakes, holding them both up so everyone could see them.

"These babies are dangerous, in their mating season and particularly aggressive right now-" she began

"So if attacked fake orgasm?" a pirate with a scruffy beard and a squint eye asked, earning him a chuckle from his peers.

"Carver" Killian said, his name a warning, however Emma didn't miss a beat

"Go for it - I'm sure you've hear enough faked ones to do the imitation justice"

This earned her a sour look from him and a laugh at his expense from his crewmates.

Killian looked surprised at first before joining with the laughter - quick as a whip this girl. Emma continued on as un-moved as she'd been before

"They look similar but only one of them will kill you"

She held the right one out, it's scales luminescent in an eerily beautiful way.

"Both are blue green and black so remember this - black touches green thank the queen, the venom causes some terrible pain but you'll live" she dropped the snake and held out the left one "black touches blue… you have three minutes before you go into shock and die"

"…That doesn't rhyme" the pirate with the red hat observed out loud.

His mate with a clean shaven face and signature pirate hat looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Very much hope you remember it anyway Mr. …?"

"Smee" he offered with a smile. Hmm, friendly for a pirate.

"Mr. Smee" she said returning a thin smile of her own. She dropped the dead animal, continuing, "there are a host of other critters that will try to kill you but I won't go through them all, we'll deal with them when and if they come at us. Last but not least, keep up" she said "any questions?"

Killian watched her surveying his men. When no one asked anything she nodded

"We have a long day ahead of us - lets get started" she made as if she was about to leave but turned her head and stopped on the spot, like she'd heard something.

Everyone looked where Emma did just in time to see a white wolf emerge from the bush, one amber eye and one red eye watching them all. Killian's eyes widened as his hand gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Easy" Emma said, holding up a placating hand and smiling fondly at the wolf.

"She's with me" she said as the wolf trotted towards her and came to nuzzle her hand.

"Graham send you Kaleese?" Killian heard her asked, scratching under the beasts chin.

"You're getting a little old for this trek" she told the wolf.

"Bringing your pets, excellent" Killian sighed impatiently "We've appointments to keep love, in other words - tick tock"

She rolled her eyes before whistling, sending the white wolf running into the forest ahead of them.

"She's not a pet" Emma sneered as she passed him.

"Course not" Hook replied, falling in step behind her.

* * *

For a place called the dark forest, Killian thought as he looked around, it wasn't very dark.

In fact it was bright - beautiful actually.

There was no path really, merely places with less underbrush than others that Emma carefully navigated with six stomping boots following her every step, the wolf always either a head of them or following from a distance to either side, never to close and never to far. The tree's towered above them so the sunlight streamlined through their leaves and pooled all over the place like spotlights. Every now and then something would stir but by the time you looked whatever had caused the disturbance was gone. Vines hung from the long branches of the tree's so they dangled down like curtains, some adorned with exquisitely beautiful yellow flowers. He looked at Emma who was walking in front of him and smiled a little, their color reminded him a bit of her hair. He was about to tell her as much - restart the game they were playing if you will - when Emma hesitated, stopping and forcing him and everyone behind her to come to a halt as well.

"Problems Swan?" Hook inquired, looking ahead to see the reason for her abrupt stop.

"Spitters" she said as if that were explanation enough, taking off her pack.

Hook tried to see exactly what it was she was looking at. All he saw was a curtain of vines, all sporting a host of the yellow flowers like a curtain of gold, but no animals or danger that he could see.

"Spitters?" he repeated, still looking as Emma pulled out a tin of matches and a round little ball of what looked like a tightly packed cotton.

"Yeah, nasty little blooms - they love to hang about head height" she explained.

It was then he realized she was talking about the beautiful little flowers.

In fact, now that he looked at them more closely he noticed there was something a bit off about them - mainly that all the blooms seemed to move when Emma moved. Emma struck the match and the blooms seemed to focus more on her, a sweet scent filling the air as their petals quivered. The men where watching curiously now as was Killian, a tad unnerved by the flowers but not overly worried by them. Emma lit the little cotton ball and tossed it in the air towards them, causing all the blooms to turn their petals in it's direction. From the heart of the each flower shot tiny black spur like darts, nailing the flaming cotton ball in mid air. It hit the ground smoking, impaled by a hundred sliver fine black spurs.

"Whoa" Peter said "Clark you see that?" he asked, looking to the clean shaven man with the hat behind him, he nodded in response.

"They react to heat," she told Killian over her shoulder "their poison will make you hallucinate something fierce for about twelve hours, if you live that long stumbling around in here. To many hit you and you'll just die from toxic shock" she said, heaving her pack back onto her shoulders.

"Takes a few minutes for them to spit again, lets go"

she looked back when she didn't immediately hear hook following. He was looking at the beautiful flowers, now seeing them in a new harsher light.

"The more beautiful, the more deadly" she reminded him

"Then you must be the most dangerous thing in this forest" he told her, recovering smoothly.

He expected her to be dismissive and roll her eyes, and was suprised when she wasn't.

"Don't cut yourself short Killian" she returned with an insincere smile "I'm sure you're all kinds of dangerous as you're certainly all kinds of pretty."

Translation - I'm on to you, its not going to work.

She made to continue forward but Hook quickly stepped in front of her and pulled the vines from the path, gesturing with his hand.

"Ladies first" he said with a slight bow, watching her reaction carefully.

"For a pirate you sure love the gentlemen's act" she observed snarkily, walking through the opening while Hook followed on her heel. He leaned in close behind her

"I'm always a gentlemen love"

The words were said so close to her ear that she felt his hot breath on her neck and all the hair stood up at her nape.

"Names not love Killian" she told him, trying to sound unaffected by his nearness

"Yes, you do so like using names" he remarked pointedly, referring her use of his.

"Would you prefer your moniker?" she asked with a shrug, like it didn't matter to her

"No, I like the way you say my name" he said, waving the offer away "in fact I'd love to hear you scream it"

She narrowed her eyes at him but he only turned his charming smile into a more seductive suggestive one, did he ever stop?

"I'll make you walk at the back _Hook_ - don't push me" she told him, continuing forward at a faster pace so he was walking behind her. His laugher at her retreat irked her to no end - fucking pirates.

**...**

**I don't know guys, what do you think? should I just stick to humour? Either way thanks for reading, and to everyone who reviewed thus far? **

**I love you - seriously every one of you make my life better, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well! Things turned out better than expected, scheduling wise, had time to write! - I've been on a bit of a creative roll, yay! Enjoy!**

**...**

She marched them hard she'll admit, a bit harder than she marched others - mostly because she thought she'd put Killian in his place. High noon they arrived at a clearing and she told them they were taking a half hour break. Most of them pretty much collapsed on the spot, taking a seat near each other and almost guaranteed not to move from it, huffing and puffing. Killian sat on a log a little farther from the others, sweat beading his face as he tried to catch his breath. It gave her a small sense of satisfaction seeing him out of breath. She saw Peter taking a long swig from his canteen and figured she'd check on him first.

"Holding up kid?" she asked.

He looked back at her and she noticed he postured a little bit.

"Not a kid" he told her testily.

She held up a hand "No offence intended"

"I'm holding up fine" he lied. Emma knew better than to call him on it, she would make him look bad if she did - perhaps she'd embarrassed him before they'd begun by calling him out already. Besides they were all watching her talk to him so she supposed the posturing was necessary. They were pirates after all.

She didn't know it but Killian was watching her even more closely as she interacted with Peter than the others.

"Of course" she said "but your canteen is almost empty" she observed.

"How do you know?" he asked her

"Saw you pour some on your head a while back and your canteen isn't that big" she shrugged holding her hand out for it.

Hesitantly he handed it to her as she walked to the edge of the small clearing.

She wandered at the edge before she found a long thick looking purple plant shoot, pulling out her knife and nicking the thing deeply, holding the mouth of the canteen under it. She kicked the plant at its base and few glugs of water spilt from the cut she'd made into the bottle. Emma kicked it a few more times before walking back and handing the mostly filled canteen back to him.

"Water's precious, don't waste it to cool off" she advised him, patting his shoulder "Anyone else need more water get it now, this is our only stop point till night fall"

She pointed at the plant she'd just used

"Just kick the base like I did"

Everyone got up and went to do as instructed grumbling about their feet. Killian stayed where he was, patting his front pocket as if to assure himself something was there. Emma looked at him curiously, going to stand in front of him.

"You're precious cargo?" she asked

Killian looked up and let his hand fall back to his side.

"Perhaps"

"Playing coy doesn't suit you Hook" she told him "must be valuable to keep so close"

"I recall a conversation where we agreed 'need to know' was part of our deal" he reminded her, smile sharp.

Emma grinned back with false civility, definitely precious cargo.

"You should get water now" she advised him.

"I've been a pirate a long time love" he stated, pulling out a flask and unscrewing it.

"I know how to conserve fresh water" he informed her taking a swig of what smelt like-

"Is that rum?" she asked him looking like she wanted to slap him.

"Course it's rum" he answered "I'm a pirate am I not?"

"You do know if you drink nothing but rum you'll be dehydrated and cramping before the day is out?" she asked him

"Relax love, I've water and it's not my first trek" he told her with a measure of sarcasm.

She shook her head and sat beside him "how are your feet?" she asked. She'd noticed a few clicks ago that he'd begun to take his steps more gingerly - she knew he'd regret wearing those boots.

"They're fine sweetheart" he assured her, waving her off.

"Lie"

"I doubt you've any idea how annoying that is"

"I think I have a pretty good idea actually" she shrugged "Boots off"

He glared at her, he didn't respond well to orders - he gave them he didn't take them. Emma returned the look with a calm stare as she took off her fingerless gloves and stuffed them in a pouch at her side.

"I can help you know" she said when he didn't move to take them off.

"Swan, are you concerned for my well being?" he asked, mood turning coy.

"You _are_ sort of paying me too" she reminded him sweetly.

"Ah lass" he said taking one boot off, "excuses, excuses"

She examined his foot quickly, her touch surprisingly gently as she turned it this way and that, frowning at the red chaffing that would soon bleed. "Yes clearly they're just fine" she said sarcastically after a moment, reaching into her pack for something. She dug around, looking for something, pulling a few things out and putting them aside before finally finding what she was looking for.

"Here" she offered Killian a sack of powder and a clean wrap.

"What's this?" he asked looking at the extended pouch as she opened it to reveal a yellowish powder.

"It's Glice powder" she told him "I make it from the pulp of… well a plant you've probably never heard of. It'll dry your feet and numb the pain a little, wrap your ankle and you should be fine the rest of the way. Just make sure your hands are clean of it before you rub your eyes or you'll be temporarily blinded"

Killian took the pouch, letting his fingers linger a little longer on hers than necessary.

"Thank you milady"

"My god, you never stop do you?"

"Stamina wise? Try me and find out" he dared playfully

"Please" she said rolling her eyes. Then she speared him with a look that was challenging, mocking and suggestive all at once "you'd never be able to keep up" Emma smirked.

"Swan have you finally begun flirting back with me?" he inquired, pretending to be shocked.

"Is that what you're doing?" Emma asked tilting her head with amusement

"Feels more like power playing" she observed with a false sweetness.

Hook grinned wider in reply - in truth he felt a bit cross, she'd seen through him. She was by far the most challenging woman he'd ever attempted to lure in with charm - a fact that intrigued him and needled him all at once. It also brought out his more competitive nature. He'd use a more romantic approach if he'd thought it would work but he could tell Emma wouldn't bite. He'd figure out what would work eventually. It was like she could see that very thought cross his face.

"Treat me like a game Hook," she began, looking down to unscrew the lid of her canteen "And I'll show you how its played" she finished, taking a swig.

* * *

Neither noticed Smee, who had been last to the plant was kicking it without getting the same result of water like the others had, plant now a dry tap. He looked around, seeing if he could spot any other purple shoots like Emma had…

* * *

When she re screwed the lid on her canteen and looked back to Hook he was simply staring at her, she stared back waiting for him to say something as a few long moments passed under his unwavering blue eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, grudgingly breaking first.

"Just reading that pretty face of yours" he said nonchalantly.

She scoffed at that, however his eyes didn't leave her as she put a few things back in her pack and he explained no further. He was trying to make her ask.

"Sure you are" she said instead, refusing to show how his eyes on her made her… uncomfortable?

"Despite what you may think you're something of an open book Swan" he told her.

She finished zipping up her bag before returning his gaze - looking for the lie in it. And feeling a little unnerved when she didn't see one. He could just think he knew…

"How does the story read" she asked finally, challenging him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tragically" he said simply.

"The depth of your insight is astonishing" she answered sarcastically, clearly unimpressed as she made to stand.

"Well those abandoned usually have a tragic element I'll admit, but those who've lost someone hold a bit more" he shrugged

She froze in place as her face steeled instantly and Killian knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Judging from how you treat Peter and your refusal to guide with children I'd put gold on someone young, someone you possibly couldn't protect through these very tree's"

He saw a flicker of pain shoot across her face as she refused to look at him. He was onto something here…

"Who?" He asked

"So curious " she deflected somewhat airily, "I'll tell you who if you tell me her name"

"Who's name?" Hook asked, suddenly confused.

When she locked eyes with him there was anything but flippancy in her expression, her dark blue eyes were fierce and on fire with the undercurrents of her anger.

"The woman you loved and helplessly watched die"

Hook smiled but it was almost Arctic in temperature.

"Going by the look in your eye I'd say murdered" she leaned forward so she could say her next word with the razor sharpness of a blade

"Takes one to know one"

Her voice was as cold as his smile when he answered her with silence.

There it was - the line where she didn't just push back, but shoved violently with her own uncanny insights. In that moment he wasn't the charming flirt and she wasn't a walking sarcastic barb of wit. They were two people who'd found old open wounds in one another. Because of that an unspoken truce was understood between them then. Treading on those injuries would not be seen as a game - but an act of war, and as such they were to be ignored.

"It was rude of me to pry - forgive me" he said in a strained voice, inclining his head with a stiff nod of apology.

"Of course" Emma said, just as stiffly.

She looked away first, point clearly made and needing something else to focus on. That was when she saw Smee leaning into the bush towards what she instantly realized he thought was another water shoot with it's purple lure.

It wasn't.

"WAIT!" she screamed dropping her canteen and getting to her feet before Hook could so much as look at the reason for her panic.

However she didn't move fast enough, all heads turned in her direction, even Smee's as he continued to reach for the plant, fingers brushing it lightly. The plant was suddenly a flurry of movement, leaves that camouflaged a massive shimmering green eggplant like body twice the size of a large man. It seemed to split itself open with a screeching yowl that froze the blood and reveal a shadowy maw of a beast with no end. A barbed, vine like tongue lashed out like a whip - wrapping around Smee's middle and pulling him into its that dark hungry void and closing with him inside before he could scream, slithering back deeper into the brush and out of sight.

**...**

**OHMYGODSMEE! God I'm having so much fun with this :D have a good one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know how much longer this creative streak will last but I'm just gonna keep rolling with it, enjoy!**

**...**

If Hook would have blinked he'd have missed the terrifying sight of his first mate being swallowed by a monster plant and being drawn back into the bush. However nothing could erase the sound of that ungodly screech from his mind. He was on his feet, falling into a dead run behind Emma who was only a few feet ahead of him.

"William!" he yelled as Emma dove into the bushes after the man with no hesitation. Hook stopped briefly to give orders to the men who were still frozen with shock.

"Clark with me! You two stay here" he ordered, flying after Emma before he lost her.

Hook didn't bother to see if Clark was following, just ran into the bush - following the glimpses of blond hair that shot into the tree's.

* * *

_Fucking pirates _Emma thought as she frantically made into the thick of the forest, pulling the dagger at her wrist, hearing Hook following behind her - good, she was probably going to need his help. She caught sight of the shimmering green leaves as the plant creature settled in the bush to try and digest. Emma nearly launched herself at it, one hand deftly pressing into the rubbery expanse and roaming it searchingly as she heard the muffled screams of the pirate inside.

"Get him out!" Killian ordered.

Oh good he'd caught up. The rubbery flesh jiggled and contracted under her hand, smooth and unblemished.

"Damn you where is it?" she muttered to herself, ignoring Killian.

"Cut him out already!" Killian snapped, moving to stab his hook into the creature. Emma instantly stopped what she was doing and caught him by his wrist.

"Stop! Hurt it and it fills up with digestive acids faster so it can fight, you have to hit this thing right" she snapped back. He yanked his arm from her hand as the quiet one named Clark finally stumbled upon them.

"Get my man out Swan" Killian growled

"I know what I'm doing - trust me" she sang back, returning to her work of saving Killian's red capped crew member.

His lips thinned as he realized he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

"What do we do?" Hook spat past grit teeth.

"Get ready to spilt this thing" Emma told him, hand going back to the creatures side, sliding over plant and animal hybrid flesh searchingly. A moment later she found what she was hooking for, a small almost invisible raised line that ran from top to bottom of the creature.

"Lets peel this bitch open boys" Emma yelled, readying her knife.

"Clark - to her left" Hook ordered

"Aye Captain" Clark answered roughly, moving to stand on the other side of Emma opposite hook, both waiting at the ready.

Emma stabbed the creature right in the fissure of flesh and a horrid shrieking began, creature shuddering violently as she pulled the blade down towards her and pried into it. A loud snap was heard before that line split open, a foul smelling yellowish fluid pouring out and soaking her boots.

"Now!" Hook yelled to Clark, both grabbing the edge of the wound Emma had inflicted and pulling it open wider, wiggling and contracting under their hands while it tried to pull itself closed again.

Emma reached into the dark belly of the beast while it shrieked, seeing the shape of a man and grabbing at the silhouette and pulled. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist, holding on for dear life as first his arm came out, then his shoulder. His pale screaming face met the light of day, covered in the yellow fluid, eyes wide with fear - she didn't blame him. She braced her foot against the creature and pulled with everything she had while Hook and Clark fought to keep the slit open. Emma realised this tug of war would only get them so far, this thing apparently needed more convincing that they were not prey. She flipped her blade one handed to hold it in a reverse grip and plunged it into the side of the creature, tearing another god awful howl out of it. Something seemed to snap and Smee came tumbling out, hitting the dirt hard, nearly taking Emma with him.

"Pick him up! Go!" she yelled, jerking her blade back out as Clark pulled Smee to his feet and started to run back to the clearing. Hook released the creature and ran after them with Emma on his heels. But the plant creature wasn't quite done with them yet.

The only reason Smee was out was because the vine like tongue had let him go and gone for the threat - her.

She made it all of two steps before the prodded vine shot out of the wound she'd given it and wrapped around her arm so tightly she cried out, the knife dropped from her hand as it yanked, trying to draw her in. Hook had already disappeared into the bush in front of her, leaving her to face this thing alone. The plant tugged violently again, ripping another cry from her as she dug her heels into the ground and tried to pull loose. But it had a grip on her now, and it wasn't letting go as inch by inch it dragged her closer. Emma tried to grab something, anything to stop from going in but this thing was quick and strong and worst of all it was still hungry…

* * *

Hook only stopped when he heard her voice cry out, turning back and realizing she wasn't behind him.

"Emma!" he yelled, he heard another cry of pain and cursed under his breath, running back for her.

* * *

Emma's hand scraped the ground as she leaned back trying to wriggle free, gritting her teeth.

"Sonuvabitch!" she barked, _this would NOT be the trip that killed her _she thought, hand grasping a rock. She smashed it fruitlessly into the vine to get it to at least loosen but this thing was determined to have it's meal. The pirates may have fled without her - but she still had someone who had her back.

"Kaleese!" she screamed "KALEESE!"

She was almost in now, feet barely keeping purchase on the ground as her arm disappeared inside-

She felt the nearness of teeth on her back and looked over her shoulder to see the white wolf, jaws locked into her cloak pulling backwards, joining in the effort to pull her free. One step back - two steps. Emma kept smashing the rock into the vine as the wolf worried it's head to gain more ground.

"Come on girl, pull!" Emma yelled digging in her heels as Kaleese growled, bearing down and pulled, gaining ground - one step back, two steps back, three. For a second it looked as if the wolf might be able to pull her free...

Until the hybrid creature shuddered and the vine pulled so hard Emma almost felt her shoulder pull out of it's socket. The clasp on her cloak snapped open, falling away and sending Kaleese rolling yipping with the sudden lack of resistance.

This was it Emma thought, going forward as the mouth of the plant opened more to take her in.

And then fingers curled tightly under her free arm above her elbow like a vice, holding her back from the very literal jaws of death.

"Sorry"

A silver hook flashed in the sun as he brought it down on the vine, severing it in two as the thing resumed shrieking in pain.

"This ones mine!" Killian hollered to the plant creature, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her with him into a run. He shoved her in front of him "go, go, go!" he yelled. Emma only stumble a few steps, one had scooping her blade up from the forest floor before finding her footing and taking off as fast as she could - Kaleese covering their retreat from behind.

They both broke into the clearing out of breath and looking harried. Kaleese entered after them, trotting up to Emma with her green cloak still in her teeth. Emma let her knee's hit the ground gasping for air while Kaleese dropped the cloak beside her, "good girl" Emma huffed, patting the wolf. Hook braced his hand on his knee to catch his breath, hook pulling at his collar. She didn't miss him patting that front pocket once more quickly before relaxing a little, his package obviously secure.

"Well that was certainly exciting" Hook puffed with a grin.

"Oh yeah, a regular good time" Emma snorted sarcastically

"Are you alright ma'am?" Peter asked, concerned as she unwrapped the vine from her arm, flexing her fingers and finding nothing broken.

"Fine Peter" she answered as the white wolf whined and licked her face.

"Sound off" Hook puffed.

"Alive" Clark said, taking off his hat.

"Me too" Carver all but grumbled

"Still here" Peter said, kneeling by Smee and offering him his canteen. Smee retched violently instead.

"Mr. Smee - you alright?" Hook asked

"Five by five Captain" he rasped after a moment

"What in the ungodly hell was that?" Carver asked, his one eye starring warily into the bushes.

"Haven't named it yet" Emma shrugged, patting the white wolfs head to placate her, still out of breath.

"I'm alright girl" she said to the mismatched gaze looking at her.

"But it's the third one that's tried to eat me so I think I'm obligated to now" she said to everyone else, rolling her eyes as if the idea itself was a chore

Killian just stared at her for a moment before he started to laugh, hand and hook on his knees while his shoulders shook with it. Slowly everyone else joined in until the clearing was filled with the sound of their laughter. Emma looked about her at the laughing pirates confused as to what they found so funny.

"What did I say?" she asked, making them laugh harder.

_Must be a hysterical thing _she thought, sharing a look with Kaleese who merely panted happily in response as Emma rubbed her head.

**...**

**I wish I had a wolf who had my back - that'd be kickass. Leave me a review! thanks for reading and to all you who favourite and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

The crew hadn't seemed to wish to stay in the clearing after that, Emma wasn't sure why, the clearing was perfectly safe if they didn't stray, but they insisted. However she'd made them wait until she'd tended to Smee, helping him clean some of the digestive juices out of his eyes with a bandage cloth and water from her canteen. Killian had been at her side and watched her work, looking out for his crew member. It garnered him some more of her respect.

"You're going to stink for a bit" she told him, reaching into another pouch and pulling out a handful of fine bluish powder "But this will see to in none of its stomach acid rashes your skin out" she said with a reassuring smile as she rubbed it over his skin, he was still looking a little shell shocked.

"Oh he's used to stinking, aren't you William?" Hook had joked.

Smee had nodded somewhat absently, Killian gave her a look that asked if he was going to be ok. She'd nodded in response.

"Shock" she said waving his unvoiced concern away.

"The first time I brushed up with one of those things it got my arm in it's mouth right up to my shoulder," she told him, remembering the event vividly "luckily it was smaller than the one that got you and I had a blade, I got free but I had a rash all the way down my arm for two weeks - hurt like hell" she chuckled to Smee as she rubbed the powder on his skin, trying to draw him out of his silence.

"Thank you" he whispered at last. She looked up to see Smee looking at her with grateful eyes.

"I thought I was going to die, thank you" he repeated.

Emma never knew how to handle people's gratitude, never felt right since she was being paid. So she did what she always did when she was faced with being thanked - she turned flippant.

"Don't mention it. Ever. To anyone" she said with a wink. When Smee laughed she knew he was going to be ok.

And so they'd continued on, the rest of the day wasn't nearly as eventful as their high noon break but not uneventful either as Emma guided them through and past dangerous plants and critters. Killian could see why so few left the forest alive.

Kaleese had taken to sticking close to Emma, trotting by her side the rest of the day which kept the others back, not far enough to lose sight of Emma by far but just far enough where she didn't need to keep up any conversations and of that she was glad. Especially with Killian, how he'd saved her life had somewhat thrown her. One minute prying into her wounds - next pulling her from the jaws of death. She was off balance. The last thing she wanted was for him to catch her in any moment unprepared. He needed her alive to survive himself true, but now she felt as if he had something over her and she didn't like it.

"Good god Smee, take a few steps back will ya?" Clark complained "you smell like the wrong end of a horse"

"At least I don't _look_ like the wrong end of the horse" Smee jeered back

"Knock it off" Hook snapped, cowing both men to silence.

It was quiet for a moment…

"How much further?" Peter piped up, breaking the silence from behind Hook

"Don't start" Carver all but barked.

"_Ladies!_" Emma called behind her, annoyed "you're all pretty, quit bickering - we're here"

She stopped at last to look around with a relieved smile. They'd arrived at the stop point just as the sun began to set like she'd planned - they had made good time. The last thing she wanted was to try walking five pirates through the dark in this forest - she'd never be able keep them all alive.

"Is this a camp site?" Smee asked, looking around at the inhospitable looking ground about him.

"Yes" Emma said, dropping her pack and stretching.

"Doesn't look the best place to stop love" Killian said, seeing as the ground looked even less safe than the clearing they'd been in - and they all remembered what had happened there.

"Looks perfect to me" Emma said looking up.

Killian followed her gaze to see a surprisingly big round hovel built high up in the tree.

"A tree fort" Killian remarked dryly, "feel's as if I've returned to Neverland"

"It's not a tree fort" Emma argued defensively "it's a look out point"

"It's a fort and it's in a tree - tree fort" Killian said, levelling her with a look that told her very clearly to stop deluding herself.

"Would you like to sleep on the ground come nightfall?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow, daring him to make another quip.

"… My what a lovely little look out point" he said sounding overly awed, "However I don't see a ladder" Hook observed walking towards Emma.

He was pulled up short by a growling, looking down to see the mismatched eyes of the white wolf fixed on him, lip curled back in a warning.

"Your friend is a tad ornery" Killian observed taking a measured step back.

"Kaleese, relax" Emma said firmly.

The wolf quit growling, looked back up to her and whined. Emma in response reached down and patted her head. Killian noticed she did it with the arm that hadn't been latched onto by the vine, in fact she'd been avoiding using that arm much at all. Emma noticed him watching her and assumed it was because of Kaleese.

"She's a bit protective after a fight" she explained "also she doesn't like strangers"

Hook grinned at the wolf who stared back with eerily intense eyes.

"Oh I don't know, I think I could win her over"

"I think if you value that last hand you won't try" Emma said shaking her head at him.

"How are we getting up there?" Clark asked, taking off his hat to wipe his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

Normally Emma would climb up herself and lower down the pulley rope she had rigged to bring visitors up but her arm had stopped being numb hours ago and now hurt enough that she was trying to limit it's use - she wasn't entirely sure she was up to climbing. But she wasn't about to admit it, so she supposed she was going to find out.

"There's a few pulley ropes at the top" she began, flexing her fingers to test the arm as she spoke. Stabs of pain shot up from wrist to shoulder and she clenched her teeth before continuing.

"I'll climb up and lower it down" she said walking to the tree.

"Actually," Killian began smoothly causing Emma to turn back towards his voice.

"If you don't mind I'd rather send Peter up"

"What? Why me?" Peter asked incredulously

"Perhaps as punishment for lying to your Captain" Killian said, voice conveying a hard edge of displeasure "I recommend doing as you're told _Peter_"

Peter looked suddenly sheepish and nervous

"Yes Captain" he said quietly

"Well your not my Captain and I do mind" Emma said "I can do it."

"Think you can get all the way to the top while carrying your pride do you love?" Killian asked, glancing pointedly at her arm.

Emma laughed, not like it was funny. She pretended she didn't notice the meaningful look.

"Killian I could get to the top of this tree carrying your ego - a great deal heavier than my pride I suspect"

Killian raised an eyebrow "Is that a challenge Swan?"

It wasn't really, more of a taunt. But now… well now she understood Peter's posturing better then she had a few hours ago. Her pride _was_ heavy.

"Maybe it is" she decided, attempting to stare him down - she should have known better.

Killian stared back a short moment, then he slung his canteen off his shoulder and handed it to Smee.

"Hold this" he ordered, striding towards Emma with that same swagger he'd had in the bar - cocky, confident.

That alone was enough to put a fire in Emma's gut. She patted the wolfs head and pointed at another tree with a nook hollowed out at it's base as he drew near. The wolf trotted away and disappeared inside the tree as he approached her. Those eyes of his locked with Emma's, playfully goading her. She fell into step beside him, breaking eye contact at last as the both fixed their gaze on the tree.

"If I get to the top before you I get your Rum" Emma said, upping the ante - if only to make his defeat cost him something more.

"If I win I get another kiss" Killian said before looking to her with a sly smile, he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't love seeing if he couldn't persuade her to be less stubborn with more… physical charms.

"But try not to throw the game on that account" he leaned over and whispered.

Emma saw he expected this to have an affect on her - be it discomfort or to stir a secret wanting in her. It really just made her want to hit him.

"Just climb" she said grabbing onto one of the roots the circled the tree and pulling herself up.

She'd figured that with her hurt arm and the fact that he was missing a hand they would be fairly even. But she'd been wrong. Killian was swift and agile, years of learning how to best use his hook to his advantage and replace his lost hand making him efficient and quick.

Emma's fingers on her hurt arm didn't want to obey her as she grit her teeth and demanded the limb do as it was told.

"Alright love?" she heard him ask.

She looked over to see he had rather cockily stopped climbing and was looking down at her, as if he were trying to give her a chance to catch up - his smile smug and mocking. If it hadn't been on before it most certainly was now. Emma smiled back before reaching up and punching his foot from it's hold, causing him to yelp as he clutched on to a vine to keep from falling and tried to regain his footing while Emma passed him

"Never better" she quipped as she pulled ahead.

_Bitch_ Killian thought even as he grinned up after her. He caught his foothold quickly and double timed it up after her. She'd picked up her pace, masterfully putting to use any advantage she had on him, her flexibility and knowledge of the climb she'd made a thousand times before. Killian wedged his hook in a crack in the tree and grabbed the same vine from below her that she was just reaching for and pulled it so she missed, hand clutching at air and very nearly causing her to fall. She caught herself by grabbing a handful of moss just in time and managed to hold on, scrambling to get a good grip on the tree once more. By the time she did Killian had pulled even with her once more.

"Turnabouts fair play love" he told her with a wink.

_Bastard_ she thought, prickly smile widening. His men were cheering for him as both put their all into the last leg of the climb. Emma felt like her fingers were going to stop listening to her any second as pain stabbed at her shoulder right down to her fingertips, hearing him panting right next to her was just enough to make her competitive side force her to ignore the pain.

She reached up at last and slammed her hand down on the wooden planks grinning from ear to ear before looking over to Killian… Who had slammed his hand down in victory at the exact same moment she had. For a second they just looked at each other as their cocky smiles were replaced by looks of surprise. Then he laughed, a good almost hearty sound.

"I never admit defeat Swan" he told her as he climbed onto the platform "But occasionally I'll amend to a tie" he said, standing above her and offering her his hand.

Emma ignored his hand, pulling herself up and getting to her feet to face him.

"Not bad for a man with one hand" she said, catching her breath and not realizing she had resumed smiling.

"Not bad for a girl with an injured arm" he returned

"It's not injured," she told him, even though it was aching so badly she had to put a great deal of effort to stop her hand from shaking.

"Its sore. And who are you calling 'girl' sea dog?" she asked cheekily.

"Sea dog?" he repeated as she moved to the wall down a ways to untie a few pulley ropes with stirrups for a persons foot.

"That's the best you got?" he asked coming to stand beside her.

"Of course not - but I don't want to make you cry" she returned sassily, throwing the ropes over the edge with her good arm.

Hook watched her, still wearing her half grin - the lass liked a challenge. He could relate he thought, admiring her pretty face.

"You've a beautiful smile lass - you should wear it more often" he told her.

Like he knew it would it vanished from her face and was replaced with something much like begrudging surprise.

"You're so full of crap" she told him

"Really?" he asked stepping closer to her. Her good arm was there instantly, hand outspread against his chest to stop him from getting closer. It only made him grin wider.

The feel of his chest under her hand made her heart jump for a second but she ignored it.

"Most definately" she answered

"So I'm lying?" he challenged, not failing to notice that she was still touching him with those quick sure hands of hers. To that she didn't seem to have an answer, she gave him a slight push instead, not aggressive but enough to reclaim her space.

"Next time we race your rum is mine" she told him instead, kicking the pulley to bring up the first three of his crew members up and turning her attention towards them.

"Keep dreaming sweet heart" he said as he turned to go exploring the 'look out point.'

The platform was larger than the hut, providing a little path that one could walk around the entirety of the building with a railing that provided some measure of protection from losing ones footing and falling to their death. Walking in he saw the little hut was basic, open netted windows and two doors, one hung with some kind of drape and the other bare and open. It was a big circular open space with a fire pit in the middle, thin bamboo like wood was knitted together to make the walls while a straw like grass provided an arching roof. That was it really - not all that clean either with dirt and leaves littering the cabin space.

"Not one to clean for company I see" Hook called over his shoulder with a smirk, kicking a small collection of leaves from his path, it was actually a good little lookout he thought, watching through the netted window as the sun dropped slowly behind the horizon.

That's when he felt something twining around his leg.

He looked down and what he saw turned his blood to ice. It appeared he'd disturbed a wayward creature when he'd been kicking leaves about.

A black, blue and green snake with round amber eyes and a thin slit of a pupil glared up at him with an unforgiving glint as it climbed up his thigh like lightning,. Before he could call out the lower half of its muscled coil was wrapped around his thigh the more dangerous half pulled back, mouth wide and fangs bared as it held itself in a threatening strike pose with a sinister hissing.

"Don't. Move."

**...**

**Dun dun DUN! right when you feel safe right? hahaha, Wow you guys, the response to this has been better than I'd hoped, I know I always thank you guys at the end of a chapter - and I'm not stopping now! Thank you guys :D**


	7. Chapter 7

She looked away for ten seconds and he was off to explore - she'd heard his voice commenting on the state of the place and was about to say something back when she realized something. She hadn't cleared the platform yet.

It was something she usually did before anyone else was even done coming up on the pulley ropes. But she hadn't gotten the chance yet because she didn't usually race clients to the top. She immediately went into the hut where she'd heard Killian's voice come from. She found him in deep trouble. Eye level and sinking fast.

"Don't. Move." she told him, voice tense and soft.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Killian answered just as softly, staring at the long ivory fangs glinting in the fading light.

"I see your making new friends" Emma said, trying to keep Killian calm while easing into the room.

"Swan" Killian said quietly not taking his eyes off the posed creature hugging his thigh, ready to strike.

"Blue touching black" he told her, swallowing the lump in his throat as he watched Emma move around him slowly from the corner of his eye.

Killian felt a bead of sweat run down his face as she carefully moved into his line of vision, still a healthy distance away from him.

"What's it doing?" he asked quietly, trying to squash the urge to make a grab for the creature and throw it away from him as hard as he could, it was far to fast for that.

"Looking for a sweet spot" she told him softly, pulling a short back curved blade from a sheath at her waist.

"Their usual prey is harder to kill than us" she told him, trying to keep him calm as she watched the snakes head weave back and forth, scales glinting mesmerizing in the last rays of sun. Truly a beautiful creature.

"What do I do?" Killian asked, daring only to move his eyes to look at her.

"Pray" she suggested

"Not funny" Killian hissed, watching Emma's face. Her hard blue eyes were trained unwaveringly on the snake as she pulled one fingerless dragon hide glove onto her other hand with her teeth.

"Wasn't meant to be, just back slowly out of here when I say" she said crouching down so she was level with the snake wrapped tightly to his leg, still a good few feet away.

Emma slapped her gloved hand to the floor. Something sewn into the middle of the glove ignited, a bright light now burning in her palm, saved from being burnt by the hide itself. The snakes head turned into Emma's direction violently, hissing loudly as its pupils widened. Killian felt his heart racing in his throat, hand balled up into a tight fist as he tried not to react to the lightning fast movement. His senses were on such high alert from all the adrenalin in his veins that he felt the movement in the corner of the room before he saw it. A slithering motion to his left, barely daring to turn his head he spotted another snake, previously undisturbed now gliding it's way slowly towards the light and by extension Emma.

"Emma" Killian warned, voice strained.

"I see her" she assured him, shifting her foot to turn herself to accommodate the other snakes approach.

"Quite the hero today aren't you love?" he said, his lip twitching in an attempt to grin, sweat continuing to trail down from his brow to his neck.

"I can afford to be with what your paying me" she told him, ends of her lips turning up to match his too tense smile. She was trying to appear as confident as possible to keep him calm, his calm equalled his survival.

"Plus I never pass up a chance to cross off an IOU" she replied, mimicking the snakes weaving motion with the burning light

"Is that your extremely belated version of a thank you for today?" he asked

"No" she smirked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well there's gratitude for ya" he said.

The snake closed it's mouth and weaved it's way back down his leg until it was back on the floor and making it's way towards Emma, drawing even with it's mate. Killian let out a visible sigh of relief, wiping his brow with the back of his sleeve whilst the danger moved steadily away from him and towards Emma

"Go" she ordered.

Killian happily turned to go to the door, trusting that if anyone knew what they were doing it would be her. Then he heard a noise that drew his attention to something above him and he stopped. What he saw found him suddenly doubting her odds. He looked back to her and found that doubt deepening when he noticed that her gloved hand (and injured arm) was trembling.

"Getting a bit crowded in here love"

Emma glanced up to see what he was referring to, the rustling above catching her attention to reveal two more snakes wriggling loose from the straw roofing and climbing down the walls, drawn by the light. She cursed under her breath, apparently it was one of _those_ days. Her focus couldn't stay on them long, she had to keep her eyes trained on the nearest two threats.

"That's it, follow me pretty baby" she cooed to the venomous snakes who approached in something of a daze, mesmerized by the fluid movement of the light.

She looked up to make sure Killian was getting out of the hut. Only to see he wasn't. Instead of getting to safety Hook was drawing his blade slowly.

"I said go" she hissed at him, taking another crouched step back to give her more time as the snakes closed in.

"Numbers are staggering a bit out of your favour darling" Hook returned coolly turning to face the two new poisonous reptiles.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I left you in a bind?" he asked, watching the two snakes weaving their way down the wall.

"A smart one?" she suggested

"Can't get out of these tree's without you" he reminded her "also I'm fond of how you lead, fantastic view"

"Stop, you're making me blush" she said, voice deadpan.

Seeing he wasn't going to leave she quickly gave advice because frankly she did not have the time to argue with him.

"They're fast, wait till they rear to strike then take their heads"

It was reaching that point of the dance where it was do or die, one of his was already on the floor and fast approaching him, other moving a bit slower as it climbed down the door frame. They had a thread of a plan, it was shaky - the next five to ten seconds would see who had watched their last sunset today.

"Captain, Smee's wonderin-" Peter began as he walked into the hut, oblivious to the danger he was intruding upon. Emma felt her heart stop in that brief second, so did Killian's. His timing could not have been worse as Killian's snake was making its way down the frame and now level with his head. And he didn't see it.

Peter didn't see it. Then he did the worst thing he possibly could of done, he froze in the doorway - sensing he'd walked into something but unsure of what.

There was a moment where Killian and Emma made the briefest of eye contact, half of a split second where it was perfectly understood exactly what the other was going to do and agreed upon. It happened so fast it would take Emma playing it through in her mind more than once to get it all straight. It seemed like a blur, like everyone had been waiting for a cue and every creature got it at the same time. Emma struck out with her blade and sliced the closest snakes head clean off just as the light on her glove burnt out, tucking into a roll and barely avoiding the fangs that tried to bury themselves in her throat.

At the same time Killian's first quarry launched itself into a strike so violent it left the ground. Killian blade flicked down with an expert precision that split the creature flying at him neatly down the middle from tongue to tail.

Emma dropped the curved blade and rolled forward just as Killian turned on his heel, her hand going to her wrist for her straight blade while the snake at her back had followed her, mouth open wide so as to plunge it's ivory fangs into her back. The snake was fast - Killian's blade was faster. With unmatched precision it cut through the air and lofted it's head off while the body hit the floor coiling itself into death knots.

Peter had turned his head just in time to see the snake rearing back, eyes going as wide as saucers. Emma flicked her wrist, sending the blade through the air so it was a mere flash of silver in the air before it impaled itself through the creatures eye and speared it to the door frame.

All in the span of seven seconds flat.

For a minute it was still. Peter stood almost as if he were immobile, his eyes never leaving the creature writhing against the door frame in it's death throws while poison dripped from it's fangs onto the floor. Emma was on one knee, hand still out stretched from the follow through of the throw.

Killian was the first to move as he wiped snake blood off his blade on his boot and re-sheathed his sword.

"Excellent form" he said to Emma, looking at the evidence of her marksmanship with a smile.

"You'd take a fair share of coin at darts if you played" he remarked lightly.

Emma stood and strode over to the still stunned Peter, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved him so hard he stumbled out of the hut and hit the railing. This shocked both Carver and Smee who were lowering down the pulley ropes for the last two crew members. It didn't fail to take Killian by surprise either as Emma yanked her blade from the wall, letting the dead snake hit the floor before sliding it back into its holster on her wrist and following Peter out.

"What is wrong with you!?" she demanded, almost yelling.

"I-I-I'm sorry" he stuttered, everything still happening a little fast for him and not entirely sure what he was apologizing for.

"Your just an idiot is that it? That was a nest of death we were just wading through!" she snarled at him mercilessly.

She wasn't sure why she was so angry with him but she couldn't seem to help it. She knew deep down he'd done absolutely nothing wrong - but at that moment she couldn't see that. All she saw was a young boy who'd been looking death in the face.

"Swan-" Hook began coming up behind her. She ignored him.

"And you just walk in like you own the goddamn place? Are you insane?!"

Now she _was _yelling.

"How was I suppose to know?" he asked, sounding both alarmed and harried.

She took an almost involuntary step forward like she was going to hit Peter. And she might have had a hand not grabbed her by her arm and held her back.

"_Emma_" Killian snapped in her ear, shaking her out of her anger. She looked at Killian, still holding her by her arm and watching her with a mixture of shock and sternness, an expression that showed he wouldn't allow her to rough up any of his crew. Just like that all of Emma's anger turned into something heavier in her chest, shame. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and stomped back into the hut before he could see it on her face.

"Stay the hell out of here until I've cleared it, _everyone_" she growled, not stopping to hear anyone's answer.

Killian watched her disappear into the hut before turning his attention to a bewildered Peter.

"I didn't know Captain-" Peter tried but Killian was already waving him off

"It's alright lad, wrong place wrong time" he told him, patting his shoulder roughly.

"She really doesn't like me" Peter told him. To that he shook his head

"I think you make her think of things she'd rather forget" Killian said, looking after her.

Smee approached Killian somewhat hesitantly.

"Umm… what did we miss?"

**...**

** A lot Smee - you missed a lot. Captain Swan - damn you, damn you to hell. To everyone else have a great weekend, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, this got long in a hurry, couldn't seem to end it, hope that's ok, I figure it'll make up for me not being able to update for a while. Also its Sunday and there's no new episode - figured it would be a good day to post. Enjoy!**

**...**

No one dared even ask when it would be ok for them to enter while Emma strode through the hut like an angry storm cloud, checking every nook and cranny of the place, dust and leaves flying out of the doorway with a violence that for some strange reason made Killian want to laugh. He however managed to smother the urge, guessing it may not be good for his health if Emma heard.

Finally after a solid fifteen minutes they heard her voice call out.

"It's safe" she said simply.

Everyone stumbled in from the dark of the platforms walk ways to the hut to see it was now free of debris. Emma had lit a fire and had a few things roasting on a spit.

"Well" Killian started, looking about the place "aren't you just a little home maker?"

"It was clean or choke someone, be thankful" she said, throwing another piece of wood on the flames. A few looks were directed at Peter and hook as if not sure which one of them it was but not doubting it was one of them she wanted to strangle. Everyone took a seat around the fire as the smell of cooking meat filled the air. It took Killian a minute or so to realize she was cooking the headless snakes they'd killed.

"How very practical of you" he said, wrinkling his nose.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Sensitive stomach Captain?" she asked innocently.

"Not at all" he returned with faux pleasantness. He just wasn't going to enjoy it and she knew it. She took the spit off the fire, using the blade to cut him a generous slab before rolling it in a leaf.

"So glad to hear it" she said holding it out to him.

* * *

Everyone was exhausted, almost to exhausted to talk.

Emma gave everyone a share though she enjoyed watching Hook hesitantly take his first bite if only to cheer herself a little with his reluctance to admit he didn't want to eat it. She managed to give Peter his without looking at him and ignoring his muttered thanks. They ate (the meat was tough and a bit rubbery but not unpleasant tasting) and then everyone laid out a roll and laid down for the night. Emma pushed herself into a corner not bothering to lay down any bedding. She sat propped up against the wall opposite everyone else, she noticed Killian situated himself directly across from her as soon as she settled.

"We go at first light" she told him. He nodded, laying down, eyes watching her for a minute in the crackling light of the fires dying embers.

"Yes?" she sighed, sounding tired.

"Nothing" he said innocently.

"Good"

Emma crossed her arms gingerly and with a bit of difficulty before she closed her eyes.

* * *

She sat like that, watching the crew through slit eyelids, pretending to sleep until she was sure everyone had dropped off before she quietly got to her feet. Her soft leather boots made no noise as she tip toed past Killian, pausing only a moment to look down at him, eyes flickering to that securely latched front pocket of his, a small part of her wanting a peek inside. Then she was out the door, exiting the hut onto the walk way. She sat down so her feet hung over the edge and rolled up the sleeve on her injured arm and sighed. Just as she'd thought. All the way up her arm, along the bruise lines from where the creature had latched onto her were about thirteen or fifteen small red stingers with sharp little heads digging into her flesh. Like most things the plant creature had venom, but it only used it against other predators and it wasn't lethal - it merely caused immobility and pain. She hadn't bothered to check for stingers as most often she was not considered a predator. Strangely she was actually kind of flattered. Emma had figured earlier on as the pain in the arm worsened that maybe she'd got stuck with a few, but she didn't tend her wounds in front of clients - she liked to maintain the illusion she was untouchable. Good news was everyone was asleep and once she pulled the stingers all out most of the pain would go away, she'd regain mobility and she'd just have to deal with the bruising.

"Those look like some nasty bits of work," a voice said softly making Emma jump. She looked to see Killian standing in the doorway watching her.

"And you're still here, guess that means I counted the coin out right" he added

"You're suppose to be asleep" she told him, turning away.

"Light sleeper" he said, walking over to stand over her as she tried to roll down her sleeve covertly.

"Ah, ah, ah" he tutted, reaching down with his hook and using it to pull the sleeve back up.

"That needs to be taken care of love" he told her as she pushed his hook away with an annoyed glare.

"Let me help"

"Go back to bed Killian, long day ahead of you tomorrow" she said as a way of declining.

He shook his head and instead sat down next to her.

"Lets see it" he said holding his hand out for her arm.

"It's fine" she lied stubbornly refusing the help, attempting again to roll the sleeve down. However Killian wasn't one to be refused.

"No," he said, using his hook to pull her injured limb to him "it's not" he finished firmly, rolling the sleeve back up. He fixed her with a stare that said he would not be moved on this matter. That stare… made her feel strange.

"Ever the gentlemen" she sneered coolly, smothering the feeling with sarcasm before she could even identify it. He kept his hook gently around her wrist, grasping the end of the first stinger and pulling it out, making Emma gasp.

"Always" he said with a flirty look.

Normally she would have pulled her arm from his grasp but he was surprisingly gentle as he plucked each stinger out. The poison had made it a chore to move the arm true, but despite the fact that she could do this herself for some reason she let him continue. She watched his progress with as neutral a face as she could manage - trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Bit of an over-reaction with Peter today" he said calmly after a few minutes of silence passed, keeping his eyes on his work.

"He could have gotten himself killed" Emma replied defensively, choosing to stare straight ahead of her.

"Yet you weren't nearly as cross with me" he pointed out.

She really didn't want to have this conversation, she was to tired to dance these steps with him.

"You know if I'd hurt my other arm? He'd be dead" she said emotionlessly, letting her guard slip a bit.

"True" he admitted "but it wasn't and he lived" Killian reminded her, "I ask you try not to take out your anger over… past experiences on him"

Oh that burned her more than he could ever possibly know. Her first instinct told her to yank her arm from his grip and use it to break his nose. Then she realized how much of an over reaction that would appear since he had only an inkling of her past, especially seeing how he'd at least attempted to phrased it delicately. This situation should not be getting under her skin so much - it was dangerous. She knew she'd been unfair, every time she looked at Peter she saw what _he_ would have been had he...

Yes, that was very dangerous for her indeed.

Killian was right - she had to detach herself from her bias. So Emma swallowed her pride, not an easy task when it was Captain Hook who made her realize she had to. After another minute of silence she nodded.

"As it is, we seem to make one hell of a team" he said, mercifully changing the subject

"When were not trying to play one another, we do" she agreed amiably, relieved to be onto another topic.

Her candour and casual tone about their 'relationship' if you will put him a bit off balance.

"What makes you think I'm trying to play you?" he asked after a moment

"Seriously?" she asked giving him a look.

"Not everything is a game Swan" he said, appearing sincere.

They both knew appearance could be deceiving.

"Oh don't bother" she chuckled, not buying the line "I know where I stand with you - its why it doesn't bother me" she shrugged.

"Is that so?" he asked, feeling the competitive beast in him stir at the unintentional invite of a challenge from her.

"Quite so" she said, sounding almost bored. That irked Killian. That irked him to a maddening degree.

"I think you're just a sore loser" he said casually.

"I'm sorry - sore loser?" she asked incredulously "exactly when did I lose _anything_?" she demanded angrily.

"Just now - when you lost your cool" he told her with a cocky grin.

That certainly caught her off guard. What was it about this man that could just get under her skin with a snap of his fingers?

"Cute" she sneered in reply after a moment

He pulled out a stinger that was pretty deep and she let a breath hiss out between her teeth.

"Ow" she growled, glaring at him.

"You come up with a name for that beastie yet?" he asked, ignoring her in favour of examining the stinger he'd just pulled.

"Red Cap" she told him instantly.

Killian gave her a puzzled look.

"The creature had no red on it" he pointed out

"I know, Smee has a red cap and it tried to eat him" she shrugged with her one shoulder.

"The beastie is named in his honour" she explained with a graceful nod.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to have left his mark" Killian laughed.

There was silence again as he continued.

"Is it always this hot at night in the forest?" he asked her out of the blue.

"This isn't hot" she assured him rolling her eyes "but yes, it's never much cooler than this"

"And that would be why I prefer the ocean life" he told her

It was then that a question that Emma had always wanted to ask a pirate came to mind, one she never asked because she preferred to not make casual chit-chat with most of her clients. However as she let him take care of her arm she found herself asking.

"What's the ocean like?"

Killian expression was one of disbelief.

"You've never seen the ocean?"

"I've seen it from afar" Emma admitted "but I've never gotten close enough to smell it or touch it"

Killian watched her face as she said this and saw a little longing.

"Longing for the pirate life are you lass?" he asked with a note of teasing in his voice.

"Ha, no" she said shaking her head "just curious about it is all"

"Well" he began, tossing another stinger over the rail

"The ocean has a rhythm all her own, nothing like it - you best have your wits about you when you sail her back because she's a temperamental mistress"

He could tell she was trying not to show how his word drew her in and inwardly he felt like grinning, his lass loved a tale apparently.

"One minute you're sailing with the sun on your face and the next she'll buck and be trying to dash you on the rocks. But the prizes for surviving her wrath? It's freedom out there, its adventure and a challenge. If you live on the sea - it's cause you earn it" he said, feeling a sense of pride fill him about the life he led and the continued challenge of trying to master it.

"I can relate" Emma said, staring off into the tree's.

"I've no doubt, it's a daring life you lead Emma Swan" he said, pulling another stinger from her arm.

"It's never boring" she conceded, letting that little half smile he doubted she knew she was wearing climb onto her face once more.

"Are the legends true?" he asked in a overly dramatic whisper "did The Guide grow up in the dreaded dark forest?"

"Wouldn't you _love _to know" she said with that mischievous 'I'll never tell' look in her eyes.

"Well, aren't you mysterious" Killian said mockingly, before adding "and a tad insane"

"Beg your pardon?"

"I understand guiding others through it, you have a rare profitable skill" he acknowledged with a nod "but why live in this place?" he asked, looking at their surroundings.

"… perhaps this forest is my ocean" she said with a half shrug.

"Is it now?" he asked with a wide smile.

"My forest, your ocean - bit like lovers aren't they?" she asked, at his sly look she continued.

"They can be cruel, but they always let us know when they're about to rise up and unleash all hell so we can save ourselves" at this she looked away from the trees and back at him, eyes meeting his.

"We can ride their very worst, and from that we reap strength and see their wonders"

"Sounds like a dangerous love life" he observed, hand moving slowly down her arm as a light caress, neglecting his work of plucking stingers.

"Affairs like these always are" she said, almost wistfully.

For some strange reason it was then that Killian realized something about her. She hid it well, better than most. The thing about Emma he'd noticed was you could tell what she was hiding by how she tried to hide it. Despite her 'don't give a rats ass' attitude? Emma Swan was lonely. Half of him was strangely more intrigued by this revelation into the enigma that was her. His other more pirate half was wondering if this was his opening… His thumb rubbed slow circles on the back of her hand. Her eyes flickered down to his hold on her hand and then up to him looking… curious by his actions.

"Not all lovers are so rough" he told her softly, almost sincerely.

She remained silent, simply watching his face. He leaned into her, slowly, coming closer inch by inch, holding her gaze with his ice blue eyes. His face was a few inches from hers…

And then she laughed.

He froze, shocked by the sound and the obvious amusement in her eyes.

"Wow" she said before laughing again.

"I'm sorry, did you really think that would work?" she asked tilting her head.

Killian let his more natural devilish smile work it's way onto his face to cover the fact that he was frustrated before pulling back with a shrug. He'd never been outright _laughed_ at before.

"Well, figured it was worth a try" he said roguishly.

Seducing her should not be this difficult, strangely he found himself appreciating this annoying fact. Enjoying it even. Little did he know her heart had been in her throat and she was doing her best to slow it down and not let it show. He might have had her, but she saw it for what it was when he'd begun to lean in, calculating. Always pushing this pirate.

"Of course you did, bastards always do"

He put his hand on his chest, feigning hurt.

"Ouch love" he said with an exaggerated frown, hand letting hers go as he pulled the last stinger from her arm.

"Ow!" she punched his arm "you're an asshole" she growled when he laughed, pulling a flask from his side.

"I think you'd be suspicious if I was anything else"

"Hmm, true" she said with her hard crooked smile. The stingers, no long pumping their venom, left her arm feeling almost light with the lack of pain, making her sigh with relief.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw him use his teeth to pull the cork from the top and let it drop - hanging by a bit of string.

"You have your balms, I have mine" he said, pouring a stream of amber liquid down her arm and washing away a few thin streams of blood.

"Ahhh! What the hell is that!" she hissed between clench teeth. She tried to pull her arm away but his hook around her wrist kept it where it was

"Easy, it's rum" he told her, steadying her arm.

"You'd waste rum on me?" she said, eyes clenching shut as the alcohol burned.

"I'm flattered" she managed to add sarcastically.

"Don't be, I lifted it off Carver" he confessed to her mockingly

She looked at him stunned and then shook her head.

"Of course you did, you're a pirate to the bone Killian" she muttered.

"Thank you milady" he said with a playful cordial nod of his head, using his teeth to re-cork the flask and using what looked like a handkerchief to dab her arm dry.

"Can you swim in it or is it too dangerous for that?" she asked

"Sorry?" Killian said, thrown by the abrupt change of topic and mood.

"The ocean" she said slowly, as if hoping he'd catch up.

"… Of course you can swim in it - most of the time it's safe" he said with a raised eyebrow, why was she talking about the ocean again?

"Most of the time?" she repeated sceptically.

"Always risks lass" he answered "you have a desire to swim the great blue?"

"Maybe… I just don't know if I can" she said

"Can what?" he asked, unsure of her meaning.

"Swim" she admitted "I've never tried"

He saw she was trying to keep the conversation going, whether she realized it or not. Emma was drinking in the human contact he figured she so often denied herself.

"No lakes or lagoons to practice in?" he asked, obliging her.

"Would you swim in one of the dark forests ponds or lagoons?"

Hmm, lass had a point.

"Not even if you paid me" he admitted with a laugh

"You _are _paying me and even then I wouldn't, mermaids have sharp teeth" she said with an exaggerated shudder before smiling slyly.

"Well, an interesting first try it should make either way" he said, dabbing the last of the rum from her arm.

"I can only imagine" she agreed.

He was looking at her a bit expectantly as he tended her arm. It took her a minute to realize what he was after.

"Waiting for my gratitude?" she asked with a raised brow.

"It is customary after someone lends you assistance of some kind, yes" Hook replied innocently. Ha - that was funny.

"I only thank people who help me out of some kind of genuine desire to help" she said "not people who use injury as an opportunity to get under my skin"

She gave him a pointed look.

"Oh, don't pretend you're not having fun love" he said with a smile

"You wish"

But even as she said it she was lying, after that stunt earlier she was still begrudgingly enjoying his company. _Careful Emma _she thought to herself, _don__'__t let him inside your guard. _She looked down at Hook's hand as he pulled away and spotted something on his wrist she hadn't noticed before. A tattoo, looked like a heart with a knife through it, a banner draped across it with a name…

"Milah?" she read out loud, not thinking anything of doing so.

Killian froze, his muscles stiffened drawing Emma's eye to his face.

Just in time to see pain and rage fleet across it before a stony façade covered it, eyes now trained directly in front of him in silence. Emma felt her heart in her throat for a moment as she realized she was unwittingly close to crossing the line of that unspoken truce. But the look of loss, that pain and that anger that had flashed in his expression…

She could see he was waiting, possibly with venom on his tongue if she dared toe that line much like she had earlier. And yet she felt something when she'd caught that brief glimpse of loss and anger. She felt like she'd saw him in that second. Only deep love could turn to that depth of pain and anger, especially when there was someone to blame as she surely knew there was - and unbidden she felt empathy swell for him.

Because she understood… she understood it well.

What she should have done was change the topic and forget this indiscretion had happened. Instead she found her arm reaching out and her hand gently grasping his shoulder. He looked at her at last, face a mask of stone still, but a curious glint growing in his eyes as to what exactly she was doing. He'd been waiting to see which move she would make, leave it alone or go for it - because he was ready if she tried, just waiting for the signal for him to reach just as viciously for those wounds of hers and dig into them to hurt her back. So when he felt her gently touch on his shoulder he was unsure exactly what she was doing, eyes flicking to her hand and then to her face questioningly. Emma opened her mouth but nothing came out at first. What was she doing? Why did she want to lend some comfort to him? She should not give a damn - not about a bastard pirate's feelings or his loss she thought closing her mouth. But when she looked to his face again she remembered… loss.

Killian watched as her eyes met his like she was searching for something in them; and then her face went from an unsure look of sympathy to something much like conviction, a strange sure strength before opening her mouth to speak once more and uttering seven simple words.

"You'll get the one who did it" she told him.

His face was openly surprised and shocked - of all the things he'd expected, sympathy and assurance had been the farthest thing from his mind. Both were silent for a second, caught in what some may have called a moment. Then Emma pulled her hand back, not sure if she'd over stepped their careful boundary. Whether she had or not, she'd lost her nerve to find out, getting to her feet with a swift ease.

"Good night Killian" she said quickly, almost hurrying away from him and into the hut, making a retreat as it were. Killian stayed put, thrown off balance and unsure of how to react to what had just happened, her words ringing in his head.

_Careful Jones _he thought to himself, looking after her retreat. _Don__'__t let her inside your guard._

**...**

**Yeeeeah, I got carried away, lol. Have a good one everybody! thanks for read and to everyone who's reviewed and given me feed back, bless your hearts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg, this fic has run out of control on me, lol. In case you've gotten this far, are enjoying it and wondering how long it's going to be - I really hope I can get this one done in 15 chapters or less (ha, less... that's funny...) my imagination really took me away on this one. Enjoy!**

**...**

She was asleep - or some kind of in-between as she usually was when she slept in the forest - when she felt a hand reaching for her. Years of sleeping in the dangers of these trees had trained her to feel the very disturbance of air around her. Her hand shot up and gripped the wrist of the person before the offending hand could touch her shoulder, making the person gasp.

"Peter" Emma said calmly, eyes still closed "if you wish to wake me, saying my name is more than satisfactory"

"S-sorry" Peter apologized as she opened her eyes.

He looked a bit haggard in the scant light of a bluing sky, sun not yet crawling up over the horizon. She swallowed that instinctive feeling of concern and squashed it as best she could. Peter was a pirate, young true but youth should not make her less wary of that fact.

"Sun's not up quite yet kid - you've got another twenty minutes to sleep, I'd suggest you take it" she told him, glancing at the sky to confirm the time.

"I… uh… I can't sleep" he said, looking down at the floor as she released his wrist.

"Nervous?" she asked, rubbing her face. She would very much like to be resting still but if she had to talk to a pirate right now she would very much like it to be any of them except Killian. Peter didn't answer her inquiry, he didn't really have too though it was plain on his face.

"You're safe up here, the snakes don't move much at night - nets pretty much keep everything else out" she explained quietly so as not to wake the others, trying to put him enough at ease to leave her alone.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, right" he said, agreeing quickly in the same hushed voice. He actually looked a little flustered, like he didn't know how to speak to her.

Emma looked at him curiously - what was up with this kid?

"I almost died" he said, like he'd only grasped this fact now and didn't what else to say. Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes, cute how he thought that was a big deal in the Dark Forest.

"Join the club" she said, suddenly not in the mood to be sensitive. He seemed a little thrown by her lack of tact.

"Have I done something to personally offend you?" he asked a bit testily, that disconcerted air about him disappearing.

"You've woken me up to talk about feelings, I'd rather be sleeping" she told him with a sarcastic smile.

"I don't want to talk about feelings, stop treating me like a kid Emma"

Her eyes widened by the vehemence he managed to muster into that hushed sentence. He stared hard at her, posturing once more. Ah, so Peter wanted her respect did he? This should be interesting. She saw at the same time he was trying to impress her a little, doing his very best to show he was determined and resolved, two things Emma legitimately admired in a person. In that moment she realized that she hated this kid a little bit - he made her heart ache. But if they were to continue forward successfully apparently this had to be resolved.

"Alright" she said sitting up and giving him her full attention "What is it you wish to discuss Peter?" she'd give him his chance, everyone deserved one.

"I may not want to be here and you may not want me here but I am here, deal with it"

Emma narrowed her eyes and felt her smile sharpen, he tried to look unfazed.

"Look at you, putting on your big boy pants" Emma said derisively.

To his credit Peter ignored the taunt, a feat she would not have thought a sixteen year old testosterone stress ball capable of. He stared at her, waiting to see how she'd react as she weighed out this new side of him. He'd attempted no heroics as of yet, he hadn't been overly insolent and he was standing his ground against her. Begrudgingly she admitted that was worthy of some of her respect. At last she gave a nod of her head.

"Fair enough. You're tougher than I gave you credit for Peter"

He almost smiled, then he tried to hide it with a cough before continuing.

"Ok, good, right. Now that that's, uh, solved I just wanted to… apologize for… upsetting you" he said, suddenly almost shy, looking up at her through his lashes as that uncertain air bout him returned. That certainly caught her off guard. Gratitude she was good at reasoning away and deflecting because she was being paid for her services - apologies were new territory. It made her feel bad because he hadn't done anything terribly wrong except for being young really. There were those bias's again.

"Don't… don't worry about it" she sighed, patting his arm.

"Is there a reason you didn't want to come through the forest?" she asked, reflecting upon his earlier remark._ If we go, we all go willingly__…_had Hook been talking about Peter?

His eyes flickered to the side for just a moment before going back to her. The hesitancy was carefully noted by Emma.

"The fact that everything in here wants to kill us all isn't enough?" he asked

That actually made her laugh a little.

"I suppose it is" she smiled. He smiled back and he looked so young it hurt.

"I'll get you all through" she assured him looking into his eyes smiling with her hand on his shoulder - why did he look flustered again? His face was a little red- oh crap.

Sixteen and crushing. This was awkward. She found herself glancing at Hook who had come in from the walk way much later than her and hoping he was really asleep and not lying there listening to everything with his eyes closed. When she glanced back Peter was leaning in, eyes closed as if to kiss her. Sixteen, crushing and going for it. She may have overreacted a little.

Emma stopped him by grabbing his face and pushing him so hard he tumbled backwards, loudly crashing into the burnt out logs in the middle of the room. Everyone was suddenly in a flurry of movement as Peter clambered to get up and the others flailed awake, startled. Killian was sitting straight up - his hook ready to impale the first threat he saw.

Only to see there was no threat - just Peter scrambling to get to his feet, covered in ash while Emma stood and stared at the boy incredulously.

"The hell!" Carver grunted, trying to untangle himself from his bedding.

"Up and at'em boys" Emma said loudly, like this was exactly how she intended to wake them all.

Killian's eyes went to Peter who's face was so red he looked like a tomato that wanted to go crawl under a rock and then at Emma who was looking a tad bewildered.

"Everything alright?" he asked carefully.

"Of course it is, it's fine, why wouldn't it be fine? Everything's fine - I'm gonna go," she paused for a second as if scrambling in her head to find a good reason "gather breakfast - we leave in fifteen" the words tumbled out of her mouth as she shot for the door and disappeared before he could ask her anything else. People needed to stop trying to kiss her. Peter brushed the ash off him, tried to grab his stuff and slip away to pack it away from everyone else much like Emma had. Unfortunately Killian was on his feet now, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him back.

"And just where are you going lad?" he asked narrowing his eyes

"I... uh…"

"What did you do?" Hook demanded through grit teeth.

Peter refused to look at him, eyes shooting to the other crew members who were watching curiously.

Killian didn't fail to notice this either.

"I need new boots and I'm not afraid to skin one of you lot to get them - we move in ten, pack!" he snarled.

Suddenly everyone was very busy, pulling their things together and getting their boots back on. Killian pulled Peter a little farther from the rest of the crew none to gently and glared at him, awaiting his answer. As softly as possible Peter slowly told Hook.

"I tried to… kiss her"

At first Killian was stunned, and then he was pissed. He really didn't like that Peter had tried to kiss Swan. Then he remembered that Peter was sixteen and had been shoved into the burnt out fire place for his troubles. He found himself suddenly cheered, laughing out loud which served only to embarrass poor Peter even further.

"Lad," he said letting his shirt collar go and shaking his shoulder as he chuckled "that was ballsy" he told him. Peter gave Hook a half smile at the complement. Killian's face sobered then as he looked at Peter, who's relief turned to vague alarm by his Captains sudden mood change.

"Swan's off limits Peter - understand?"

It was moments like these the teen remembered why people feared the great Captain Hook.

"Yes Captain" he answered, almost at attention.

"Good - pack your roll" he said letting him go with a slight push forward to get him going.

* * *

Killian went looking for her, done packing before the rest of his crew. She wasn't on the walkway in the orange rays of first light and when he looked down to see if she was on the ground all he saw was her pack slumped against a tree. He slipped his foot into the stirrup of one of the pulley ropes and stepped off the platform. His descent was smooth, bending his knee's slightly when his boots hit the ground. He gave the rope a tug and watched as it rolled it's way back to the top of the tree and found himself wondering how long it had taken her to build this whole set up. He strolled over to the tree where her pack was and looked up to see her, blond hair still a bit tussled, green cloak thrown over her shoulder so the hood was open like a bag on her chest, allowing her to drop the brown pieces of fruit she was picking into it, keeping her hands free.

Killian knew she knew he was there even as she refused to look at him. He could feel something different about her attempt to ignore him, usually it was out of exasperation or some sort of disdain, this felt almost… awkward. They both knew why, last night something had changed. She was waiting for him to say something so she would know where they stood. He for one would rather forget it had happened, he couldn't afford for things to change between them - for it to be anything but a game.

"Suns barely up and I hear you're already breaking hearts Swan" he called up to her.

"Seducing men who aren't me?" he said when she looked down at him surprised by his teasing tone, seeing his one hand on his heart like she'd dealt him a blow.

"I'm offended" he said, pouting out his lower lip.

She felt all the tension go out of her at his words - they were going to pretend her indiscretion didn't happen last night. She was just fine with that.

"Kids a walking hormone Hook, he practically can't help himself" she said, looking back to her work, still testing the waters of this conversation.

"I think you underestimate your charms darling" he returned. She shook her head and tossed him a fruit with her usual sharp smile.

He caught it one handed and she turned to sit a bit more comfortably on the branch she was perched in - looking as natural there as an exotic bird.

"What's this?" he asked, examining the fuzzy, ugly brown fruit that was about as big as his palm.

"Breakfast, I call them sunrise fruit" she told him.

He looked curiously at the round brown sphere for a moment wondering how she could have possibly come to that name for such an unappealing looking thing.

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"Take a bite and find out" she said with an encouraging wave of her hand.

He looked at her suspiciously and she rolled her eyes at the unspoken implication.

"For the love of god I'm not trying to poison you - just try it"

He watched her for another second before he took a bite out of the fruit. The texture was different then he was used to but the flesh was so juicy it spilt down his chin, deliciously sweet and tangy with a hint of warmth much like you'd get from drinking a bit of rum. He looked at the fruit where he'd bitten into it to see the inside was the most vivid mixture of orange and pink he'd ever seen. She saw the surprise on his face and smirked.

"Ye of little faith" she said with a slight shake of her head.

"Forest of death, forgive me a little hesitancy Swan" he replied taking another bite.

"You, hesitant?" she said sarcastically "Surely not."

His face turned to an expression she could only describe as 'oh you're _hilarious_'

"You're packed" she said, noticing his compact little bag on his shoulder - she figured he'd have one of his crew do that for him.

"Your powers of observation serve you well" he replied, wiping the juices from his chin with the back of his sleeve.

Emma felt her eyes narrow at the casual backhanded insult. Then she felt herself smile.

"Yours don't" she grinned, pleasant tone of voice drawing his eyes up to her warily. Emma made a strange clucking noise with her tongue, Killian felt teeth gently nip into his boot and tug firmly, sending him off balance face first into the dirt with a cry. He hastily scrambled to move back from whatever it was attacking him, flipping himself over to better defend himself. One black eye and one red eye looking at him. Kaleese stood just over his feet panting happily as if laughing at him - much like Emma was. She jumped out of the tree, landing quietly just beside Killian who glared up at her.

"You know I was feeling a bit off, but I feel so much better now" she said, almost busting into another fit of laughter.

Killian reached out and used his hook to pull her foot from under her. She yelped and fell to the ground next to him with a dull thud.

"Me too" he laughed back as she groaned.

"I thought you were always a gentlemen?" she wheezed, smacking him on the arm while Kaleese came to stand over her and licked her face.

"I am, but it's early" he shrugged "I'm only human… an excruciatingly handsome one but none the less human" he winked sitting himself up.

Out of all the conversations she'd had with Killian this one was the one throwing her the most. Every conversation had been a game on some level, all except this one - it had an ease and light heartedness to it she hadn't experienced before. When she recognised that it scared her a little. Killian got to his feet with ease while she chose not to move, trying to glean something from him with just her eyes. Had something changed between them? She could only hope not she thought as he turned to see her still lying there watching him and bent low to offer her a hand up. Emma looked at the hand but didn't reach for it, Kaleese looked at the hand that was by extension a bit close to her mussel and growled. Killian watched the wolf carefully for a moment but didn't retract the offered hand.

"She really doesn't like me" he noted, almost looking confused.

"Don't take it personal Hook" Emma said, still laying flat on her back "she doesn't much like anybody"

"Maybe she should try giving someone a chance" Killian suggested, those ice blue eyes of his looking into her, ignoring the growling wolf as if she weren't there at all. Nothing had changed she thought, looking at that hand offering to help her._ It's just a game_ she told herself.

"Ease up girl" Emma said to the wolf who immediately quit growling. She reached past Killian's offered hand to grab hold of her friends flank and pull herself up. He stepped back and retracted his hand with a smirk. Like the wolf, Emma never let anyone get too close.

"Captain" a voice called, drawing both of their eyes to the three men descending on the pulley ropes. It was Carver, coming down with Peter and Clark, Smee at the top waiting for a rope. when they hit the ground Peter had to reach over to keep Clark steady, hat falling off his head.

"Somethin's a matter with Clark" Carver said, squint eye twitching a bit.

Killian and Emma shared a brief look before they both strode over to the men. Clark was having a hard time staying on his feet, he almost appeared to be drunk.

"Has he been at his rum?" Hook demanded, not looking pleased in the slightest.

"I don't think so Captain, he was fine five minutes ago" Peter offered, helping Clark to sit on a near by moss covered rock before his legs gave out and putting his hat back on his head.

"Did he eat anything?" Emma asked as she knelt in front of him, taking his hand and examining his fingers. He didn't pull away from her touch but she got the feeling it was because he couldn't.

"I don't think so" Smee said, just joining the group as he stepped out of the pulley ropes stirrup.

"Clark can you hear me?" Emma asked, checking his arms for scratches or discolouration.

Clark didn't say anything which prompted her to look up and examine his face. All colour had drained from his cheeks, lips pressed into a tight line. It was his eyes that stopped her mid examination - they were cloudy and not in the drunken poisoned way. It was as if a thin film covered his eyeballs and marred the colour of his irises - and behind that film was a crisp look of terror.

"Emma," Hook said, tone tense as he noticed this change as well "what's wrong with his eyes?"

Despite these frightening signs she actually sighed, relieved.

"Nothing" she told him standing.

"That doesn't look like 'nothing' to me love" Hook observed.

"Carver, Smee - if you would kindly hold Mr. Clark" she asked politely.

Both men looked at their Captain as if asking if it were ok to follow her request.

"You heard the woman" he snapped, kicking both men into gear.

Each man took hold of one of Clarks passive shoulders.

"Very firmly please" Emma instructed before she reached into a small pouch at her side, coating her fingers in a clear liquid that smelt like grain alcohol.

"What's wrong with him" Killian asked, though his tone made it seem more like a demand for her answer.

"He's picked up a passenger" she said cryptically, taking a hand full of his hair and pulling his head forward to expose the back of his neck. Peter and Killian took a curious step forward. On the back of Clarks neck was a black beetle looking thing, about the size of a man's thumb, six thick looking legs braced on each side of its body.

"What the hell is that?" Peter asked, sounding a bit horrified as Emma fingers hovered over it.

"Nightmare beetle," Emma told him

"Ready?" she asked Smee and Carver, both gave her a nod. Emma grasped the bug firmly between her thumb, index and middle finger and pulled. As soon as she touched it there was a high pitched whining sound, she gave a sharp tug, pulling the creature off Clarks neck, leaving three neat needle like puncture wounds in a vertical line to well up with blood behind. At few moments later Clark came to life, film retreating from his eyes as he screamed and tried to tear himself away from both men in a panic.

"It's alright man, easy!" Smee said, tone strained as he tried to hold him from running into the bush. He very nearly knocked Carver to the ground trying. It took a few more seconds but Clark stopped trying to run, gasping for air with wild eyes.

"Are you with us Clark?" Killian asked, watching his panicked crewman carefully.

"W-w-what happened?" he stuttered, hands shaking a little.

"This happened" Emma said holding the bug out as it's legs waved in the air lethargically. Clark pulled back like he was afraid it was going to fly from her fingers and attack him.

"Nightmare beetle" she repeated, holding it up for everyone to see.

"Its not lethal, it feeds off fear or whatever fear puts in the blood" she explained, noticing how everyone had taken the smallest of steps back from her and the bug except for Hook. "It pumps you full of something that makes you very sluggish, a mild paralytic, sometime it looks like you've drank to much. Then it gives you horrifying hallucinations or nightmares. When it's full it flies off and you go back to normal - physically the least harmful thing in these trees."

The whining noise it was making got louder as it shuddered in her fingers.

"The strain it puts on the mind however is a different story" she said, glaring at the beetle.

There were white lines almost like veins branching out from where her fingers touched it's shiny black body now, drawing Hook in closer to examine it. Emma watched him fearlessly lean in to look. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been betting on him to flinch back like the others, but not him.

Never Captain Hook.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Salt burns leeches, alcohol does the same to these things" she said dropping it on the ground and stepping on it with a loud crunch, silencing it. Emma saw Clark watch her do it, some of the tension going out of him with it now dead. However he still looked shaken, he was pale, eyes too wide and looking like he'd seen a particularly frightening ghost. She grabbed his shoulder and gave him a friendly shake to draw his eye to her.

"Sometimes we see things from our past that terrified us, but it's not real - you're ok" she assured him, opening his hand up and putting a sunrise fruit in it. She tossed everyone else one too before she put her cloak back on and picked up her pack.

"Shall we?"

**...**

**Things are changing people! Thank you so much for reading everybody :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**yeah, so - totally posted same chapter twice, I blame Once withdrawls! Happy Sunday everybody!**

**...**

It was hot, the pools of sunlight that streamed through the bright green leaves of the tall trees intensifying the heat, somehow exaggerating the smells of the mosses and undergrowth on the ground until you could practically taste it. Now in the very heart of the dark forest it seemed louder, the chirping of unfamiliar birds and the sounds of unseen creatures going about their business crowded the forest, their marching and occasional chatting only adding to the little symphony. Once again Kaleese stayed close to her, keeping the other at a bit of a distance.

But unnoticed to Emma every now and then she'd drop back from her side and wander by Killian, examining him for a few moments with mismatched eyes before snorting and then trotting back up to Emma.

"Swan" Killian called finally after about the fifth time the wolf came to eye him up.

She stopped walking and turned to address him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is there something wrong with her?" he asked indicating Kaleese with a nod of his head.

Emma frowned, looking at Kaleese who panted happily up at her.

"She looks fine, why?"

"Nothing I suppose" Hook said slowly watching the wolf as its tongue lolled from it's mouth, eyes only for her. Emma gave him a queer look before she shrugged and continued forward. Kaleese quit panting as soon as Emma looked away and Killian swore the beast _glared_ at him. Killian tilt his head staring back cautiously, Peter made to walk past him with the other crew members close behind. Kaleese snorted at Hook again startling the gangly teen to a stop, showing her teeth this time before turning to go.

"What was that?" Peter asked, watching Kaleese slink off after Emma.

"Call me crazy," he said "but I think that wolf is trying to pick a fight with me" Killian finished with a raised eyebrow.

"… Captain?" Peter said unsurely.

"Keep moving lad" he said, trekking forward.

Emma kept a tab on Kaleese after Hook's odd question, wondering if perhaps Kaleese was showing some signs of injury she had failed to see. So this time she noticed when the wolf slowly peeled off from her side, turning her head ever so slightly to see exactly what she was doing. The wolf fell back slowly, foot by foot until she was trotting next to Hook who seemed to be expecting her visit.

"Yes, I'm well aware you don't like me," she heard Hook sneer "for the record I'm not terribly fond of you either."

She heard the wolf make a strange half growl half bark sound. Emma knew that sound - she made it when she wanted to fight with other wolves who drew too near to the group. Or when she was testing someone she was jealous of. She'd made that noise with Emma when she first met Graham for six months before they'd made peace and become friends.

Emma turned on her heel, shocked by her behaviour towards Hook of all people.

"Kaleese!" she scolded.

Instantly the wolfs head dipped down low to the ground as if ashamed she'd been caught.

"Get up here" Emma spat through grit teeth pointing in front of her.

Killian grinned cheekily at the wolf, watching her sulk towards Emma.

"One shit disturber is enough for this group, don't you think?" she asked coolly when the white wolf stood in front of her.

Kaleese did not look up from her feet, ears laid back against her head guiltily. Emma pointed a head of her and whistled; she made a huffing noise and trotted ahead of the group with a moody flick of her tail. Good god, jealous of Hook? That wolf needed her head checked.

"Your friend's a bit sassy today" Hook remarked as he walked up beside her.

"She's just moody" Emma lied.

He watched her face as she said this and she saw a crooked smile pull at his lips

"Lie" he said.

Her eyes widened a touch, somewhat caught off guard by him calling her on it.

"Terribly annoying isn't it?" he asked her dryly.

Emma smiled brightly before she flipped him off.

"Ooo, guess Kaleese isn't the only one who's a bit moody is she love?" he called after her as she walked away.

He easily caught up to her again and kept pace with her. Now that the wolf was off scouting a head and not chasing off anyone who got to close to Emma it seemed like the perfect opportunity to work on her. Her words from the other night still rung in his head every so often and it bothered him - she was just a challenge, this was business.

It was only a game.

Straight flirting wasn't proving very effective to get past her guard, romance was out as well - he could see now soft tactics were not something that would work on her. No - Swan was too clever for that, to sharp and witty. He couldn't dig into her defences, he'd need to draw her out. He was somewhat surprised by his eagerness in the pursuit of her. But Emma's un-matched ability to tally him step for step in this game was a level of excitement he'd not encountered in a very, very long time.

"I couldn't help but notice your necklace earlier" Hook said, looking at the black cord that held the beautiful violet pearl around her neck.

Her hand reached up to touch it but she stopped herself and forced her hand back down, not answering the observation. Interesting…

"A beautiful trinket for a beautiful woman" he continued with a frisky grin, expecting her to roll her eyes since she was used to this approach. Instead she looked at him guardedly, like she was trying to figure out what angle he was coming at her from. _Don__'__t underestimate her _he reminded himself, she was not the ordinary mark in any sense of the word.

"But you don't strike me as one to buy yourself jewellery" he watched her reaction to his words, gaze appearing casual. She said nothing, keeping her face blank - a marker in and of itself that she was trying not to show something.

"Thought not - your lover bought it for you" it wasn't a question, he said it like it was a fact. A brash assumption.

"What?!" she sputtered "no he didn't!" she almost laughed, stunned by how far off the mark he was.

"Of course he did" Hook insisted, rolling his eyes as if she was being ridiculous for denying it.

"I don't have a lover" she informed him sounding aggravated.

"Bet it was the contact - Graham wasn't it?" Hook asked, as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"The way he was all in charge and protective of his woman" he went on as if it all made sense now, almost making her jaw drop with the sheer arrogance of it.

"I suppose he was alright looking," he continued, not sounding impressed by the man as he recalled him "I mean he's not me, but who is?" he shrugged.

"Graham is not my lover, I don't take _lovers,_" she said the word like it was dirty "he's my friend he has been for years" Emma told him matter-of-factly.

"And thank god he isn't you" she finished with a glare which he responded to by continuing to grin. She shook her head, after so many spot on observations it surprised her how wrong he'd read into that one.

"Thank god indeed," Hook agreed moving a bit closer to her as they walked "I don't want to be your _friend_" he cooed suggestively. She'd given him things about herself he could work with now.

"Good, you'd never get that far" she told him.

Lonely with a disdain for love, this one had been burnt.

"I bet you've never even been in love" he said cockily, watching her from the corner of his eye. Her blue eyes briefly flicker down, so fast he almost missed it.

"No Killian, I've never been in love"

_Liar _he thought. For some reason he felt a little twinge in his heart at the small revelation, to be burnt so bad that you wouldn't even admit it could have been love was… tragic.

He caught the feeling and did his best to quash it - he was trying to get under her skin, not let her do the same to him.

"Graham" he said, as if the name taste bad in his mouth to move the conversation along "What kind of name is that?"

"Like you can talk _Captain Hook_" she replied, taking a semi-playful jab at him. He had to smother his grin, he was in.

Wow Emma thought - way, way off base. She laughed a bit to herself, he was really losing his-

She sobered instantly as she went over the exchange they'd just had in her head...

That devious prick.

He was making wrong assumptions on purpose - to draw her into the conversation by correcting him, giving him information on her. And she'd fallen for it - she'd actually taken the bait. She felt like walking off the path to go smash her face into one of the trees she'd gone past. She was instantly furious with both herself and him. But she'd caught on now, better late than never.

"So no lovers then," he said unaware the game was changing under his nose "explains why you like the game. You don't… _play_ enough" he said, lingering on the word play like it was naughty.

"I get the feeling you _play_ enough for the both of us" she said with the same emphasis.

"Practice makes perfect love" he said, moving a little closer so their arms were touching as they walked.

"So how good are you at the game Killian?" she asked, her tone a touch curious and almost… teasing.

"No complaints from other players" he informed her with a wicked smile.

"You care for any of them?" she asked casually, not returning his stare.

He felt the trap in that question.

"They all had their special charms" he said somewhat evasively, trying not to sound as casual - he didn't want to lose her now.

"What charms do you look for?" she asked, sounding amused.

He chuckled before he fixed her with a roguish look, Killian smelt an opening.

"I'll tell you," he said coyly "if you let me whisper it in your ear"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" she asked a bit warily, but still looking a little intrigued.

Killian couldn't help but notice that wasn't a no. He tried to not let his smile widen - he had her.

"Because it's a secret Swan" he said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. He leaned in, using his hand to brush away a lock of her blonde hair. She didn't pull away as his breath tickled the nape of her neck and his lips hovered millimetres away from her ear. They'd both stopped walking at this point, her lack of resistance emboldened him and as he whispered his hand slipped very carefully and slowly around her waist.

"I look for women who hold fire in their hearts - because that is something to precious and rare to ignore"

she felt that whisper, hot and intimate on her skin. She didn't push him away or try to pull back. Hook cautiously began to pull her closer to him, very slowly, in such a way that was almost unnoticeable but most definitely happening. She glanced to see Smee and Peter deep in conversation, a little ways away still but approaching, Clark and Carver behind them - this would have to be quick. She was drawn out of this observation by the gentle feel of his teeth nipping her ear and sending a shockwave through her entire core, making her draw a surprised gasp - _pay attention Swan_. He heard the sharp breath and gently pulled her even closer until she was almost against him and still she didn't pull away. Pulling his head back to look at her face to see if her face revealed anything. At the look in her eyes, curious and unsure, he felt a leap of victory in his heart… and something else.

It almost felt like desire. _About bloody time _he thought as he dipped his head in to press his lips to hers…

Centimetres away from completing the kiss he felt something sharp press against his stomach.

He froze, eyes flickering down to see her hand holding that wickedly curved blade she kept sheathed at her waist, threatening to spill his guts on both their shoes with a flick of her wrist. His eyes moved back up to her face, gone was the wide eyed look of someone be-spelled by charm, now her blue eyes were smug and a touch cool.

"Do you know what your problem is Killian?" she asked him in a whisper that touched his mouth.

"You don't play the game enough with players, you're to busy with the pawns - so much so you've forgotten when an opening is too easy to be right" she told him, her smile holding just as much potential to cut as her blade.

He'd lost her sooner than he'd thought and his expression hardened. A part of him was furious that she'd bested him, angry that he'd let _her_ pull _him_ in. The other half of him? Perversely excited - because he didn't know what she was going to do next.

"I. Am not. A pawn" she said slowly enunciating each word carefully, narrowing her gaze.

There was fire in his eyes, mirrored in her own - a potential for them both to burn. What angered her the most was that she did want him a little, and she couldn't have that - he was just to dangerous.

Little did she know the same thought was running through his head.

"Of course not" he said, pulling his head back with a cheeky nod.

She stepped out of his arms, re-sheathing her blade at her waist just as Smee and Peter looked their way, on the cusp of catching them in the act of the precarious embrace.

"Are we stopping?" Smee asked, sounding hopeful as sweat ran down his brow.

The hopeful anticipation in his question managed to break some of the tension between them, drawing her attention off Hook.

"Not yet" she said with a sigh to the red capped pirate "we don't stop until-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a howl. Emma's head snapped in the direction of the sound so fast it looked painful.

"Was that-" Hook began to ask

"Yeah," Emma answered in a tense voice "she's found something"

She turned around and took off in the direction of the sound. Smee and Hook shared a brief look before running after her.

"Wait up!" Peter called, sprinting behind them.

When they caught up to her she was kneeling down on the ground, Kaleese was pacing almost nervously, head swing this way and that so that blood red and night black eye of hers scanned the ground.

"Sonuvabitch" Emma hissed between clenched teeth as she examined something.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked warily, feeling a pit growing in his stomach as she stood, face hidden behind the curtain of her long blond hair. She didn't answer him immediately, looking at the path ahead - Hook didn't see what she saw, but then again that was what he paid her for.

"Swan" he said firmly, trying to get an answer from her.

She looked back at him at last and what he saw made his blood run a bit colder in his veins. She was worried - when The Guide was worried things were bad.

She gestured with a nod for him to move aside with her. The games was being put on hold apparently.

They moved a little ways away from the group who watched, exchanging worried glances. When they had some semblance of privacy she held up her hand to show him something. He looked down and squinted, trying to make out what it was she was showing him. It looked flaky and long, hollow looking tubes…

"Snake skins?" he said at last.

"They're everywhere" Emma said quietly, hiding how much this disturbed her.

"If I had to guess I'd say there are four or five mating balls up ahead - big ones."

"How do we get past them?" he asked, but she was already shaking her head.

"Killian you don't try to go past mating balls, even if I was willing to gamble on which breed of snake I might run into it wouldn't matter - that many snakes at the height of their mating aggression? We would not make it out alive."

He could see how she tried to keep her posture relaxed while the others watched them quietly converse, trying to hide the fact she was stressed. If they could hear how she was speaking however it wouldn't matter how relaxed she looked, they would know - just like Killian knew.

"Options?" he asked, adopting the same relaxed manner - last thing they needed was for his crew to panic.

"Two" she told him taking a deep breath.

"The safest of those two, I use the term 'safe' loosely here, is we can go back to the look out point and wait a week or so for their cycle to end-" she began, already Killian was shaking his head.

"I don't have that long Swan, my men are loyal but if I'm gone that long they'll assume I died and leave port - if they leave port without me it could take me a long time to get my ship back"

"Let me finish before you decide" she said holding up a hand to stop further interruptions.

"I'm not sure I could keep five pirates alive in here for a whole week, I've never tried. The second option is another path, one that will take us to Torin in the same amount of time if not a bit sooner…" Emma trailed off and looked down at her feet, like she was trying to find the right words to convey something. She didn't want to go that way, she really, really, really didn't.

"But…" Hook said, pushing her to continue. She took another deep breath before looking up to reveal her expression, to show him how serious this decision was.

"It's dangerous Killian, everything is dangerous here granted and there are never guarantees for survival - but I'm honestly not sure if I can get everyone through that route alive" she said quietly, to be sure only he heard. He was silent for a long moment, prompting her to speak.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked, holding eye contact with him.

"You're saying this way lies death, that way lies death and ahead of us certain death" Killian replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"That would be the jist of it yes" she sighed. She left the decision to him on their course of action, because she had faith she'd survive the Dark Forest - it was his crews lives to gamble with, they'd given him that right when they chose to follow him.

Killian thought about his options for another moment. Then he looked at her - really looked at her, weighing her out in a way he'd not yet given her the courtesy of as it was long over do. He'd seen her skill with a blade, how quick she was on her feet and her resourcefulness, how adept she was at dealing with what the forest threw at her - this was her home.

Things may be deadly in here - but so was she.

"Takes us the second route love" he said finally.

He watched her gaze shoot to the crew at his decision, uncertainty in her eyes. He reached out and gently turned her face to look at him, if he could see the worry in her gaze so would his crew. His touch was not lecherous or flirty for once when he made her look at him. When her gaze met his he spoke with a soft certainty,

"Don't underestimate yourself Swan - in here I'd always choose to bet on you."

_Truth_ she thought, stunned to see he really meant that as his hand dropped away from her. She'd never had such blatant certainty and… trust thrust upon her before. She felt the weight of the lives she had to carry through the Dark Forest more heavily in that moment then she could ever remember having felt before. She wished she could hold the same certainty. But he'd made his choice, so she took her worries and her doubts and she shoved them all aside - she didn't have room for any of those things. His resolve would have to become hers.

Speaking of things she didn't have time for…

"No more bullshit - I need all my focus" she warned him, referring to the power playing from earlier.

"Agreed" he said simply.

"Alright… lets go spit in the face of death then" she said, giving him a slightly mad looking grin.

**...**

**Ladies and gentlemen - shit is about to get real. lol, have a good one guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

***sigh* I should probably face facts, I'm not getting this story done in fifteen chapters, lets just put that silly notion behind us all, lol. Enjoy!**

**...**

Emma hadn't wasted time once the decision had been made. She'd reached into her pack and pulled out a bundle of rags, untangling them hastily before quickly handing one to each crew member.

"We're taking another path" she said as she shoved the burlap like fabric into each of their hands.

"Why?" Carver asked, looking at the fabric in his hands with a raised eyebrow.

"To many snakes ahead, we go that way we die" she explained briefly, not wanting to go into too much detail. She had to give them enough information to survive but not enough to spook them, because spooked people did stupid things and stupid things got spooked people killed.

"Is it safe?" a young voice asked curiously.

Of course it would be Peter to ask the question she didn't want to answer.

To her surprise she didn't have to, Killian was answering it for her.

"Safer than the way that leads us through a sea of venomous snakes" he held his hand out as she came to hand him a piece of cloth. Only to see there was only one left.

He watched her as she looked at him and then at the rag, arching his brow.

"Hope that's not terribly important"

"Only if you want to live" she shrugged, ripping hers in half and handing him the slightly larger half.

"Here, try not to lose it" she almost stuffed it into his hand, like she was being deliberately brazen.

"Lose a gift from you?" he asked as if he could scarcely imagine such an event "I perish at the thought" he teased, slipping the cloth into his pocket.

"Wow, this no bullshit rule is going to be _really_ hard for you to follow isn't it?" she returned exasperatedly.

Hook held up a hand in surrender

"Last one for now, promise" he said,

"For now?" she repeated, catching the implication.

"Can't expect me to hold off forever can you love? Pirate" he reminded her with a wink.

She actually almost smiled, it took a little tension out of her - she had an odd suspicion that had been his intention.

"New rules" Emma said looking away from him to face the others.

"You smell something sweet and pleasant you press the rag to your nose" she said holding up her own bit of cloth. Carver sniffed his and blanched away in disgust.

"Smells like shit" he complained.

"The pleasant smell is the scent of corpse grass - unless you're Kaleese it'll kill you," she continued pointedly, causing everyone to glance down at the pacing wolf.

"The rags counteract it," Emma glared at Carver "but if the smell bothers you that much then by all means - enjoy the fresh air."

That smartened him up rather quickly.

"Corpse grass?" Smee repeated with a convulsive swallow.

"It feeds off rotting things" Emma explained off handedly before noticing his paling complexion. Ah, right - his last entanglement with Dark Forest vegetation had been rather traumatic.

"Why does everything in here have to have a horrifying name!? Why can't you call it something nice like sweet grass? Or perfume grass?" he very nearly squeaked in some frustration, looking around as if trying to garner himself a little support. Unfortunately everyone was looking at him like he was an idiot. Even Hook was giving his first mate a decidedly un-amused stare.

"Smee" Hook said

"Yes Captain?"

"Stop talking"

"Yes Captain"

Emma just shook her head. She reached into her bag a pulled out a small corked glass vial, round and small enough to sit comfortably in the palm of her hand. It was filled with a clear liquid. She uncorked it, plucking a nearby bloom that she crushed between her fingers and sprinkled it in before re-corking the vial. She gave it a shake and instantly the water began to glow, giving off a bright blue light. She quickly tied it to a loop on her pack.

"Watch me and don't fall behind, if you do look for the light - don't call out to anyone. Do as I do, step where I step, stay very close to each other and when we reach the path no talking. Absolute silence, predators hunt by sound where we're headed" she told them all, turning her back on them.

"What, like ogres?" Clark asked, voice sounding an octave higher then it had a moment ago.

"Ogres only hunt at night and they sure as hell don't do it in the forest" she pulled the straps onto her shoulders, took a deep breath and faced everyone once more with a composed schooled expression.

"They've some self preservation instincts after all. Does everyone understand the rules?"

There was a collective nodding throughout the group. Emma stared at them all a moment longer and made peace with the fact she would try her damndest, but she was probably going to lose at least one of them to this forest. She began to lead when she heard Clark's voice calling out a question after her.

"How do we know when were on the path?"

Killian saw her lips press into a tight thin line for a minute before answering.

"You'll know - trust me"

* * *

They reached the path alright, and just like Emma said they all knew when they were on it. The underbrush seemed to thin, replaced by a boggy moss that turned each step into a battle to keep from sinking into the spongy earth. The sunlight had been choked out by the sheer density of the leaves that seemed to greedily claw at the sky, as if to hoard any ray of sunshine available. The result of such was a place of dim shadows, tall trees with thick scarred trunks left bare underneath their own canopies. A fine mist clouded the air that seemed to thicken the farther you tried to peer into it, like gauzy veils that wrapped about the trees to create entire walls of obscuring fog.

Kaleese took the lead, head low to the ground each paw being placed delicately on the path, ears perked for danger. Peter was behind Emma as she had insisted he be, then Hook, Clark, Carver and Smee - all walking so close together in a single file line that a misstep might knock them all over. Their eyes were trained on Emma and her careful movements, made easier to follow by the light swinging from her pack.

Killian noticed the deeper they moved into the path the more unnaturally quiet it became until the loudest sound he could hear was his own heart beat.

An unease settled about the men making them skittish, he noticed that even Emma could not hide the tension she carried in her shoulders as she navigated the eerie path. This forest may have been her home but even she couldn't get out of this place fast enough. Peter looked about him nervously, the distracting tension causing him to stumbled.

He caught himself before he fell and returned the resulting inquiring look from Emma a bit sheepishly. However she couldn't help noting how the whites of his eyes were all too visible. She smiled at him and winked to try and ease his nerves a bit, making him flush a bit red. She saw Killian arching an eyebrow at her over the kids shoulder as if to say _'__really Swan?__'_

Emma casually flipped him off as she returned her gaze to the path ahead. It seemed they could keep the banter going without even speaking.

They moved on and as the silence continued to thicken a sweet scent began to tickle Emma's nose like she knew it would eventually. Her eyes swept the path ahead until she saw the tall blue strands of grass at about waist height cluttering the path in front of them. She pressed the rag to her face and turned her head to make sure the others did the same;

only to see most of them were already near smothering themselves with the cloth.

If the circumstances had been different she might have laughed, apparently she'd made her point just fine earlier. She saw they were going to have to walk through a thick patch of the stuff - she hated corpse grass. She waded into it slowly, feeling the grass clutch to her like the hands of an infant trying to hold her there. The sensation never failed to send a shiver up her spine

She looked behind her and made eye contact with Killian's ice blue eyes, his dark stubble and defined chin hidden behind his rag. She held her hand up and made a waving motion while jerking her head to indicate the path ahead of her.

'_Just keep moving no matter what__'_

He looked at the grass clinging to her thigh and then back to her with a nod.

Briefly Emma wondered how they had become so adept at reading one another so quickly. She surged forward instead and did her best to ignore the feel of corpse grass trying to hold her back.

They waded in behind her, a few sudden movements penetrated the quiet, the sound of someone jerking back as if surprised by the animate nature of the grass but nothing loud enough to draw attention. Killian watched as Peter followed Emma forward bravely, pushing on ahead while trying to ignore the grasping reeds and smirked behind the reeking rag.

It seemed the boy had as much faith in her as he did. He was pulled from this observation when he heard a whimper behind him, in the silence it was almost deafening. He looked back to see Smee had frozen on the spot in the middle of the grass, falling behind and leaving a gap between them.

Hook could see something had crawled between him and the group with a disturbing heaving movement. It looked a bit like a fox only uglier with a misshapen head and ratty looking fur. It was the first hideous looking creature he'd seen.

It was clear it was dying, trying to escape the predator growing under its feet. The scent the grass was shedding had weakened it and it collapsed in front of Smee, reeds slowly wrapping around it and pulling it silently down as if it to sink it into its roots. Smee started to stumble backwards from the cocooned animal - he was about to lose it. His hand grasped at the red cap that threatened to fall from his head as it whipped back and forth in a panic, his eyes wide with terror. His hand abandoned the task of keeping his hat on his head as he flailed and clawed at the grass latching to him. Even the rag pressed to his face wasn't enough to smoother his whimpering as it grew in volume.

Killian saw Emma look back, alarmed by the sound. He held up his hook to signal he'd take care of it before he moved as quickly and quietly as he could towards his crewman.

He took a deep breath to hold before moving the rag away from his face to grab Smee by the front of his shirt and shake him, only once but hard enough to rattle his teeth. Smee stopped clawing at the grass long enough to look at Hook, hyperventilating behind his rag.

When he was sure he had his attention Hook let him go, pressing one finger to his lips. Then he deliberately dragged his hook across his throat, fixing his crew-mate with a piercing unmerciful gaze and pressed the rag back to his mouth and nose. Smee nodded quickly - message received loud and clear.

Hook grabbed his arm and shoved him forward roughly to get him moving, putting him near the middle of the line. He saw Emma watching them, a lightning quick exchange taking place.

'_Problem?__'_ her eyes asked, looking strained.

He returned the silent query with a blasé shrug.

'_Solved__'_his eyes answered.

She looked away quickly and scanned the area in the deafening hush as if she were holding her breath, like she was waiting for those few whimpers and harsh breaths to damn them all. Everyone watched her scanning, tensely waiting for all of hell to rain down on them.

After a long uneasy moment Killian saw her let the breath out just as quietly as she'd held it and everyone seemed to breathe out with her. _Must have had a lucky star over us_ Killian thought shooting Smee another icy glare.

That's when he saw the wolf's white head pop up suddenly as if alerted by something.

Emma saw his eyes focus past her and she quickly followed his gaze.

Kaleese was standing stock still, ears twitching and nose to the air. Emma felt her muscles lock - that was not a good sign. The wolf didn't move for a long moment, ears turning to the left before its large head swivelled in that direction. Emma looked with her to see if she could make out whatever had the wolf's avid attention.

Just beyond the reaches of how far her eyes could penetrate the mist a large shadow moved. It was about as big as a very large horse, a hulking shape that seemed to slide through the fog and the shadows like water moved over rocks, only much more quietly.

Emma's heart stopped. Even if she'd wanted to utter a curse she couldn't.

Not because that would draw the animal she knew waited in the mist to them, but because her jaw was clenched so tight she didn't know if she could open her mouth.

It didn't take long for everyone to notice that something lurked in the swirling smog. She felt a wave of fear pass over the whole group as if it were a real tangible thing. Good, now they could all be as painfully aware as Emma was.

Slowly she crouched down, prompting the others to do likewise. Her eyes never left the shadow, especially when it stopped moving. The shape in the fog halted as if listening, its interest piqued.

The tension was so heavy, so thick and palatable in the stillness, everyone felt like they were going to be crushed by it. Emma heard the sound of breathing becoming strident and irregular with fear over her shoulder, the sound muffled somewhat by the rags. She wanted to yell at them all to stop _breathing so loud,_ though it was a tad hypocritical since her heart was beating louder than any breath they drew as it raced in her throat. The shadow held position and she could almost feel those eyes she _knew_ to be blind sweeping, ears listening with lethal focus.

Emma reached with her hand very, very slowly to draw the curved blade at her waist, the other stuffing her rag into a the pouch at her waist in favour of taking hold of the blade at her wrist. Deep down, while she held her breath, she knew if it came down to a close quarters fight with the creature casting that shadow, in all likely hood she'd be dead shortly thereafter.

Killian watched her put the rag, protecting her from being poisoned, away in favour of arming herself and knew things were very close to going horribly sideways. Whatever that shadow was, all of them hidden from it by a mere thin veil of vapours, Emma was far more afraid of it than the corpse grass she was shoulders deep in.

Killian took a deep breath before stuffing his rag into his shirt and drawing his sword, the feel of its grip in his hand steadying his nerves a bit. If she was getting ready to fight, he would be prepared to back her up.

The seconds ticked by agonisingly slow as everyone watched the shadow and prayed.

Just when Emma and Hook thought they would have to either trade their blades for their rags or breathe in the poison, the shadow silently moved deeper into the mist and disappeared.

Emma felt a hysterical urge to start giggling, sheathing her blades and pressing her cloth back to her face. She sighed, looking back and saw that she was not alone in the urge, a relieved mirth in Peter's eyes.

She could see Smee's hands shaking. She didn't blame him, she felt a bit shaky herself. Killian still looked wary, his eyes looking after the shadow as he put his sword away. She was surprised to see him doing so. Was he prepared to go into a fight with her? He was either much braver or far more stupid then she'd first thought.

Either way she found herself, well, glad. She was about to stand up, looking ahead of her just in time to see it happen. Beside Kaleese, lying in wait, a snake was rearing back. Kaleese was so engorged in the immediate threat in front of her she had failed to notice the much more subtle threat slithering up on her. There was no time. No time to even draw a breath or react, the only thing that Emma had time for was a single thought before all hell broke loose.

_No!_

The snake struck, sinking ivory fangs deep into the wolf's side.

Kaleese yelped in pain, a sound so loud it cut the very silence from the air as it echoed through the trees. She fell out of sight into the mist, howling and snarling as she fought the snake pumping its venom into her. Emma was already moving to go to her friends aid; but just like that a threat they'd all thought had been skirted returned with a vengeance. The mist seemed to be ripped open as a beast leapt onto the path, a wingless dragon-like creature. Its hulking body kept low to the ground with a long snout brimming with sharp jagged teeth, a long whip like tail that could cleave a person's head from their shoulders, covered not in scales but in what appeared to be soft deep blue feathers, so blue they were almost black.

Emma knew better - those feathers were sharper than her knives. This was the worst case scenario, in her opinion as bad as it could get. This was what she'd been afraid they would cross paths with. She called it a Maroth.

It was the dwarvish word for death.

Its' wide, blind, milky eyes stared at them all; unseeing but knowing where they were all the same. There was no hiding now.

"RUN!"

**...**

**Well... that escalated quickly. Let us enjoy the new once episode guys, much lurvs to you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good lord, it was either a really short chapter or a really long one, I wasn't sure you all would forgive me for a short chapter. Enjoy! **

**...**

"RUN!"

Emma's voice was like a sharp clap of thunder that sent everyone bolting in the opposite direction. Her cloth dropped from her hand as she shoved at Peter, urging him to move faster. He obliged, long legs carrying him past Killian whose gaze was fixed ahead of him, not daring to look back at the predator that gave chase. He felt a shadow cast over them as they ran for their lives, a darkness he felt the very weight of. Without thinking one hand reached out to his left to shove Emma as hard as he could while using the blunt edge of his hook to shove Carver just as violently, causing the man to fly forward and take Clark down with him.

Hook was the last to move, throwing himself to the right and rolling out of the way of the claws that sunk into the ground in the space where the three of them had been. Its entire body whipped around, head moving from side to side as if deciding which of them to kill first. Hook lay on the ground to it's right with Emma on her back staring up at it from the left, both unmoving. Carver and Clark were scrambling to their feet behind it, Peter had turned back to help them. The noise was minimal, but it was a noise.

Its' feathered tail whipped behind it, a blur of speed towards Carver with the intention of decapitating him. Peter hand shot out and grabbed Carver by the back of his shirt trying to pull him back. Not fast enough.

Everything was happening so fast Killian couldn't track most of it. It was just a blur, one strike, two strikes, the red hot splash of blood coloring the air mixed with two different screams. Its sleek head whipped around to look at Clark who backed away so fast he looked on the verge of tripping, not daring to take his eyes off the iron feathered beast. The Maroth snapped its' head forward, bristling snout trying to impale him. Clark lifted his pack at the last second like it was a shield. The contents went flying everywhere as the feathers shredded the sturdy material like it were made of nothing more substantial than butter, the impact sending Clark flying through the air. More blood more screams, the combination incensing the creature, sharp dicing feathers ruffling and filling the air with a sound like swords clashing. Emma caught the sight of Peter with blood on his face, clamping his hand over Carvers mouth to muffle his screaming in a desperate attempt to save them as he dragged the man back.

She saw how the Maroth locked onto them, the closest prey making noise once more. Those diamond hard feathers almost seemed to point in Peter and Carvers direction. She saw the red splattering them both, not sure which of them was wounded or how bad and suddenly the words felt as if they were ripping out of Emma's throat.

"Climb!" Emma screamed "Get in the trees!" she ordered so loudly and forceful it hurt her own ears. Her voice drew the laser focus of the Maroth, so single minded that Peter was given the chance to drag Carver into the trees to relative safety. That had been half the idea of course, to draw beasts attention off them. However it felt like a terrible one when that monstrous head turned her way and its jaw dropped open to expose rows and rows of jagged teeth.

"Oh shit"

She had just enough time to throw her pack away from her so it wouldn't slow her down and then she was rolling. Its snout buried into the ground where she had been, so close the feathers on its face lightly brushed her cloak and ripped the fabric apart like it was rice paper. Every strike landed where she had been milliseconds before, the Maroths hot breath burning her skin while she spun just out of deaths reach…

* * *

Smee was pulling Killian up roughly, sending him staggering with the desperation of his first mate to get moving. He was barely on his feet before Smee was darting to a near by tree, expecting him to follow. He should have, but he found his gaze sweeping the area looking for Emma instead, quickly spotting her blond hair whipping around as she rolled. He felt his stomach drop into his feet, watching her barely staying a hairs breath out of the creatures reach and its every silent strike. Without thinking he was drawing his blade and moving in her direction, her looming demise sending his rationale fleeing from his mind for a brief moment.

It was right then, with his adrenalin hyping all his senses into overdrive, that he felt the second presence in the mist seconds before his ears caught the soft sound it made.

The sound drew his eyes and immediately he felt his pulse thumping loudly in his jugular, his heart pounding against his ribcage. Another pair of milky eyes stared blindly past him and towards the epicentre of noise, a sound like that of some one lightly tapping silverware together as its feathers trembled wit tension. Most men, most pirates, almost any other person in the world would have seen this as reason to panic. But he was not most people, he saw opportunity. His eyes flicked between the new threat and the one currently stalking Emma and as quietly as possible he began to move and position himself…

* * *

The Maroth kept coming, jaws snapping, claws ripping up the earth where she'd been, the light brushes that it managed was enough to shred her clothing to tatters. She heard Clark and Peter screaming from their spots in the trees, trying to get the creatures attention off of her. She couldn't tell if it was working or not and frankly she couldn't spare any of her attention because a sweet scent had now entered into the techno coloured blur that had become her world. _You__'__ve got to be kidding! _her mind screamed as she rolled into a patch of corpse grass. She tried to take a breath to hold and get her through but that quick breath filled her head with flowers and made the world spin more violently behind her eyelids.

She stilled in the cover of the grass, praying she could hold out on this one poison filled breath. She laid silent and unmoving, vision still churning as she looked to see the creature looking around blindly, distracted by the pirates whistling, yelling and clapping their hands, trying to give her a chance. It hovered only a few agonizing feet away from her, unmoving and silent. Emma's lungs were already aching for air as the grass began wrapping around her arms and her torso, trying to cocoon her.

The Maroth refused to move, seemingly ignoring the sounds in the trees now, knowing closer prey was on the ground and listening intently for it to give itself away.

She had to move. If she did it would hear and then god help her, if she didn't she would soon be too tangled to escape and be just as dead. A voice in her head told her either way she was done. The louder more belligerent voice in her told that she had damn well better try. She'd survived too long in here to just accept death now.

_Now or never _she thought_._

Emma wrenched her body from the grass in one heaving motion, shooting to her feet and attempting to run for it. But she was too scant of air in her lungs, the gasp she'd taken to save herself had been more poison than air. She stumbled forward, her vision doubled and the world seemed to move in slow motion as her legs gave under her and she hit the ground hard, skidding a few feet on her back.

Like that the Maroth was bearing down on her, its feet crashing down on either side to trap her between it's front paws. That last thing her blurry eyes were going to see was the sight of the most glorious beast pulling its head back to rip her apart. Or so she thought.

"HEY!"

_Killian?_ Emma thought, eyes searching for him, Maroth hesitating to tilt its' head in his direction. She just made out a shape she thought to be Killian, strangely shouting into the trees before he hit the ground.

_What was he- _

Another great shape breached the mist, green black feathers shining in the scant light as it stretched full out with long claws reaching ahead of it, flying where Killian's voice had been.

And where he no longer was.

The next living thing in its path was the blue Maroth preparing to make Emma its meal. The green black blur of feathers crashed into blue black, sending a blinding shower of sparks into the mist as their knife like exteriors collided, the sound of the impact like nails on a chalk board. Both creatures were torn from the ground, flying into the air and smashing into a tree that did nothing to slow them, splinters of wood and diced chunks of tree flying in every direction upon impact.

The resulting shrieking was like having razor blade thrust into her ears, hand pressing to each side of her head to protect her hearing, her vision doubling so badly she felt sick. Then someone was dragging her up off the ground and forcing her to run, away from the chaos that shook the ground and sounded like a hundred men crossing swords. The hand gripping her arm yanked her hard to the left and she stumbled, back suddenly pressed against something solid while someone molded themselves protectively in front of her.

It was then with the help of the untainted air that the dizziness finally cleared and she realized that her back was pressed against a tree. The warm presence standing in front of her, hand and hook braced on either side of her face was Killian. He was looking around the tree, watching the shifting shadows of the two beasts fight.

"You alright Swan?" he almost yelled to be heard over the noise, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah" she coughed before almost doubling over. She'd gotten one hell of a snoot-full of poison. Killian's hand was there instantly propping her back up against the tree. Emma pushed his hand away mostly out of habit, they didn't have the time for any coddling, she'd deal.

"Yeah," she said again a little more loudly "just clearing my lungs"

He nodded, accepting this as he shrugged something off his shoulder and gave it to her - her pack.

"Wouldn't want you to be without your endless bag of tricks, would we love?" he yelled, briefly looking from behind the tree to see if the battling Maroths were getting closer.

"You are the craziest pirate I have ever met," she yelled at him.

"I prefer daring - shall we!" he yelled, gesturing for them to climb the tree. Emma laced her fingers together and hunched low to give him a boost.

"Ladies first!" he insisted, she shook her head as a crash sounded closer to them and a wailing filled the air.

"Get in the tree!" she shouted, he only hesitated for a moment before he stepped into her hands and allowed her to help him up. He quickly pulled himself into one of the higher branches before reaching his hand down and pull her up. To his surprise she didn't grab it, instead she was ripping the vial that glowed brightly off her pack.

"Emma what are you doing? Get up here!" he shouted down to her. She ignored him and quickly tossed him the glowing vial.

Killian caught it with an incredulous look - she had no intention of climbing into the tree to safety with him. Emma backed away from the tree, drawing the blade at her wrist.

"My friend needs me, I'll follow the light back to you!"

And like that she was turning to run into the mist brimming with uncertainty and danger, Killian's voice screaming after her.

"Swan! SWAN!"

* * *

_That stubboron idiotic woman_ he thought, cursing under his breath and watching Emma in her tattered cloak make into the fog. That she was running off into mortal danger after he'd just saved her life strangely angered him. His eyes scanned the mist for the tell tale flash of her blond hair but the only thing he could see was the sparks that occasionally lit up the fog, signalling where the fierce battle was taking place. By giving him the light and making him her only beacon she forced him to stay where he was, she'd tied his hands so to speak. Infuriatingly, clever woman.

However those fireworks of violence were moving more steadily in the direction where Emma had run. She wouldn't be able to follow her beacon if she was in pieces.

"Goddamn it" he muttered viciously, dropping out of the tree and landing heavily on the ground. He shoved the light she'd given him into his inner coat pocket and ran in the same direction she'd headed.

The moss pulled at his boots with every step as he recklessly called Emma's name. He doubted she could hear him over the violent commotion churning the mist. Then Hook stopped running. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd stopped at first, something had caught the attention of his subconscious. Had he heard something? He closed his eyes for a moment and listened as hard as he could, ignoring the beat of his heart, ignoring the sound of the fight, the way the ground shook under his feet and tried to pinpoint what it was that had pulled him to a halt.

A sound, definitely a sound he thought as he heard it again. A whining sound, much like a whimper. It sounded close, extremely close. It didn't sound human but it was certainly familiar.

He was drawn to the small helpless sound until the sweet scent he'd been warned about tugged at his nostrils. He quickly chased it away with the rank cloth and walked into the sparse patch of corpse grass, the sound of whimpering becoming louder. While wading through his foot bumped something rather solid in the grass drawing his attention down.

A cocooned shape lie at his feet, big and so tightly wrapped whatever it was had no hope of escaping. The only thing visible through layers of grass weaving its' net of death was a few white tuffs of fur.

"Well, well" Killian muttered to himself as he knelt down carefully, swatting at the grass trying to wrap around him.

He used his hook to slice the grass away and move the choking reeds away. As he cleared the grass away the white head of Emma's wolf was revealed, her blood red eye opening to peer at him while he pried the reeds from her face.

"Aren't you a sad sight?" he said to her. Her whimpering became louder and she struggled futilely to free herself, fear and pain coming through the pathetic sound.

"Shh, easy - easy lass," he said soothingly, trying to calm her. She made a harsh yelping sound indicating pain before her head hit the ground, that small struggle exhausting her.

"You'll be alright girl, easy" he assured her in a pacifying tone of voice, using his hook to part the reeds trying to reclaim her mussel. It felt like a lie, he was fairly certain the wolf was dying. The sound of ferocious snarling and the impossible sounds of a war circled around him, his eyes catching glimpses of shadows pressing on the edges of the mist in violent intervals. He was eerily certain the victor would soon cut through the thin veils of mist that separated them to collect the spoils. He would very much like to be heading in the opposite direction before that happened. He glanced back down the wolf lying in the grass - should he bother with Kaleese? She was dying after all, pulling her free wasn't going to exactly help her and he _needed _to find Emma. That red eye blinked slowly up at him, each laboured breath shuddering through her with a painful sounding difficulty, watching Killian watch her. He hesitated for a long moment…

"You're not really the girl I'm looking for," he told the wolf bluntly, continuing to cut her out of the grass with his hook "but if anyone can help me find her you can."

A part of him said he should have left her, his time would be better served looking for Emma and dragging her perfect stubborn ass to safety. But there was something in the wolf's eye, as he murmured soothing words, that watched him so carefully. Something about Kaleese ordinarily being so capable and fierce that to see her so weak she feared even him… he found it struck a soft spot he didn't know he had. Thank God no one was here to see it.

He used his hook to slice the reed and make quick work of its greedy grasp on Kaleese. It was when he almost had her free he noticed she still had something clutched between her teeth, closer inspection revealed it to be the snake. Killian looked at the stripes along the bloody body of the serpent in the dim light, trying to make out the pattern of colors on its' body. Black, green, blue.

_Black touches green__…_

Killian smiled, "thank the queen"

He reached his hand down and pat Kaleese's head softly.

"Looks like you might make it after all lass."

He took a deep breath, grabbing a handful of her scuff and dragging her out of the Corpse Grass, drawing high whines of pain from Kaleese, stubbornly clutching the serpent in her teeth.

"Sorry girl, no time to be gentle" he said gruffly, voice strained.

He stopped and looked around, the mist seemed to have thickened. Regardless he tried to peer through it, there had to be some place he could stash her where she would be safe for a short time until he found Emma. The ground was bare here except for the moss and fallen leaves, they were both far enough from the grass that its deadly enticing scent could not reach them. He figured in terms of safety this may be the best he could ask for. He let Kalesse's scruff go and knelt down next to her for a moment, placing a reassuring hand on the wolf's flank.

"Don't go anywhere" he said getting up and walking away.

He was only five feet from the wolf when he heard the groaning, a second before the earth suddenly gave under his feet and he was falling. His body tumbled down a steep slop he'd been unknowingly walking the edge of, jostling his every sense before a blinding dull pain stabbed into his shoulder when he hit a wayward tree. The pain went right down to the wrist - he was sure if he'd still had his hand he would have felt it right into his fingertips.

He pulled both arms in and braced himself to keep from being stabbed with his own hook, unable to stop himself as rocks in the ground bit all long his body on the way down. Finally he hit even ground and slowed enough to throw and arm out to stop the tumble, finding himself in a very shallow puddle of water that was cold and bracing. The very first thing he did as he collected his senses was pat his front pocket, feeling for the sharp edges of the object there. He felt it through the leather of his coat and relaxed very slightly.

His eyes were squeezed shut and teeth grit, hand reaching up to grasp the throbbing stabs of pain in his shoulder. He knew that pain, dislocated.

"Sonuvabitch" he hissed between clenched teeth, feeling the cold water seeping into his clothing. He hated this forest. The pain retreated a little while his hand gave it some support, allowing his other sense to surpass the pain. He could hear Kaleese, just barely, howling - as if trying to call for someone. He really hoped that the someone she was calling for heard it.

His brow wrinkled with confusion, what was that smell? It wasn't the deadly scent of corpse grass. This was different but somehow still eerily familiar - what was that? He opened his eyes and waited for the spinning to stop, letting them clear to get a better grasp on where he was.

A yellow sky? All his clearing vision could make out was the colour at first, yellow, like the color of Emma Swans' hair-

Hook felt his blood freeze.

"Bloody hell…" he almost whispered

Slowly - very, very slowly he reached into his inner pocket for the bright vial of light...

* * *

Emma searched the ground for Kaleese with a recklessness usually saved for the suicidal. Ignoring the gnashing of teeth and explosions of sparks that moved dangerously in her direction she tried to sort through the violent sounds for even the smallest of whimpers to locate her.

_Please Kaleese, _she thought desperately as she searched, a frantic feeling of dread invading her entire body.

_Please, please don__'__t be dead._

That's when she heard the most beautiful sound she'd heard in all her life, mixed in with the shrieks and the sharp clashing, Emma heard the sound of a howl. She shut her eyes, ignoring everything else, trying to pinpoint it. She picked the direction where it sounded the loudest and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The howling trailed off but Emma kept running in the direction she hoped to find her, pausing to look for anything that resembled the shape of a wolf.

Just when the dread began to return, that perhaps she'd gone in the wrong direction, she saw something. Near a patch of corpse grass the earth had been disturbed, the moss was shifted like someone or something had been dragged. She only had to follow the trail a few short feet before she saw Kaleese sprawled out with her head on the ground. Before Emma knew it she was collapsing by her friends side, her fingers weaving into Kaleese's fur and trying to find the deep puncture marks from the snake.

Kaleese lifted her head slowly at Emma's touch, the dead snake clamped in her jaws. Without thinking Emma snatched it from her mouth, examining it's body. Black touching green.

Emma felt like sobbing with relief as she buried her face into Kaleese's flank.

"Don't ever do that to me again. You hear me?" Emma sighed into her fur, "Never again, you are not allowed to die you stupid wolf."

She wasn't sure she'd ever been so relieved in all her life. A thought occurred to her in the midst of her respite.

_Who had dragged Kaleese from the grass? _

It certainly hadn't been Kaleese's own doing.

The wolf suddenly whined as if hearing her unspoken question, feet kicking at the dirt like she was trying to propel herself forward. Emma lifted her face back up from her friends flank watching her lay her head on the dirt and huff.

"What is it?" Emma asked looking ahead of her.

Kaleese kicked her feet again and huffed even more loudly, a pain laced whine edging the sound, the venom made any movement painful.

This clued her in to just how important it was to Kaleese that she draw Emma's attention to something. Squinted ahead of her and she could just make out a missing chunk of a ledge. She never would have known it was there had the dirt not crumbled away to reveal it. It looked like it had given under someone's weight. She crawled carefully to the edge to examine the place where the dirt had fallen away, getting the impression of a steep hill but not expecting to make out much through the fog. Which was why she was surprised to see a small light flickering at the bottom.

Her light.

She felt her stomach drop into her feet. _That fucking idiot._

Emma got to her feet and quickly covered Kaleese under some moss and leaves, not much for protection but the best she could do with time running short. The fight had begun to sound more vicious, if that was even possible. The winner would soon be made clear.

"Stay," she ordered.

She swore Kaleese rolled her eyes before lying her head back down on the ground. Carefully, she made her way down the steep slope, drawing closer and closer to the bright light. The closer she came the more the outline of a man became clear through the fog. When she reached the bottom the silhouette had filled out enough for her make out Killian, like she'd ever doubted it was him, lying in that scant little puddle. Curiously, he didn't look at her; though she could tell he knew someone was approaching, something else holding his attention enraptured. She quickly realized what.

Yellow.

Yellow little blooms hung everywhere in a canopy of hundreds, petals all trembling in warning as each 'Spitter' aimed at the heat source lying smack dab in the middle of their midst.

Killian.

"Swan" he said through clenched teeth, sounding inappropriately light hearted considering the danger he was in, eyes shifting to take in her slow approach.

"I was hoping it would be you."

"You just couldn't stay in the fucking tree, could you?"

**...**

**Ok, I'm going to rant now. Feel free to ignore. This started out as a writing exercise. Then it was like - heh, maybe you should post me as a one shot. Then I was like "Ok, seven chapters! Shouldn't be more then seven chapters. Right?" then "****Ok putting my foot down, fifteen chapters... shit I'm not going to make that..." ****Story. Story what are you doing?**

**Story!? **

**STAPH! **

***cries* why do I feel bad? Ah well, have a great one guys! thanks for reading! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, we're baaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**...**

"Seriously," she said, eyes scanning the riled state of the vicious blooms "how do you keep getting into these situations?"

"Just lucky I suppose - if they go off?" his tone was questioning, light, despite the fact his body was vibrating with tension as he lay there cradling his one arm. He was hurt, she was _really_ starting to hated this day.

"That puddle will be your final resting place" she answered him, easing in a little closer, trying to spot a safe way to pull him out without killing them both.

"Not a terribly fitting fate for a famous pirate love" he quipped, muscle in his jaw clenching tighter. She seemed to almost pluck a match from thin air and light it, the flame eating away at the vapours as it flickered to life.

"Love the improvements to the outfit by the way"

The 'improvements' he was referring to were of course the many slits and cuts to the fabric that now revealed her bare flesh along her arms, legs and stomach.

"I call it the 'I survived' fashion statement" she told him sarcastically, watching the flowers while the match burned. Not one turned in her direction.

"You're too hot" she said dropping the match, the flame dying with a hiss as it hit the water to leave it a little darker.

"Now you notice" he laughed apprehensively.

Leave it to Hook to try to engage her in flirty banter in the middle of a life or death situation.

"Really, now?"

"Might not get another chance" he said with a miniscule one shoulder shrug.

She'd seen him use charm and sexuality to disarm, coax, manipulate, put someone at ease and even as a weapon. She'd yet to see him use it to cope with fear. If flirting helped him keep his grip however she was all for it. She herself could practically taste her own pulse in her mouth as it thudded through her like a drum; of all five pirates the one she never thought she might lose in this dangerous course change was him. Why did that thought scare her so much? Why did her heart clench and burn her blood with adrenaline at the possibility he might die here?

"Oh I don't know," she said circling slowly "I'm sure you're going to have plenty of chances to annoy me later"

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" he asked grinning, the expression looking strained on his face, his eyes followed every careful step she took.

"Among other things I'm sure" she answered with a forced grin of her own. She felt him examining her face while she tried to figure out how she was going to get him out, every idea fizzing out like the small flame that had clung desperately to the match when it hit the water. Killian groaned, his teeth clenching together tighter in pain, eyes closing when she moved out of his line of sight. He didn't dare to move his head to follow her progress; especially when he realized she was humoring him.

"Bloody hell, now I know I'm in trouble" he muttered to himself.

"Any ideas darling?" he asked louder, voice finally showing his struggle to remain calm.

_Not a damn one_ she thought.

"None worth mentioning" Emma said instead, finishing walking the perimeter of the flowers, finding no safe opening she could exploit to save his life.

"Can you crawl?"

"One way to find out."

He let his shoulder go slowly, eyes opening to focus on her. He began attempting to wriggle towards her. Emma saw the trembling of the yellow petals become more violent at the attempt to escape.

"Whoa, whoa! Stop!" she said frantically, holding up a hand as if he needed the visual cue to stop him. He was still again, both watching with baited breath for him to be impaled with a thousand little barbs.

The trembling subsided a little, not much but a little.

"The water" Emma said to herself, then louder "it's the water, it's keeping you just cool enough to protect you. You move, you disturb the water and you look warmer"

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

He was so close, she could literally take ten steps and be by his side. Yet he was so very far away, because those ten steps fell under an umbrella of death. If she took those steps she kill them both, if she didn't eventually those spurs would fire anyways and he'd die, the water couldn't protect him forever. All her experience in the Dark Forest told her one cold fact in that moment, that there was nothing she could do to get him out. He was going to die there. She didn't look at him, she knew he'd see that knowledge in her eyes. She was trying to think of something, anything to say to him but no words came. Killian watched her staring at the flowers, but he could see she wasn't really _seeing_ them - she was just trying to not look at him.

Killian felt his stomach slowly dropping into his feet.

"Emma" he said softly when she didn't answer him "Emma look at me"

She didn't, he saw her lips press together like she was bracing herself as she closed her eyes a moment. Suddenly that same belligerent voice that had been chastening her while she laid in the grass was in her head now, more forceful than she'd felt it in a long time. This insufferable bastard pirate would not die here today, he simply would not - she'd eat glass first. Emma finally looked at him, opening those hard, determined, dark blue eyes.

Surprisingly he sigh in relief at the hard look.

"Scared me there for a moment Swan, thought you were giving up."

"Not really in my nature." she said with a shake of her head

"Ooo, tough lass," he laughed, laying his head back into the water "you'd make a hell of a pirate darling."

She had a brief moment to wonder why she was so vehement he live through this, why it felt so utterly unacceptable that she might have to watch him die. That moment ended when suddenly the silence returned, so heavily she felt as if she'd been struck deaf. The water stilled and the sound of their breathing was suddenly the loudest sound in the forest.

"I think we have a winner" Emma said quietly, eyes scanning the mist warily. With all the ruckus that had quickly become background noise Killian had forgotten just how oppressive the silence was, made more unbearable on his now ringing ears from the absence of almost any sound.

"Perhaps its moved on" he whispered to her, sounding hopeful after few long minutes passed in uneventful silence. Emma caught the lightning quick flash of a shadow pressing against the mist in her peripherals but when she looked it was gone. She saw it again, on the other side of her this time; but once again when she snapped her head in it's direction the shadow had disappeared from sight.

It was circling.

"I'm afraid we're not that lucky" she whispered back.

"Would you be terribly offended if I said I hated this forest?" Hook asked through grit teeth, raising his head to look at her, petals shivering almost in anticipation at the small movement. The Maroth didn't attack, small glimpses of shadows moving around them the only indicators it was there before disappearing into the mist soundlessly, it started to feel like they were surrounded by a horde of the creatures.

"What. The hell. Is it doing" Hook panted as loudly as he dared, the sharp, aching pain making his breath come to him in short gasps now.

"She's… circling?" Emma felt her brow wrinkle, why would the Maroth bother? They were being almost suicidal just exchanging these few hush words yet it still wasn't coming in for the kill. Hook's face was a mixture of pain laced curiosity at Emma's unsure tone. She shrugged, not the most encouraging gesture she knew but she honestly didn't know. Killian's face seemed to light up with a cautious idea.

"Hunts by sound right?" Hook whispered "Don't know about your ears love but mine are certainly ringing."

Genuine surprise filled her face, that made sense, it was having trouble pinpointing them after the beating its' ears had just taken. That just made it worse knowing it was still going to find them; she could practically feel it moving through the mist like a heat-

Emma stopped.

An idea so insane struck her then she literally had to give her head a shake. This was either going to go brilliantly or backfire horrifically, unfortunately it was now the only gamble she could think of that might result in any success.

"Do you trust me?" she asked him, gaze fixed deeply into the mist as she slipped her pack off her shoulders.

"Don't have much of a choice" his voice hissed between grit teeth, jaw to tense to open.

"When I tell you, make as much noise as you can" she said, skirting the edge of the puddle and the flowers as quickly as she could so she was now to his right. She gently tossed the pack so it landed halfway between them both with her holding one of the straps.

"What, no rope in your bag of tricks?"

"You want me to save you or not?" she hissed back. Killian turned his head slowly to look at the pack before his eyes flickered to her.

"You're either very clever or very crazy" he told her, letting his grip on his injured shoulder go once more to grasp the shoulder strap firmly.

"Have to be a little of both to survive in here." she acknowledged.

"Now" she ordered, tightening her grip on the strap.

"Over here!" Killian yelled, voice echoing harshly.

"You want to kill a human!" he shouted into the mist, the shadow casting itself thickly into the mist now as it slunk closer to the sound of Hook's voice.

"Come and get me you preening peacock!"

Something fell from Emma's pack then, drawing her eyes as it plopped into the water. When Hook had tightened his grip on the strap he'd shook something loose. The sack of gold coins he'd used to pay for her services. Hook heard the sound as well and looked to it for a moment. When he saw the bag of gold his eyes widened. His gaze met hers and it was crystal clear he knew exactly the decision she was faced with. In the next five second she could grab the gold and escape or grab Hook and escape. But she couldn't do both.

She saw in his eyes that his bet was not on him. The shadow was left behind in the mist as once again it cut through, revealing the winner had been the original Maroth of the blue black feathers, once again hurdling towards them with a blood lust that burned the air. Hook looked away from her and to the creature coming to devour them, knuckles turning white as he held to the strap anyways. No words could be said in time to convince her of anything, no bargains, no plays he could utilize to save his life, no time.

Their eyes met one another's one last time in those brief seconds before it all came together. The Maroth barrelled towards them, mouth opening in anticipation like a black hole with teeth, feathers rattling as it came at them with all the force and speed of a hurricane. It barged under the canopy, focused on the creature that had been screaming, intending to make a meal of it. It was in a such a frenzy it didn't notice the scent of all the Spitters it had run under. The flowers abruptly shifted to the new far larger source of heat under them. That split second shift was all Emma needed to either make the grab for Killian or her gold. She'd made her choice.

She yanked the pack as hard as she could, giving Killian the momentum he needed to roll out of the way, thousands of black spurs raining down into the Maroth. Like that the screeching resumed full force, Maroth dropping on the spot. It writhed in pain as a thousand spurs sheered off it's protective feathers, into its eyes, finding their way into any and every small opening of unprotected flesh through its many feathers. Water and dirt flew in every direction as it flailed and convulsed on the spot, tearing at the earth while its' claws struck out to rip the flowers from their canopy, destroying everything it touched.

Killian wasn't sure how but they were running, arm cradled to his chest as his legs carried him forward with Emma at his side, matching him stride for stride. Their feet dug into the steep hill and they clawed their way in an adrenalin fuelled haze to the top. When they reached the top they promptly collapsed over the edge he'd fallen from. They stayed like that for a few moments, gasping for air, collecting themselves while the Maroths' screams turned into mewling wails. Finally Killian felt compelled to say something.

"You are bloody brilliant"

"I like to think so"

"… Was it good for you?"

"Oh my god Hook, shut up" she snapped, sitting up and brushing her hair from her face. When he didn't sit himself up she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him upright, drawing a pained laugh from him, his hand automatically went to steady his arm from being jostled.

"Damn that hurts" he hissed between humourless chuckles. Her fingers lightly pressed around his shoulder joint.

"It's dislocated" he told her quickly as even her light touches were painful.

"Yes it is," she agreed, putting one hand on his shoulder blade just behind the joint and the other firmly taking hold of his forearm.

"You left the gold" he said softly while she confidently positioned her hands on him.

"Yeah" she said simply. Why the hell had she done that? Chose Killian over gold? She didn't have an answer. At least not one she liked.

"Interesting choice" he said simply, smiling slyly, a host of implications coming with just those two words.

"Don't flatter yourself Hook" she said, forcing herself to roll her eyes.

"Cold hard math. Don't let the money man die - you need to be alive to replace that gold" she smirked. She watched his face harden in an instant.

"Like hell-"

Emma pulled down as hard as she could on his forearm, using her other hand to manoeuvre the joint back into place before releasing her grip on his forearm. There was a loud sickening pop as the shoulder snapped back into place. Killian cried out in pain before snapping his mouth shut, trapping the sound in his throat where it was less loud and slight less agonised. The pain brought black spots and explosions of light that ate away at parts of his vision. Emma caught him before he could roll forward, holding him up right, feeling him let out the breath and start to gasp in shallow fast breaths.

"Slow it down Killian, deep breaths" she instructed calmly, still holding him up in her arms. He took in one deep shaky breath and let it out slowly, then another and another. She watched his face for a moment, using her hand to swipe a bit of his hair out of his face to see his eyes. It was only when he looked at her as if he was surprised by the gesture that she realized how… intimate it had been. She quickly flashed him a bright insincere grin to distract from the impulsive action.

"Was that good for you?"

"Hmm, funny" Killian wheezed sarcastically. Seeing he had collected himself she got up and pulled him carefully to his feet. She unclasped the all but shredded cloak she wore and removed it from her shoulders, tearing a long wide strip from the ruined fabric.

"Speaking of interesting choices, you pulled Kaleese from the grass"

She started to fashion something from the material, eyes focused intently on her work.

"Well I need you, you need her - seemed prudent" he shrugged and then winced at the movement.

"Oh god, not doing that again any time soon" he muttered through clenched teeth. Emma couldn't help but think that it was a strange thing to lie about. That hadn't been why he helped her. Kaleese was a great aid and a good friend, but Emma didn't strictly need her to get through the forest, she'd made the trek hundreds of times without her. In fact with her hurt she would most likely be considered a hindrance. She knew Killian knew that.

"Be grateful it was the arm with your hook and not your hand" she said, slipping his arm carefully into the crude sling she'd made, slipping it over his head to hold his arm comfortably in a rest position.

"You're going to need it to carry Kaleese" she patted his good shoulder with a smirk.

"I see no good deed goes unpunished" he muttered.

* * *

Emma followed their tracks back to the rest of the group as Hook carried Kaleese over his good shoulder. The painful yowling sound was softer than the loud jarring sounds of fighting, it filled the mist with an unnerving foreboding that Killian tried to ignore. For Emma the sound put her at ease, any creature hunting would be compelled to ignore them in favour for the injured, dying Maroth. When the found the others Killian and her both saw his crew had at this time seen fit to climb out of their trees. Emma might have scolded them for this but soon saw their injuries were punishment enough.

Clark looked green as Smee tried to help him drink from his canteen, propped against a tree and drawing strangled breaths; she'd gamble his ribs were broken. Peter was taking care of Carver, pressing a piece of cloth he'd ripped from his shirt to the mans hand to staunch the flow of blood; he looked short a finger. A few drops of blood dripping off his chin from a gash that looked to have deprived him of his squint eye. Peter himself sported a laceration that ran from his shoulder, right across his chest to his opposite hip; not nearly as deep as Carver's but worrisome none the less. She got to work as quickly as possible, the fact that the Maroth was no long intent on killing them all in no way meant time was on their side - everyone had to be as near fit as quickly as possible.

Killian put Kaleese's unbalanced weight down on the ground as gently as he could (difficult with only one arm) and went to Clark's side, pressing a hand to his abdomen that nearly bugged the mans eyes out of his head.

"Well Clark, apparently lady luck is on your side, you've only cracked ribs today"

Killian looked back to ask Emma for something to wrap them and saw she was already ripping her ruined cloak down the middle and tossing it to him.

"That should do it" she said, he nodded his thanks before he shoved the tattered cloth into Smee's hand.

"Wrap his ribs and get him up" he ordered.

"Yes Captain"

Emma was in front of Peter, pulling him away from Clark and giving him a lightning quick once over.

"Doesn't hurt" he told her as he looked down at the long bleeding cut, "I'm cold" he seemed to say absently.

"That's the wonderful work of shock kid" she looked him in the eyes, saw enough of a spark that she decided the shock was more a blessing than a problem. She pushed the bits of her torn and ripped cloak against the cut causing him to flinch.

"Hold this there" she ordered before turning to attend to the more seriously injured Carver.

She pulled the ripped piece of Peter's shirt he was using as a bandage from his hand to get a better look at the damage. She grimaced, Carver had been deprived of his pinkie, ring and middle finger.

"Gonna have to flip people off with your other hand from now on Carver"

She pulled a strip of cloth from the front pouch of her pack and tied the ripped shirt down on the wound tight enough to draw a loud curse out of the man.

"I'll be sure to remember that" he growled, unsteadily allowing her to grab his other hand and pull him up. Her job had been hard to begin with, with most of the party now sporting injuries it'd just become that much harder. Killian heard the whines of the Maroth dying out, the thin cover of sound fading by the second. Time was running out.

"Plan Swan?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She was brief, he saw she didn't have much time for anything else.

"We need to run. I know they're hurt but we no longer have the luxury of being sneaky"

Kaleese was shakily getting to her feet, panting loudly like she could diffuse the pain through bigger breaths. Emma quickly knelt in front of her, holding each side of her big head as those large mismatched eyes looked at her in pain.

"Kaleese, don't push yourself" she said softly.

The wolf's eyes were piercing in that moment. As much as Kaleese listened to Emma nobody could make her do anything she didn't want to do. She did as she damn well pleased, her gaze saying about as much to Emma. She pulled her head out of Emma's hands and limped to take up rear position behind the pirates getting to their feet and lining up. Kaleese knew what she needed, and for that Emma was eternally grateful.

"I'm starting to see a resemblance" Hook remarked dryly watching Emma get to her feet.

"She ok?" Peter asked, blood running down his chest.

"You just worry about yourself kid" she told him, hopping over to him and pressed his hand harder into the makeshift bandage.

"The red stuff is suppose to stay on the inside"

"What can I say, I'm a rebel" he tried to smile, though it was more of a painful grimace.

"Everyone's a comedian today" Emma sighed exasperatedly.

She heard someone unsheathing their sword, she knew who it was before she even looked. Killian gave the blade a test swing that whistled through the air, wielding the sword like it were an extension of himself rather than a separate thing. His crew followed his lead and for the first time in her life she caught herself relieved that she wasn't the only one with a weapon.

"If it moves or gets close to you - kill it" he ordered. Those ice blue eyes of his turned to her, she'd never seen so much… fire in such a cool shade of blue before.

"Care to lead the way Swan?" a grin tugged at his lips

Craziest damn pirate she ever met. Since she almost grinned back while drawing her own weapons she wasn't entirely sure what that said about her.

"Thought you'd never ask"

**...**

**Ok, so if you noticed I'm only posting weekends now! This gives me some time to polish things up a touch and have a life in tandem (mother of god...) for everyone who gave me encouragement in the comments and said so many nice things when I was wondering why my muses do this to me - you are the best. People. Ever! Hahaha, hope you guys enjoyed! Have a great weekend! **


	14. Chapter 14

**You know what? I think my brain just likes to make a liar out of me, don't you brain? I say weekends only and your all like, muhahahahaha! She actually thinks she's in charge; silly, silly girl. My brain is not sorry. Not even a little, lol.**

**...**

They ran like all of hell was on their heels. Night had begun to close in, Emma could feel it in the slight chill that was filling the air as she careened head first into the dangers littering the path. She held her breath, tearing through patch after patch of corpse grass. The one stroke of luck she had on her side was the corpse grass didn't span far but holding your breath and running are not easy things to do together. She led them along the path they were most likely to survive true - but even then every step was like balancing on the edge of deaths knife. Kaleese pulled up the rear, any pirate that started to fall behind was quickly encouraged forward with the nearness of teeth on their backsides.

Swords cut at the bush, beheading flowers and stabbing at half seen creatures. Emma cleared more than a few wayward beasts from their path. After the Maroth however the attempts from a few spiders the size of pups and other equally disturbing critters were nothing Emma, or for that matter the pirates, couldn't handle. The less injured helped those that stumbled or were slowed by pain. Carver was pulled by Smee, while Clark wielded a blade and Peter kept them both up to pace, holding his makeshift bandage against his chest. The more they ran the more the creatures of the forest seemed to claw at them from the mist.

Killian's blade was the most lethal of the entire party's, any creature that caught his eye was felled in an instant without him missing a step. He didn't know it but he'd saved Clark from being melted by an acidic secretion twice by cutting some blooms down when they tried to lean into their path. Everything was trying to kill them. A collective decision had been made by the group to try to kill it all back. Nicks and cuts collected on them all with every mile they made alive, Killian grit his teeth the entire run as every step jarred his shoulder into an almost unbearable aching, keeping Emma in his general sight the entire time. She cleared their way, Kaleese limped after them and covered their backs and him? He and his men made mince meat of anything in-between. Emma was already throwing her curved blade, spearing a spider that had caught her eye making a run at them. The knife impaled the creature so it legs scrabbled at the moss in pain, guts spilling all the while and still they ran leaving it behind. More things were coming out of the woodwork for the injured crew every minute.

Just when Emma thought they weren't going to make it before night fall, just when she thought they were going to have to make the last stand any of them would make against the dangers darkness brought with it the moss and fog began to lift. Her heart fluttered with hope as she demanded more of her body, pushing it to move faster. Killian pulled up beside her as if he could feel they were almost out of this hell.

When they broke through the mist into the more familiar bright greenery to witness the last touches of orange fading from the sky Killian felt a thousand miles high. He almost wanted to shout victoriously as he slowed his insane pace for a minute. The crew broke from the trail moments after him and Emma, crossing the distinct line that marked the dangerous Dark Forest from the suicide run they'd all just miraculously beat. Emma stopped long enough to watch everyone tumble out alive, Kaleese limping over the finish line last before she sprint forward again, not slowing until she was half way across the large clearing they'd come into. Reaching down she grabbed something and pulled, a large door disguised at part of the ground slowly opening. She let the door in the ground fall to the side, revealing a dark hole.

"Home free!" she yelled to them all before jumping in and disappearing.

Kaleese limped next to Peter, everyone making their way over to where Emma had disappeared. However the wolf's legs seemed to betray her as she stumbled and hit the ground with a loud yelp, flank rising and falling with great gasps of air. Peter knelt down carefully next to her to avoid pain.

"No, no, no - we're almost there girl, come on" he encouraged softly, running a hand along her flank as if to comfort her while her eyes closed. Peter looked a bit panicked as his eyes scanned the quickly coming dark and his crew members continuing on. He was about to call out to one of them to help when to his surprise he found his Captain kneeling down with him.

"Aren't you just the damsel in distress today" Killian mocked the wolf. She snorted at him in response with her eyes still closed, a slight growl on the edge of the noise. If he didn't know better he'd think that Kaleese was telling him to go to hell.

"She gonna be ok Captain?" Peter asked.

"I'd wager it takes a lot more to put this girl six feet under, she's just exhausted" he assured Peter, manoeuvring his hand under the wolf.

"Here lad," Hook said, trying to get the wolf once more onto his shoulder,"Help me get her up"

* * *

Hook carried the wolf down the narrow stairs while Peter pulled the latch closed and was surprised by the sight of his lodgings for the night. It was wide and open, a great round room with a 10 foot high ceiling braced with planks of wood. numerous candles were mounted into the dirt walls for light (presumably lit by Emma) that brightened the place considerably with their yellow flickering light.

There was a round wooden table in the corner with eight chairs (three occupied by his wheezing injured companions, Smee, Clark and Carver), a narrow hallway just beside it and another doorway with a rust red coloured door frame on the right side of the room that lead somewhere else. He smelt water, heard it too; perhaps there was an underground stream near by.

He walked in, examining the space with some awe. A crude make shift cabinet had been built along the wall - a few shelves encircled the space, holding a few unlabeled bottles - had she built all of this? Speaking of Emma she walked out from the hallway by the table carrying a small green sack in her hands. Hands that were shaking. Killian put Kaleese down, noticing how tense every muscle in her body was, it was a surprise she could even move her limbs with that tension still coursing through her. She looked around at all of them less like she was deciding what to do and more like she was looking for the next thing to come at her and try to kill them all. She was still running damn hot on adrenalin when Killian put his hand over hers, halting their trembling.

"Swan," he said firmly, getting her to actually stop for a moment and look at him.

"We made it - breathe."

As soon as he said that she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, if felt like she'd been holding it for the whole insane run. Everyone was silent as the realization seemed to slowly dawn on them. They had _survived. _A minute or so of silence passed, thenEmma started laughing.

"We made it" she almost giggled, grinning the first sincere smile he'd ever seen on her face. It was a contagious thing that seemed to spread to his lips as well as she laughed hard enough to make her eyes shiny with tears. It spread from her to Hook to the rest of the crew, laughing even through their injuries.

She let out another half sigh half laugh like she couldn't believe it. They'd made it - they had just survived the suicide run to end all suicide runs.

"Well" she said, wiping a tear from her eye "I don't know about you guys but I think I'll be needing a drink tonight"

* * *

Emma had managed to coax Kaleese through the red door frame leading to the other room. She emerged from that room a few minutes later only to make a quick jaunt down the hall on the opposite side of the room. She returned in a simple pair of trousers and a fresh white shirt. Emma then pulled two chairs into the corner and one by one treated their wounds with the balms and bandages she kept in the reserve of her little safe haven. She smothered open wounds with a thick clear gel that closed them within minutes, making them look weeks old instead of hours if not making them disappear completely. Carver's hand now looked as if he's been missing fingers for a year. she used the gel on his face as well but there was only so much it could do.

"That eye is useless now I'm afraid Carver" she told him.

"It was my bad eye anyways" he shrugged "At least now I look as mean as I feel."

"Cause you looked so cuddly before" Emma said patting his shoulder.

* * *

She re-examined the gash that went across Peter's chest, shoulder to hip; now a thick, ropey, pink scar.

"What is that stuff?" Peter asked, sounding awed as he examined the new scar with her.

"Bought it from a gyspy who worked magic into the herbs," she told him "cost me an arm and a leg too. Its one of the few bits of magic that works in here though, so worth it."

"What, you mean in here?" he asked, gesturing around the room with a sweep of his hand.

"No, the forest."

He looked shocked by this information.

"Magic doesn't work here?" he repeated, sounding stunned.

"Most magic," she corrected "small charms work, mild healing balms but nothing big or fancy seems to work in here" she said with a puzzled look of her own before shrugging.

"It's a crazy place, who knows why anything is the way it is."

She saw him draw his hand along the scar again and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Relax Rebel, I hear bar wenches love scars" she said with a wink.

He smiled at the new nickname.

"… Do, uh, you like scars?" he tried to ask casually, as if just trying to make conversation. Subtlety was clearly not Peter's art, but that was actually kind of cute. She was also in a very good mood, getting everyone through alive thus far and all. Hence why she took the open opportunity to mess with him a little bit.

"Are you calling me a bar wench Peter?"

"What?" he almost yelped in alarm "No! No not at all!"

"What do you mean no? Do you have something against bar wenches?" she demanded, trying to swallow her smile as she watched him try to back pedal.

"Of course not! I just, I mean, do you want to be? A bar wench? I mean no, of course not, uh-" He pushed his unruly, shaggy brown hair from his face, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't get him in trouble.

He looked at her, helplessly mute before he realized she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Just messing with you Rebel."

He opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again. Finally he laughed.

"You know what? You are a bar wench" he said at last, standing up from his chair. Emma just laughed, giving him a slight push to send him on his way.

All the pirates now sat around the table with their flasks of rum, someone had apparently brought a deck of cards and they were just beginning to deal out a hand, what they were playing Emma had no idea, she'd never had occasion to play cards with anyone. Graham and her played a game called mah-jong, he said a friend he'd once known from a far off land had taught him. She sat comfortably in her chair a moment and just watched them, Smee dealing out the cards, Clark trying to sit in a way that alleviated the pain of his cracked ribs, Carver figuring out the best was to utilize his hand with the lack of fingers, Peter pulling a chair back to sit in. Wait a minute where was-

She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder and jumped.

"I preferred your improved outfit" Killian's husky timber informed her playfully.

"Damnit Hook, don't do that" she snapped turning her head up to glare at him, roughly shoving his hand off her.

"Did I spook you darling?" he grinned with mock surprise, taking the seat across from her. "I didn't think that possible" he admitted. She could say no but she'd be lying and chances were he'd know she was lying so it all around seemed pointless.

"Even a blind pig finds an acorn once in awhile. What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him carefully remove the sling from around his neck.

"Don't you want to check how your patient is doing?" he pouted.

"I know how this patient is doing, the fact that he's being a pain in my ass is a sure sign of recovery" she told him brightly.

"The shoulder hurts like the dickens Swan. Could you not, at least… _examine_ it?"

He lingered on the word like it was the most sensual pair of syllables to have ever passed his lips, raising the hair on the back of her neck. He was too smooth for his own damn good sometimes.

"If you couldn't flirt I'm pretty sure you'd wither up and die," she said flatly "and that'd be a shame, cause I'm pretty sure you'd be less fun to look at. Shirt off" she said the last with a lidded gaze and a smirk.

Killian was a bit taken back at the smile she gave him - playful, challenging. He'd grown use to flat out snappy denials to his charm. She was trying to throw him now - she'd have to do better than that.

"Are you saying you like to look at me?" he asked, undoing the buttons of his shirt slowly.

"To borrow one of yours, it's not a bad view" she helped him get his arm out of his sleeve before allowing him to do the rest himself.

"You know if there's anything else of mine you'd like to borrow…" he trailed off as he dropped the shirt on the floor. He was now sitting before her with his exposed broad shoulders, lean tone muscles from years laboring under a hot sun to manoeuvre a ship over an unforgiving sea, a slight sheen of sweat still clinging to his skin. Her grin was wide and amused as she ran her eyes down the length of him, taking in every glorious inch - she could see why so few women turned him down. She'd continue to be one of those few.

"Hmmm, can't think of anything" she said, bringing her gaze back up to his, a mock look of puzzlement on her face

"I could make a few suggestions" he offered, leaning forward in his seat and waggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed, shaking her head at him.

"Oh Hook, you're just a big pirate whore aren't you?"

She reached forward and gently kneaded the muscle around his shoulder, his skin hot to the touch.

"I prefer accomplished lover" he amended, wincing slightly at the soft yet brisk examination.

"Who wouldn't?" she asked sarcastically. She couldn't describe what it was that was different about this exchange but it felt less calculated, more natural. A camaraderie like feel had begun to invade their conversations of late, a few walls coming down in the lull between making those big strategic moves. Strangely she felt like the quips they exchanged were like ones you exchanged with… a friend? Friend didn't seem like the right word, to casual perhaps, but it was surely something along those lines.

"Ooo, such disdain," he said clucking his tongue like she were a misbehaving child, bringing her back to the conversation as she finished the examination.

"How long do you plan on pretending you don't like me love?"

"Who's pretending? How bad is the pain?" she asked him.

"Well, nothing more painful than the clinical disinterest of a beautiful woman is there?" he leaned back in the chair as if to give her a better view of him. She pretended not to notice - she pretended very, very hard.

"Is it a shooting pain when you move the arm or just aching?" she clarified in a deadpan tone, ignoring the remark. He put his elbow on his knee and rested his head on the back of his hand, looking up at her with an overly exaggerated wistful look ruined by the spark of mirth in his eyes.

"Simply _aching_" he said softly.

"Stop molesting innocent words so they sound naughty."

His grin almost split his face in two. They sat there just looking at each other, doing nothing for a moment or two.

"… There _was_ a reason you demanded I take my shirt off, correct?" he asked when she did nothing.

"Maybe I'm objectifying you" she told him airily. He shook his head, chuckling.

"Oh Swan, we both know that's not how you play - but I appreciate the implication" he said with a wink. She rolled her eyes at him before dipping into her little green pack and pulled out a jar of white ointment, opening it and rubbing some between her hands.

"Where did you learn all of this?" Killian asked curiously, prying more into the enigma that was her.

"Graham taught me the basics" she admitted freely "from there I either just kind of figured it out as I went or I paid for the good stuff" she said, nodding to the ointment jar. She started to rub the ointment over his shoulder, chasing away some of the bruising and the pain as she gently massaged it in.

"Trial and error?" he asked, pain melting away under her hands.

"Well when you have as much time as I usually have on my hands you find ways to pass the time - I can't tolerate boredom."

That was not nearly as satisfying an answer as he'd hoped for, but then again he wondered why he cared to know that at all about her. He wanted to ask more questions about her but Emma's touch was beginning to distract him. It was gently but firm, adept as if she'd done this a thousand times before. He found himself feeling strangely jealous at the thought of her practicing, most likely on _Graham _he thought. He found himself feeling strangely contemptuous towards the man. Her hands were soft as they smoothed down his arm, over his shoulder. She never lingered too long, sending jolts of electricity through him anyways and at times sparks of pain, though he didn't mind. He did want her, as much as he played her, tried to get in her head, that had always been true and he'd made no show to hide it. He'd wanted and had many women, but this desire Emma had ignited in him was different, growing by the day. He knew he couldn't afford the feeling, yet here he was, bantering with her - making it grow.

"You were brilliant out there today" he said, surprised by how much he meant it.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she replied, brushing off the compliment "That move with The Maroth was nothing short of inspired if you don't mind me saying so, saved my ass."

"Is that a thank you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," she said stubbornly, her tone making him laugh.

"You saved my life, I saved yours - you owe me gold," she reminded him pointedly.

"But of course" he acknowledged, obscurity on his face causing her a moments pause before continuing.

"However… you saved Kaleese today," she said, tone deceptively casual. He didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

"… Thank you for that" she finished at last, refusing to look him in the eye as she said it.

"Sorry love didn't catch that, could you say it louder?" he asked cupping a hand to his ear as if to hear her better.

"Yeah, I'm not saying it again" she told him coolly, he chuckled.

"You're one of a kind Swan."

She didn't know what to say to that, especially since it was dangerously close to sounding sincere. She took the safe route out.

"Did you ever doubt I was?" she asked, making light of the compliment. She realized she was still massaging his shoulder, even though she didn't need to be, and briskly finished applying the balm before pulling back. The feel of her hands somehow lingered on Killian's skin in a way that distracted him more than a little.

"Better?" she asked. Killian rolled his shoulder, looking pleasantly surprised.

"Much."

There was a cry of victory from the table mixed with a few groans from the losers of the latest hand.

"Captain! Someone needs to teach Peter a damn lesson in losing, whadya say?" Smee called out from the table. Hook turned his attention to his crew playing a game of Shimmy. Emma took advantage of the distraction, leaving her seat to start searching one of the shelves for some of that moonshine Graham made. Hook looked back to see her empty seat and knew it was her version of a dismissal.

"I'd say prepare to be made fools of" Hook grinned, grabbing his shirt and getting up from his seat to join them at the table.

* * *

A few hands were played as they drank their rum and generally celebrated the fact that they were all alive. They should have been exhausted from the run but truth be told there was still too much adrenalin in them all to let them sleep. So they tried the age old way to calm nerves or alleviate boredom - a good ol' game of 'pirate shimmy.'

Killian hadn't really expected Emma to join them and she of course lived up to that expectation. His eyes flickered to her every now and then as she stayed unobtrusively in the corner, sipping from an unlabeled bottle from her shelf and cleaning her knife. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was keeping an eye on her.

"Hey Emma, care to join us?" Smee called out to her, watching her expectantly. Everyone seemed to try to look at her without _actually _looking at her then to see her reaction to the invite. She, however, didn't look up from what she was doing.

"I don't know the game" she said simply.

"We could teach you" Peter offered eagerly.

She smirked at the sound of Peter's voice but still didn't look up as she examined the edge of her knife. Her rule was that she didn't fraternize unless she had too, and she had to keep to that rule. Especially with these pirates, because despite her efforts? She was actually starting to like a few of them.

"Thanks Rebel, but I think I'll pass" she told him kindly.

Killian smirked to himself for a moment, it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Leave her be lad" Killian told Peter, "lass's of the world generally don't play cards." he informed him with a touch of condescension in his voice. He almost felt her eyes spear him at his words from across the room.

"Beg your pardon?" he heard her ask coolly, he did his best not to smile wider or look at her, focusing on his cards.

"I find that women are no good at card games" he said casually, very obviously trying to goad her.

"… My, my - you're certainly transparent tonight Hook" Shaking her head she went back to what she was doing. He shrugged, an action that now caused him barely any pain.

"Care to prove me wrong?" he asked.

"Not really" she shrugged back, examining her knife.

"It's alright Captain, women don't play cards well" Smee said, obviously catching on quickly.

"It's not a women's game" Carver chipped in.

"Definitely" Clark agreed with a nod.

The pirates looked to Peter expectantly. When he didn't say anything Smee rolled his eyes and kicked him from under the table.

"Ow! I mean yeah, hopeless really" Peter added finally, struggling to think of something. Smee face palmed and shook his head with a sigh.

The fairly annoyed attempt to not submit to goading was suddenly far more difficult. Emma grit her teeth together and glared at them all, well aware of what they were doing. The pirates were trying to look like they were casually dealing out the next hand and not shrinking under her glare for a few minutes. Hook however boldly held her gaze, grinning. He had her, she just didn't want to admit it. She weighed it out before she finally stood, the desire to make them all eat their words overriding her desire to follow her own rules - besides, just one card game right?

"Fine."

She dragged her chair behind her up as she approached, Smee and Peter both moving to give her a space at the table. Flipping her chair around to straddle it she putting her bottle down to her right and stabbed her knife with a dull 'thunk' into the wood to her left.

"What are the rules?"

**...**

**Guys. Next chapter. You have no idea. I usually never assume how people will feel about my work but I think its safe to say I should issue a fair warning - feels, you might have some. I thought a fun chapter was in order before I started pulling all these strings I've been weaving together. Much luvs to you all you beautiful readers, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, not gonna lie, this chapter was difficult - hope I did it justice :)**

**...**

She lost the first few hands, trying to get a grip on how it was all played. The next two hands she knew they let her win.

"Would you look at that, she can play after all" Clark had remarked as she took a swing from her bottle.

"Bullshit you bunch of liars, you guys let me have that one" she'd laughed.

"Us? Lie?" Smee had said, his attempt at sounding appalled ruined by his smile.

"Offended?" she asked lightly. Killian levelled her with a wicked grin

"Personally I'd be offended if you thought we were honest."

The hands after that? She started to win for real - she was pulling even on the scratch card with Killian and Peter, both who seemed like the two most adept players of the course this is where the others attempted to mess with her.

"If he plays a six on his second turn you skip the next player" Carver tried to convince her, ensuring her unable to play a card - the third one of them to try to implement a bullshit rule to slow her streak of good luck. Two games were now being played at once - a card game and a 'see who can put one past Emma' game.

"Nice try" she laughed, laying her next card down and taking another drink from her bottle.

"Can't play royalty on the fourth turn" Clark tried.

"Actually I can, which means you're out." she smiled sweetly.

"The rules say he's still in if he gives up a card" Smee said, trying to see if he could slip a less self serving falsehood past her.

"Smee you couldn't lie to a three year old, give it up" she said shaking her head.

"How do you do that?" Peter asked laying down a card.

"Do what?" she asked, being deliberately obtuse.

"Know when people are lying" he asked curiously. Killian watched her, wondering how she would answer. She seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Just do" she said.

"No special trick?" Killian asked, turning his eyes back to his cards.

"One" she admitted after a moment. Everyone waited for her to explain further but it appeared she didn't feel the need to enlighten them as to what that trick was.

"I'm sorry, we _are_ still playing cards right?" she said when no one played.

"What's the trick?" Smee asked, unable to hide his curiosity. She smiled at him but said nothing, returning her eyes to her cards.

"Don't bother William" Killian laughed at her coyness "Lass loves her mystery" he told them all, using his thumb to flick a card from his hand onto the table.

"Shimmy" he said, causing the entire table to groan or throw down their cards.

"Well boys, on that note I'm out" Emma yawned.

She stood and was surprised to find herself wobbling on her feet; had she really drank that much?

"Alright Swan?" Killian asked, noticing her lack of coordination as she stumbled.

"Fine," she said quickly.

"This room is general sleeping quarters, I bid you all goodnight" she told them, making for the hallway to the left of the big open room.

"Where are you going?" Killian asked curiously.

"To _my _room" she said in a tone that implied everyone else should stay far from it.

She nearly stumbled, hand going up to grab the door frame to steady herself. Had she really drank that much? She looked over her shoulder to Hook who was watching her closely. Emma tried to cover the misstep with a warning glare.

"If nothings on fire, don't bother me."

She disappeared into the hall with Hook still watching after her. A small niggling feeling was in his stomach, like maybe, just maybe something was wrong. He shrugged it off, he could smell the moonshine she'd been drinking, anyone would be a touch unsteady after some of that.

Why did the feeling remain then?

Emma leaned against the wall, limbs feeling heavy as she just tried to get to her room. Something was wrong - there was no way she should be feeling like this, she hadn't drank nearly enough to intoxicate herself this badly. She stumbled into her room, nearly tripping into her waiting cot. She couldn't get herself up, trying to push herself up into a sitting position and finding herself completely unable. Something was very wrong. Dread filled her stomach as her hand fumbled up to the back of her neck and her fingers groped for what she was afraid to find. Her fingers brushed against a hard shelled lump she knew wasn't supposed to be there, firmly attached to her.

_Nightmare beetle._

"Shit" she slurred, trying to reach into the pouch at her side to slick her fingers with alcohol; but her limbs couldn't seem to do as her brain ordered, numbly veering off course and missing.

She tried to again but her arm failed to comply to her command at all, her entire body seemed to cut off from the screaming of her brain as she lay there paralyzed. Emma felt herself falling impossibly forward as her vision of the dirt wall disappeared, replaced by the fears the nightmare beetle would feed from. Unfortunately it would feed well.

* * *

_A small child waking up in a forest in a white night dress, surrounded by tall trees and the sounds of the wild - vicious and unfamiliar. _Where am I?_ She thought looking around as the heavy weight in her stomach seemed to get heavier with fear. She didn__'__t know. __Her fear only grew when she realized she didn__'__t know who she was, that she remembered nothing before waking up here in this place. __She knew her name was Emma, she knew she was ten - but that was all she knew. _What was going on!? _Her mind screamed in panic as the sounds of creatures in the night stalking unseen in the bush made her heart thump uncontrollably in her chest._"_Hello?__"__ her voice called into the dark night, tears running down her face. God she hated the dark… __No one answered, and she was too terrified to call any louder for fear of something hungry finding her. Too scared to move, too scared to do anything but cry and wonder why she couldn__'__t remember anything about herself or how she got there._

* * *

_Hiding, hiding for days terrified to venture out from the nook of a tree she__'__d stumbled into for warmth. Knowing she couldn__'__t stay, the dread of knowing she would have to venture out if she was to have any chance of surviving. Worse - knowing that her imagination wasn__'__t getting the best of her, there really were monsters in these trees. __Running, running as fast as she could with the hot sun beating down on her, angrily brushing away tears as the tree__'__s nicked at her. Falling and forcing herself up, noticing strangely how most of the terrifying creatures seemed to ignore her and being grateful for it. __Relief; Oh the relief when she breached the edge of the forest into town. She was out! How she__'__d been thankful for her escape, how she'd promised she__'__d never go into that forest ever again. __Remembering how that horrible dread had begun to build in her as she walked aimlessly past town and farther from the trees, a voice screaming at her that she couldn__'__t leave the forest. A feeling inexplicably telling her she had to stay there. She knew it was true, __but she didn__'__t know why. She didn__'__t know anything really; but like Emma knew water was wet she knew she had to go back. She didn__'__t have to strictly speaking, she knew she could leave if she tried. However she was _suppose_ to be there. __Standing back on the edge of the Dark Forest, so frightened but knowing this was where she had to be; Wishing desperately it wasn__'__t._

* * *

_8 years later, forest and it__'__s many deadly creatures growing more vicious with every year. She__'__d learned to love it - the thrilling, dangerous, beautiful place she lived most of her life. The sound of a little boy crying at the forests edge she was just emerging from, finishing a trek. Seeing a boy being beaten by some larger boys. Chasing them all off with hard slaps and a boot in their asses to teach them all a damn lesson. __She reached down, grabbing the small boys hand and pulling him upright._

"_You alright kid?__"_

"_I__'__m fine__"__ he'd told her, wiping his tears away as quickly as possible on the back of his sleeve. Messy brown hair, blue eyes, a stubborn look fixed on his face._

"_Who asked you to butt in?" he snapped angrily at her, trying to wipe more tears away._

"_Is that your version of thanks for my help twerp?" she'd asked sounding thoroughly annoyed._

"_I don__'__t need your help__"__ he told angrily, a statement ruined by the tear marks staining his face, kid was no older than seven. _

"_Yeah, I saw how you had them on the run__"__ she'd replied, rolling her eyes at him._

"_Go home kid" she'd yelled over her shoulder before going into town. __He was waiting for her when she came back, like he'd never left the spot._

"_I can't go home" he'd told her softly upon her return. Now he wanted to come with her to a new town. _

"_No one wants me here__"__ he'd confided._

"_Pretty sure your parents do__"__ she'd assured him._

"_I don__'__t have any__"__ he'd said, looking away from her. Ah, that would be why he couldn't go home, no home to speak of. It had tugged at her heart - she knew the feeling of being alone, knew it far too well. She held out her hand to him. _

"_Emma Swan the orphan__"__ she said as way of introduction._

_He gave her a small smile before taking her hand and shaking it firmly._

"_Henry the orphan__"__ he said, returning her introduction._

"_Nice to meet you Henry the orphan__"__ she grinned._

Oh god how that memory made the dread in her grow…

* * *

_She__'__d been scared, taking him through the forest, she__'__d never taken anyone with her before, she found she was actually very good at it. She__'__d meant to leave him with Graham but Henry never wanted to stay with him. He followed Emma like a lost puppy and never let her out of his sight. She pretended to be annoyed but it never seemed to discourage him._

"_Promise you won't leave me behind" he'd demanded when she was trying to go into town without him one day._

"_I didn__'__t think other orphans were this annoying__"__ she'd deflected._

"_Neither did I__"__ he__'__d spat back, making her smile - sharp kid. She'd ruffled his hair._

"_Fine, I promise ya little twerp"_

* * *

_Two years later he__'__d started calling her mom. She__'__d never been so frightened of a word in her life; never been so afraid of being unable to live up to a title before. A long time passed before that fear went away and that feeling faded. Realizing she loved the kid, loved him like she__'__d never loved anyone or anything in her whole life, and scared of that feeling. __A year later, coming to a decision - deciding she didn__'__t care what she knew. Knowing she had to be in this forest wasn't enough to keep her here any longer, knowing she could leave if she tried and deciding to leave with Henry. She'd decided to trek back to where Graham was and never come back to this dangerous, thrilling place she__'__d learned to call home._

"_Did you hear that?__"__ Henry asked, looking curiously down from the railing of one of their many rest points in the forest._

_It'd been a long day, she was tired and to be honest she hadn't really listened that hard; if at all._

"_No, sorry kid__"__ she'd shrugged. __He didn__'__t mention it again, but she saw him look a few more times, like he was still hearing that something, his attention strangely drawn to it._

* * *

_Waking up with a start that night, ice in her heart, knowing something was horribly wrong. Getting up and finding Henry__'__s bed deserted, the fear growing when she saw a pulley rope hanging down like someone had gone to ground. At night._

_Leaving the safe point, finding his abandoned, bloody cloak in the dirt. __Flinging herself through the forest through the dark like that very first time, frantically screaming his name into the night, uncaring if she was heard, eyes wild and horror swallowing her whole._

"_Henry! HENRY WHERE ARE YOU!?__"_

* * *

Killian was tired. He lay there on his bedding roll, wanting to sleep, trying to sleep; but for some damn reason he couldn't stop thinking about his blond down the hall. This wasn't unusual, the thinking bout her part. At some point he was always thinking about her in one form or another. This was a bit different however; he couldn't shake that feeling - a feeling that told him something was not right. He groaned and rolled over for the hundredth time, trying to ignore it, she was fine…

Killian sighed, succumbing to the desire to check on her, forcing himself to get up. He snorted, check on her, since when had he become the type to check up on anyone? He'd go under the pretense of trying to annoy her some more, which he trusted wouldn't be to hard to believe or accomplish. He was sure he could throw out some innuendo that would save him face in the very likely case all was well, then his only job would be to try to keep his head attached to his shoulders. He stumbled in the dark of the hall, following the light of the candle still burning in her room - perhaps she was still awake then? He braced himself against the door frame of her room and looked in, just big enough for the cot she was laying on and a shelf mounted in the wall, holding only a few books. She was lying on said cot with her back to him, facing the wall with her boots still on. She looked almost as if she'd just fallen onto the thing and fell asleep. Beside the odd position she was lying in she looked fine.

"My god Swan, you call this a room?" he called out softly, tone teasing. He expected her to start, to roll over and threaten his life for daring wander near here.

However she didn't react to his voice, didn't stir at his words. Peter had informed him just how light a sleeper Emma was, his foot steps should have been enough to wake her. That's when he knew something was more than a little off.

"Emma" he said louder.

Not a twitch.

He walked in and sat down on the edge of the cot, grabbing her shoulder and rolling her over. She moved limply, blond hair spilling over her face.

"Emma, wake up" he ordered loudly, feeling his stomach clench to the size of a raisin in the time it took to draw a breath. He carefully swept her hair out of her face and found her eyes open, a slightly translucent cloudy film marring the deep blue of her eyes. Eyes wide with terror.

"Ah hell" he muttered, cradling her head in his hand as he pulled it forward to see the black insect responsible for her paralysis, firmly secured at the base of her skull.

"There you are you dirty little bastard" he muttered to the critter, gently putting her head back down on the pillow to reach for his flask; she'd said alcohol burned the parasite. He quickly grabbed Emma by the shoulder and pulled her into an upright sitting position. He wrapped his left arm around her tightly, securing both arms very firmly to her side, careful not to stab her with his hook. He remembered how Clark had freaked when Emma had removed the nightmare beetle feeding off him, she'd need to be restrained. He had the briefest thought cross his mind that he liked how she felt in his arms.

"Pleasure in necessity Swan" he told her cheekily, though of course she couldn't hear him. When he was sure he had her tightly enough in his arms, her head leaning on his shoulder, he uncorked his flask with his mouth and poured it directly onto the shiny black beetle. There was a high pitched whine before it turned white and fell onto her pillow, its bushy legs waving in the air as it died. Ten seconds later Emma was screaming.

"HENRY!" she shrieked thrashing in his arms, trying to free herself from his grip.

"Emma calm down!" he spat through grit teeth, trying to hold her and very nearly failing as she fought violently to get free of his embrace.

"Henry?!" she shouted frantically.

"Henry where are you?" her voice broke down into sobs, struggling ceasing all at once. Killian was stunned by the sound of her tears, the raw emotion as she cried into his shoulder, seemingly unable to stop herself. He eased his grip on her now that she wasn't fighting him, fully intending to let her go but finding his arms lingering around her shoulders. It was when she still held onto him he realized how vulnerable she was at that moment. For maybe the first time in his entire life his first instinct was not to lunge to take advantage of it. That's when Peter came stumbling into the door frame looking worried.

"Emma are you-"

Hook glared at him as he held her.

"Get out" he hissed between bared teeth. Peter looked wide eyed at the two for a brief second.

"Is she-" he began to ask.

"Now!" Hook snapped viciously, sending the boy scurrying away with only a brief worried glance to Emma who barely seemed to register he was there.

In the new found silence Killian's hand hesitantly reached up and stroked her soft blond curls, her shoulders shaking while she cried.

"It's ok, it's ok," he told her softly "It wasn't real, it's over" he tried to sooth her. She laughed, a truly wretched sound through her crying.

"Not real" she repeated shakily "I wish" she said, hiccoughing in distress on the last. He let her cry for a minute, let her get it out before he asked.

"… He was the boy you lost in here wasn't he? Henry." he said after a moment of silence, Emma still allowing him to hold her. His tone implied it wasn't a question.

She didn't answer at first, growing so still in his arms it was like she was barely there at all. When she finally did say something it was barely above a whisper.

"My son."

She knew as soon as the two words fell from her mouth she shouldn't have said them. He was Captain Hook, the ultimate pirate, the manipulative gaming bastard trying to play her 24/7. It was too much, it tipped the scales far out of her favor, upset the balance of power. It was something she shouldn't share with _him_ of all people. But she did, and she didn't push herself out of his arms because she needed to be held for a moment - because it hurt not to be. Why hadn't she really listened when Henry had asked? Why hadn't she woke up? Why did he leave to search in the dark? Those questions had kept her up a many nights for years. If she'd done any one of those things he'd be alive. How she had hated herself for losing him.

"_Promise you won't leave me behind"_

"He was 10. He'd… he'd be 17 now" she said. God why was she telling him this? _Shut up! _Her brain screamed. The silence after that was heavy, feeling longer than it actually was.

"It was my wife. Milah" Killian told her, voice sounding loud when it broke the silence.

"She had her heart ripped out by a warlock who crushed it in front of me. He wanted her, she didn't want him and if he couldn't have her… well, you know."

She was stunned by the volunteering of this information, unsolicited no less. He said it unemotionally, as if quoting facts from a history book. Not like it was the most painful event in his life, knowing she died for loving him.

"Took my hand in the process" he said.

Emma slowly pulled out of his arms and he let her, her tear stained face searching his. His jaw was tight, mouth pressed into a thin line - they had not been easy words for him to say. But he'd said them, showed her the raw wound in his heart just because at this moment she was unable to hide hers.

"Life's a bitch like that" he said gruffly, taking his flask out and popping the cork one handed. Killian took a swig before offering it to her. Emma shook her head but he didn't withdraw the flask.

"No, take it. Trust me it helps." he insisted.

She hesitated only a moment before she took it, hands still shaking a little as she had a sip and handed it back, feeling the burn all the way down her throat. _Say something _she thought, but what really was there to say in the face of that kind of pain? Killian was about to say something when he took his flask back, something possibly inappropriate to shake that haunted look from her face and hush Milah's memory from his mind. But when she caught his eyes and he found the words somehow stuck in his throat. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, not speaking, seeing each other far too clearly.

"I don't want to know about Milah" she told him finally.

"As I've no wish to know about Henry" he replied.

But those words weren't really what they were saying to each other. They were telling each other that this, whatever it was, couldn't be more than a game; as it had always been. What they were saying was that they were going to pretend, just like they had before, that they weren't seeing each other as they were, that they weren't connecting - that they never had. And underneath that, both were a little afraid that even though they both agreed on this that there might not be any going back anyways. He reached up and quickly flicked a tear from her cheek, surprising her.

"Whatever the matter, I dislike it when a lass cries" he said with a bit of an almost uneasy laugh, as if unused to sincerity. She wiped her face off quickly as he stood.

"Should you like I'd be _more_ than happy to stay and comfort you" he said, flashing her a seductive smile.

Like that the tension between them broke, back to how it had been before they'd been terrifyingly exposed to one another. She actually managed a laugh at how predictable the line was - same old Killian Jones.

"Get out you floozy" she said, turning away from him, in tight control of herself once again.

"Ooo, harsh words Swan" he said over his shoulder, disappearing into the hall. She crushed the bug on her pillow and threw its husk into the corner spitefully before she curled up on her cot again, feeling strangely cold now that she was alone. She didn't sleep for a long time, to busy walling up old ghosts.

* * *

Killian left her narrow hall to find Peter standing by the table.

"She... Ok Captain?" He asked hesitantly, making it obvious he'd been waiting.

"Did I give you permission to wait up Peter? Swan's fine," Hook growled to him coldly "Get your ass to bed" he snapped. Peter didn't ask anything else, the mood of his Captain obviously less than hospitable and far from indulgent. Hook laid down on his bed roll, glaring at the ceiling. His mood had turned nearly the moment he'd left Emma's side. He wasn't actually angry with Peter, the kid was simply a convenient outlet. No, he was angry with himself, that he'd actually felt compelled to comfort her. Killian couldn't afford to care, he didn't _want_ to care. He wouldn't. His hand touched at the mysterious object in his jacket pocket and his expression hardened further.

She was The Guide, he was Captain Hook and they both had one job. _Nothing _about that was going to change. He didn't owe her a damn thing.

That was the mantra he lulled himself to sleep with that night - _he didn__'__t owe her a damn thing._

**_..._**

**Not gonna lie, me and my brain just high five'd each other. I don;t actually know if this will give other feels but regardless I had them while writing this. Everyone enjoy once upon a time today! YAY! Thank you for reading and thanks to those who review! Much luvs! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I have no words. lol.**

**...**

When Emma emerged from her room she was surprised to see Killian sitting at the table, filling the point on his hook. He didn't look at her when she entered, eyes focused on the task at hand.

"The Captain that never sleeps," Emma said as way of greeting.

"I'm an early riser. I assume we move soon?" Killian's tone implied it was less a question and more an assumption. Being very straight forward today she noticed, it was almost disconcerting.

"We move whenever you like," Emma shrugged "the forced shortcut shaved half a day off the journey so we have time to rest."

She looked around at all the sleeping pirates to see the only one stirring was Smee, eyes opening blurrily at the sound of their voices.

"However we should be in Torin just after mid day if we get moving in the next half hour." she finished

"Then I suppose we move in a half hour - Mr. Smee" Killian's voice sternly calling his name seemed to rouse the man fully from sleep as he sat up.

"Yes Captain?"

"Wake the men" he ordered.

"Yes Captain" Smee said getting to his feet.

Killian slipped his file into his pocket as he got to his feet and stretched while his first mate woke the others. He strode over to where she stood until he was just in front of her. Emma watched him carefully but did not pull back from his presence.

"A harsh reward for such a splendid job getting us all through alive," he said a bit gravely. Her brow wrinkled with confusion

"What is?" she asked.

He put his hand against the wall next to her face as if it was the most convenient place to lean.

"Parting with me as your 'view' so early" he said innocently. It was not an expression he wore well. She had expected some awkwardness to be between them for a little bit at least, but it seemed Killian was already back to form.

"I'm sure I'll live" Emma replied sarcastically.

"You'll miss me" he told her, as if he'd put money on the assumption. Emma almost wouldn't have bet against him. She rolled her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"I know I'll miss you."

She would have laughed if she hadn't seen some of the truth in those words. She recovered quickly, trying to make light of his words.

"Until the next pretty face comes along I'm sure"

He just stared at her, like he hadn't heard what she said. It wasn't as calculating as usual, it was like he was really looking at her, a touch of something unfamiliar in his eyes. It unnerved her a bit, but maybe that was what he wanted.

"There's an underground stream running through there," she said, looking away first as she hurried to change the subject, pointing to the room with the rust red door frame.

"Make sure you fill your canteen's" she advised, ducking under his arm and moving past him. He watched her walk away from him, a rare pensive look no one saw aimed at her back. Emma dropped her stuff on the table before going to nudge a snoring Peter with her foot. He started, eyes opening and looking up at her blurrily.

"Come on Rebel, you got a forest to conquer" she joked. She told him to fill his canteen before turning back to the table where Killian was standing waiting for her.

When she approached he held out a small bag to her. Upon closer inspection she realized it was the glice powder she'd given him a few days earlier.

"Don't need it anymore" he explained dropping it into her outstretched hand.

"And you didn't blind yourself with it once, you must be proud."

"Hmm, very" he told her, walking away to go pack his roll.

* * *

The early morning sun was already hotter then hell when they got to walking.

Though Kaleese kept pace with Emma near the front she was still moving slow, not entirely recovered from the venom. She guided them past the usual dangers which, despite their very real lethal potential, felt mundane in comparison to what they'd already faced. Emma reached for her canteen at one point and unscrewed the lid, tilting it back to take a drink. No water touched her lips.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself, coming to a stop and letting Kaleese take the lead. She hadn't bothered to fill it because she hadn't had a chance to drink from it the other day, it should have still been full. She examined the canteen for a moment before she saw the cut that ran along the bottom, a thin slit that had allowed all her water to leak out. _When had that happened?_ Emma wondered. Then it clicked, those damn Maroth feathers must have nicked it during the scuffle the other day. She frowned, most of the time Maroth feathers cut clean because they were just so sharp, this cut looked a touch jagged. She waved it off, could just be the angle it caught the canteen at. Kaleese had circled back, bumping her head against Emma's thigh as if asking why she'd stopped.

"Hope your not thristy girl." Emma said patting her big head. Thank god it was a short trek, other wise she'd be running the risk of dehydration today.

"Problem darling?" Killian asked, pulling up beside her and looking around warily for the reason she'd paused.

"Not your darling" she sang back in irritation, screwing the lid back onto her canteen as she wrapped the strap around it. As she did she couldn't help but notice how close Killian was to her, and how Kaleese was failing to growl at him for it. It seemed he didn't fail to notice this either.

"It seems we have a truce" Killian said offhandedly, like he'd expected this outcome all along. He could be so full of himself sometimes.

"Doesn't mean she likes you" Emma shrugged.

"So you say. You know it going to be a bit hard to drink from that cantten when it's at the bottom of your bag" he said as he watched her stuff it into her backpack, drawing her focus from the observation.

"I'd get about as much water from it either way, damn thing sprung a leak" she muttered.

Killian held his canteen up,

"Ask and ye shall receive" he offered with an innocent smile. She'd ask Killian for his charity when hell froze over and he damn well knew it.

"Pass" she said, rolling her and walking ahead.

Killian didn't bother her much after that, maybe he did feel a little awkward after all. Either way she needed her focus, they'd be parting company soon. Strangely that thought made her a bit… sad? Damnit she was thirsty she thought glaring up at the sun, why did it have to be so hot today? Then again if it had to be hot to assure an uneventful trek she'd take the heat. She saw the light of the tree's thinning a few minutes before they broke past the tree line, free from the reach of the forest.

"Congratulations," she said, mouth feeling dryer than cotton as she turned to watch everyone stumble out.

"You survived possibly the most dangerous trek I've made in that last four years."

She gave them all two sarcastic thumbs up. Peter was the only one who laughed, the rest of them were all a bit quiet and not overly enthusiastic.

"Well, don't look too excited boys" she said with a queer stare.

"We're tired" Carver muttered. Emma just shook her head and looked back to see the shipping town, ocean glittering and stretching far and disappearing into the distance. Killian found himself almost smirking a little at how she gazed out on it, the wonder that gleamed in her eyes for a just a moment before she hid it.

"A lovely trek Swan," Hook said unscrewing the lid of his canteen as it hung on his hip

"Lets never, ever do it again" he said taking a long drink.

He saw her watch him drinking from the corner of his eye and could tell by the way she swallowed she was damn thirsty now. He also knew she'd probably eat her boots before asking him for a sip, but he'd already known that. He strode up next to her, already fishing his empty flask from his side and handing it to her. She took it knowing it was empty and gave him a sardonic look.

"An empty flask, gee thanks."

He lifted his canteen and poured water from his canteen into his flask.

"To getting us through" he said, clinking his canteen against the flask and taking another drink. It seemed he, for once, wasn't going to make her ask. Having waited the entire trek for her to ask she had made it abundantly clear she wouldn't.

"… To getting us through" she repeated slowly, tilting the flask back. It had the after taste of rum but it helped quench a bit of her thirst, the water gone all to quickly.

"Your turn to lead Killian" she told him, handing the empty flask back.

She looked down at Kaleese who was sitting a few feet away and panting. She knelt down next to her and scratched under her chin.

"You know the drill" she told the wolf.

Kaleese got up and walked back to the edge of the trees, finding a shady spot to lay down and wait as Hook took the lead.

* * *

"What's a matter Killian, harbor not good enough for you?" Emma asked

"I don't like my ship in any port without me on it, safer to drop anchor out of town" he explained as they breached a spatter of tree's and bush to reveal the sheer side of the cove where the ship had weighed anchor. The sails had been pulled up as the large ship rocked gently on the ocean, the ship sidled right up to the cliff face so that dropping a plank of wood was enough to let anyone easily walk aboard the ship.

"She's a beauty" Emma said, eyeing the ship "She got a name?"

"The Jolly Roger" Killian answered proudly. Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Something wrong with that?" his tone dared her to take a shot.

Emma smiled, "Not at all" she replied innocently. He let that one go as someone on his ship spotted their approach and start to holler.

"Captain! You're alive!" someone yelled.

"I don't die easy!" Killian shouted back, "Drop us a bridge!" he ordered.

"Aye aye Captain!" the man yelled back. Killian looked back and saw Emma looking out at the ocean again, he knew this was the closest she'd ever been.

"Everything you thought it'd be Swan?" he asked

"I don't know what I thought it'd be like" she admitted as Peter stepped up beside her.

"Looks like it goes on forever right?" he said with a smile, obviously happy to see it again. Emma smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah" she agreed simply.

She heard the plank hit the ground, giving them a bridge to board the ship. Killian gave a slight mocking bow.

"After you milady" he smirked.

Emma wasn't sure why, but the grin she was wearing froze on her face. Nothing actually happened in that second, even the invite aboard his ship was nothing she hadn't expected, delivered in the manner that could only be described as 'Killian.' But at that moment she felt every warning bell in her head go off at once, almost deafening. Something was wrong. She turned her head to look around her, taking everything in. The shifting of gazes, where everyone stood, the subtlest of tensions in them…

"I'm good here" she said after a moment.

He frowned, like he was unsure of the reason for her refusal, looking sincere.

"You still want your gold, correct?"

She smiled at him, it wasn't an entirely friendly expression.

"Oh I'm not leaving without it," she assured him. "But I like my feet to stay on solid ground."

It was brief, so brief for a second she thought she almost imagined it - but she saw disappointment fleet across his face. _Something was wrong. _Peter looked back and forth at the two, unsure as to why suddenly there was a strain between them. There was a brief silence in which Emma took in everything around her again. Killian in front of her, Peter by her side and the rest of the crew at her back. She saw a look pass between Clark and Smee, lightning quick from the corner of her eye. She shifted her position casually so that she could keep her eyes on the pirates behind her and still face Killian. Another look passed through his gaze - he hadn't missed the stance shift.

"Jumpy Swan?"

"Do I have reason to be?" she asked casually, though her eyes were trained on him far to intently for casual.

"Not that I can think of" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Obscurity. Emma felt a weight drop in her gut.

"All the same I prefer solid ground" she told him, forcing a smile.

"Very well, Smee go-"

"No, not him," she said, cutting him off abruptly "send Peter for it."

"My, my Swan, terribly suspicious today" he remarked, still smiling.

"Send Peter for it" she repeated, tone bordering on making the words an order.

Peter glanced at her curiously, she gave him blasé shrug in return, like this all was normal. Hook smirked, the expression holding a bitter knowing; she returned it with the usual sharpness even though her insides were screaming at her.

"As you wish. Peter, get miss Swan her gold."

Peter ran off to carry out the order. Emma felt like every hair was standing up on the back of her neck as she watched him disappear onto the ship. It was unbearably quiet for a moment, all eyes on her.

"So what'll you spend your hard earn money on?" Killian asked, voice casual as he crossed his arms. He looked so totally at ease that it was hard to believe she hadn't imagined all the signs. She wished that could be the case, but it wasn't.

"I think we both know you've no intention of paying me today" Emma said quietly, hand hovering centimetres from her blade.

The tension sky rocketed in an instant, she felt it thicken the air she was trying to breath as the pirates at her back physically tensed. She watched those ice blue eyes of his harden and knew she was right.

"What was it?" he asked finally. At least he didn't have the gall to try to out right lie to her.

"Besides the lack of truth on your face? They're too tense" she said indicating the other pirates with a nod. The forest was long behind them, but they were still acting like there was a threat. In all fairness there was - they were looking at her.

"The only one acting relieved was Peter, I assume the only one not privy to the plan?"

Killian actually looked away from her for a second and sighed.

"Kid's a bit too honest, he'd have given it away," he admitted with a nod.

"But that would be why you had me send him aboard," Killian guessed looking back to her, unsmiling now.

"Youth has a tendency to stay my hand," she told him bluntly "and I can't have that."

Emma felt rather than saw Smee and the others try to close in a little bit, pulling the ring cutting off her escape a little tighter. Her head snapped in their direction instantly, forgetting Killian entirely as her hand took to resting on the hilt of her blade.

"After all my hard work to keep everyone alive you're really going to make me kill you all?" she hissed. Oh she was _mad_, she should have seen this coming a mile away. But she hadn't. Because she _liked_ them. Even now she didn't want to kill them, knowing if things went bad she might have too, angry that she was forced into this corner. Angry that this betrayal _hurt._

"Back up." the words fell from her mouth like a vicious snarl.

"Stay where you are boys" Killian ordered alternately, voice harsh.

Emma returned her glare to him and Killian met the fire in her eyes with the resolved calm ice in his own.

"Is the gold really worth dying over Hook?" she asked.

"If this was about gold you'd be on your way by now" he answered. She felt the confusion showing on her face, if this wasn't about gold… Then it hit her all at once.

_Dangerous cargo? __Not to you, no. __Any... lets say unwilling passengers? __If we go we all go willingly_

Killian knew the exact moment she pulled it all together, looking floored by the revelation. She laughed after a moment, managing to somehow make the sound bitter and menacing at once.

"Oh" she said, voice almost emotionless as everything suddenly made sense. Her glare swept them all, if looks could kill they'd have died on the spot. Killian hadn't lied, but he certainly hadn't told the truth. She'd lost the game as soon as she'd taken the job and she hadn't even known it.

"I'm your cargo" she said at last. Killian merely watched her, saying nothing.

"I've gotta say Hook, that is one ballsy contract to take, especially on me" she told him, tone turning dangerous.

"You're out numbered, don't make this harder than it has to be" he said quietly.

His betrayal should not have hurt her this much, but god it did. She'd known from the moment she'd laid eyes on him that he could not be trusted and she'd done it anyways. Somewhere along the way this had stopped being a game she thought as she stared at him; at least it had for her. Thankfully her anger burned hotter than that pain.

"I think it was you who once said you never admit defeat - guess they cut us from the same cloth." Emma drew her blade and the tension sky rocketed, the others drawing their swords in response.

"Emma!" her name was a warning on his lips as he uncrossed his arms and held them up as if to pacify her. He didn't want this to get ugly, he didn't want her hurt but if he didn't stall this was going to go badly for them all.

"Swan don't do it" he said quickly.

"You want me on your ship you're gonna have to drag me," she told Killian fiercely "that you thought you could _walk _me on is insulting."

He'd made no move to even arm himself, he just watched her, eyes flickering to the knife only briefly before settling on her face again.

"Honestly?" he said, keeping his voice level and calm "I _didn__'__t_ think I could walk you on, and I knew forcing you would probably be messier than it was worth. You're a fighter to your core Emma." he said it like it was something he admired.

He didn't want to lose men and he didn't want to hurt her, all he had to do was stall her a bit longer... Emma heard something hit the ground at her side and looked down to see she'd dropped her knife on the ground. Her hands were suddenly numb.

"So I took precautions" he said as she looked at her hands, alarmed.

A wave of dizziness washed over her and she stumbled a bit, trying to stay on her feet.

"What the hell…" her hand came up to her face like she could steady herself and the sudden onslaught of dizziness. _Oh god the water-_

"It was in the flask, not the canteen" he explained when she looked back to him, shocked. Her canteen...

"You fucking bastard" she hissed, taking a knee as the drug sapped at her strength.

_I know_ he thought as he watched her hang her head, eyes clenched shut and teeth grit as she fought the grip of the sleep draught.

"When it kicks in it works fast Emma, don't fight it" he advised gently, walking towards her, intending to collect her. Her eyes opened and peered up through the curtain or her yellow hair as he approached, the ferocity in them made him hesitate a moment.

"Then I best make the time count."

Her hand reached into the pouch of glice powder hanging at her side.

"KALEESE!" she shouted.

From a near by bush a white blur rushed, all fur and teeth with a vicious snarl proceeding it. Chaos broke loose as Emma threw the powder, Killian raising his arm to protect his eyes just in time, the rest of his crew were not so lucky. There were screams as the power burned at their eyes, stumbling back as they were blinded. Kaleese tore into Clark's leg, dropping him to the ground screaming and wetting the wolf's muzzle with his blood while the others reeled back in pain. Kaleese didn't bother getting too messy with him, she was next to Emma in a heart beat. Emma grabbed her flank and the wolf was off, helping her run through the opening she'd made for them into the bush.

"Son of a bitch!" Hook cursed, he thought she'd left the damn wolf behind. He didn't waste time ordering his crew to get off the ship and get her back, he just drew his sword and ran after her.

* * *

_Stupid, how could you be so stupid? _Emma's mind berated her sluggishly as she held onto Kaleese, the wolf giving her enough support to keep her feet moving. She was glad she'd followed at least one of her own rules - always have Kaleese follow at a distance when collecting payment. If they could just get back to the trees…

It became clear very quickly that Emma was not going to make it that far, not by a long shot. He was right, whatever he'd given her, it was working fast.

Her legs gave under her and she went to her knee's hard, she didn't feel it nearly as sharply as she should have. Darkness was eating at the corners of her vision now, trying to pull her down. She let Kaleese go and braced her hand against the ground to keep herself from falling over and cursed. She could hear a commotion from where they'd both run from but she didn't pay attention to it, she knew they were going to find her. Kaleese was circling her, whining as she nudged her roughly with her red stained mussel, trying to get her up.

"I can't" she told the wolf, hating the sound of her voice as she said it.

The wolf seemed to sense this, coming around to stand in front of her. She licked Emma's face as if to assure her before she went to stand an her back - putting herself between Emma and any pirate dumb enough to make run at her. Kaleese might get a few of them, in fact that was a guarantee, but there was no way she could protect her from them all and Emma knew it. She had seen Killian wield that sword of his - it was not a fight she wanted to risk Kaleese's life on.

"No girl." She almost slurred, arms shaking as the struggled to keep herself upright on her knee's.

"Go" she said.

The wolf didn't move, ignoring her. Emma grit her teeth and reached behind her, grabbing Kaleese by the scruff of her neck and yanking with all her strength to move her.

"Go!" Emma ordered harshly, almost throwing the wolf from her with as much strength as she could muster.

Kaleese only stumbled a little before looking at Emma, confused.

"Go. Home." Emma rasped, less strength in the words now. If she went home without her Graham would know something was wrong, he most likely couldn't do anything - but at least he'd know. Kaleese whimpered once more, hesitating for a few more moments before she finally turned and ran. Emma watched her go, vision blurring as the white wolf disappeared from sight.

* * *

Hook tore through the bush, sword drawn - why couldn't she have left that damn wolf back at the tree line? He didn't want to have to kill the mutt but he seriously doubted that Kaleese would give him much of a choice. He heard his men searching for her when he stopped to listen, hoping he'd catch some indication of where she'd run to - he knew she wasn't going to get far. Had to be the damn hard way with her, this was hard enough as it was - and how he hated that.

"Go!"

His head swivelled to the left as his ears picked up the sound of her voice before he ran in that direction, sword at the ready. He eventually found her kneeling on the ground as if unable to stand on her own, just catching a flash of white disappearing into the scant shrubs. Had she sent the wolf away? Slowly he sheathed his sword and carefully walked around her, keeping an eye out just in case the wolf was hanging around. When he was sure Kaleese was gone he crouched down in front of Emma so he could look into her eyes. She looked back hazily, a touch out of breath as she braced herself with her hands to stay upright. She was fading fast.

"That was certainly dramatic," he told her coolly.

"Burn… in hell" she spat weakly in response, the blue of her eyes marred only by the strands of blond hair hanging in her face. Killian said nothing as he watched those eyes roll back before closing, reaching forward gently to catch her by her shoulders before she hit the ground. It was quiet, keeling there with her. He sighed, just holding her like that for a moment.

"My dear," he said out loud at last, picking her up and throwing her limp body over his shoulder, "I've no doubt one day I will."

**...**

**I still have no words. Hahaha, oh god.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so I was expecting outrage for that last chapter and yes I was nervous, but I was not expecting people to show me so much love! I mean, like, wow! I got tumblr love and people were cursing me and applauding me all at once and seriously the _nicest_ tumblr complements and recommendations ever! I had feels. So many feels.**

**Enjoy. **

**...**

Carver was just helping Clark up when Hook returned carrying Emma.

It seemed Carver had managed to protect his one eye from most of the powder. Clark and Smee were not so lucky, tears running down their faces as the blindness and pain seemed to be receeding.

"You got her?" Clark hissed between clenched teeth, blood soaking his pant leg as he squinted, trying to see.

"No thanks to you idiots" Killian snapped in reply.

"Need help carrying her?" Smee asked, bloodshot but still clearer than Clark's, especially since he seemed to actually be able to make out the slumped form that was Emma.

"I've got her," Killian said "someone grab that and bring it" he ordered, using his hook to point at her back pack.

"It's a narrow plank to the ship Captain-" Smee tried again.

"I said _I__'__ve got her _Mr. Smee," Hook growled, silencing the man instantly "get aboard and make some use of yourselves before I decide to leave you here" he threatened. He walked swiftly past them, over the plank and aboard the Jolly Roger. Killian strode across the deck past his men with her on his shoulder, jaw tight - a warning the men failed to notice.

"Who's the woman Captain?" someone called out.

"That can't be The Guide can it?"

"I think it is!"

"I'll be damned, she's a hot little thing." one of the pirates remarked suggestively.

Hook grit his teeth together so hard he felt as if they might crack, his temper on a hair trigger. His hook flashed out, snaring the man who'd made the comment by his shirt and with one solid jerk threw the man so hard he hit the mast, head bouncing off the unyielding wood and collapsing unconscious into a crumpled heap.

"Anyone else have an observation they'd care to share?" he snarled at the men.

Absolute silence.

"Good. Cast off before I throw one of you lot over board!" He ordered, his tone sending everyone scrambling to obey the order - their Captain was in a foul mood; a strange sight considering he had his prize.

"Captain?"

Hook turned towards the voice to see an alarmed looking Peter staring at him.

"What happened?" he asked, coming forward "is she ok?"

Smee smoothly interceded before Peter could continue approaching to his volatile Captain.

"She's fine lad," he assured him, putting an arm around his shoulder and steering him away. Killian didn't hear the rest of Smee's over due explanation as he opened the door and headed down to his cabin.

* * *

He carefully laid Emma down on his bed, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked peaceful as she slept, blond hair fanned around her face over his pillow. He knew that would change quite drastically when she woke. He sat on the edge of the bed and was reminded of the other night, sitting with her while she was lost to her private horrors. He shoved the thoughts from his mind as he checked her pulse. It beat strong and steady under his fingers, he hadn't expected other wise but it eased his nerves to make sure. He sighed and rubbed his face, that he needed to steady his nerves at all pissed him off - how had he let her get this deep under his skin? He unlatched the button of his front pocket and reached in to pull out the object he'd been safe guarding - a medium sized shard of a mirror. He was about to tap the surface when he stopped himself. Quickly he reached over and put a few locks of hair over her face again, obscuring her features somewhat. He looked into the mirror again and finally tapped it. A second later Regina was staring back,- hair once more in an elaborate style, a black feather collar around her slender neck and though her could only see her from the shoulders up, no doubt dressed in a hauntingly beautiful black attire.

"I thought you might be dead" she said it like that would have been a minor inconvenience. Truthfully he'd have been highly suspicious of any warmth from her.

"Greetings to you as well your majesty." Hook replied cheekily with a bright fake smile.

"I was expecting your call sooner Hook." she said dryly.

"I tried, but for some reason your mirror wouldn't work until we were out of the trees." Hook explained.

"Do you have him?" the Queen asked, the first real sign of interest lighting in her dark eyes.

"Her," Hook corrected "I was surprised as well" he said at the look of disbelief on her face.

"All this time I'd been told the guide was a man. My contacts will have to be dealt with for this mistake." The way she said those words left not doubt as to exactly how she planned to deal with them.

"Let me see her then" Regina ordered, leaning a little closer to her mirror. Hook shook his head, the refusal definitely did not sit well with the Queen.

"Let me see it first" he demanded firmly.

Her eyes narrowed at the order in his tone. She held up her hand, a cloud of purple black smoke seeping through her fingers before dissipating to reveal a long ancient looking knife.

"The one weapon that can kill Rumpelstiltskin, your wife's murderer - as agreed" she said, holding the long swivelled blade closer to the mirror for his inspection.

He felt his heart jump as he saw the man's name inscribed on the flat of the blade in thick elegant script. That was it, the weapon he'd searched so long for; it was all drawing to a close - after three hundred years he would have his revenge. The blade disappeared in another cloud of purple black smoke leaving only the Evil Queen's hard expression glaring at him.

"Now show me." she ordered coldly. Reluctantly Hook turned the mirror so it was pointed at Emma for a moment.

"I trust she is mostly undamaged?" he heard the Queen's annoyed voice ask.

"She's in perfect health" Hook said, turning the mirror back to face him. He could tell the Queen disliked how short a look she'd gotten at her soon to be captive.

"How do I know she's the guide?" she asked, tone suspicious.

"I would be suffering a slight case of death if she was anyone else."

"Ah yes, how was the Dark Forest?" she asked almost sounding amused.

"It lives up to its reputation" he said, his mouth thinning to a hard line.

"Six people barely made it through - I highly doubt the girl will be able to lead your army through, in fact I doubt even half of your forces would survive the venture" he informed her, sure of her designs for war. The Queen laugh, not the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Oh Hook, I've no intention of using her skills to _guide_ my men through."

Hook couldn't help the confusion that filled his face.

"If you don't want her to guide your soldiers through exactly what use is she to you?"

The Evil Queen's eyes narrowed and he felt an involuntary chill run down his spine - he had to be careful.

"Why so curious?" Regina asked. Hook managed a blasé shrug, looking as if he didn't much care if she answered or not.

"Professional curiosity."

She looked at him for another minute before grinning.

"What do you know of the Dark Forest?" she asked

"More than I knew three days ago." he answered.

"The Dark Forest was once a normal forest, one day it was suddenly filled with horrors and completely impassable. Do you know why?" she asked, knowing full well he didn't. She was enjoying flaunting her knowledge to him. It was one of the Queen's flaws he noticed, she wanted everyone to know how smart she was, how capable. In that sense he'd learned how to play her like a fiddle, when to commend her for her own cleverness, when to withhold interest, and when to charm her.

"Enlighten me?" he invited with a smooth smile.

"It's been enchanted." she told him.

He was legitimately surprised for a moment, an entire forest under an enchantment? He'd never heard of such a thing.

"That forest was my opening to take that damn kingdom for my own," she informed him, sounding terribly bitter about it "18 years ago someone used magic to close that avenue off to me."

"What does this have to do with her?" Killian asked, as if to speed her along. She glared at him, not liking the reaction to her story, but she continued in spite of this.

"This was no normal enchantment. Magic that powerful and that complex needs something to root it down, an anchor if you will." A dark smile grew on her face.

"A living anchor." she finished.

Hook looked away from the mirror and back to Emma.

"Her." He said, eyes wide with shock. That was why only she could get through the insanely dangerous forest she called home - she was the one holding the place together.

"So it would appear," Regina agreed "whoever cast the spell picked her to bind it. As soon as the myth of a guide who could get one through the dark forest began to circulate I knew they must be the anchor."

"I assume killing her won't break this enchantment?" Hook asked, cautious to keep how he felt about that prospect from his voice.

"If it were that easy I'd have had you stab the bitch three days ago." she sneered. Despite her snide answer Killian felt a brief moment of relief.

"The opportunity to murder this thorn in my side passed years ago - if she dies now the enchantment would still remain, permanently." she sighed, rubbing her temple with one hand as if this whole affair had potential to give her a migraine. One could only hope.

"I need her alive to break the spell. When I do the forest will die, I will have and win my war and my power will finally be absolute" she dropped her hand from her head and smiled once more as if the prospect was almost to thrilling to think about, sounding all too pleased with herself.

"Is she going to survive your meddling with this enchantment?" he found himself asking. Once again Regina's look was both curious and suspicious.

"Why would you care?" she asked cruelly.

"I don't, just seems a waste of potential" he assured her, expression carefully conveying as much. The look in her eyes then was more wolf like than he'd ever seen in Kaleese's mismatched gaze, like she was searching for a chink in his armor. He had to be careful, if ever there was a more merciless creature when it came to attacking any perceived weakness he'd yet to meet it.

"Good." she said at last.

She flicked her wrist sending a plume of purple black smoke to pierce the mirror, twirling around his hook before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"The hell have you done to my hook witch?" he growled, examining it for change. She smiled sweetly at him.

"No need to be nasty. I've enchanted it, it can now remove exactly one heart - I want the guide separated from hers as soon as possible."

He felt his stomach lurch at her words, feeling sick at just the thought. She was still smiling as she watched his face with an almost doe like expression. She was testing him. That cold bitch. He let a dark smirk fill his face, one that he'd worn many a times before delivering a finishing blow.

"You would pass the pleasure of ripping it out yourself to me? How generous." he said with a cordial nod. She appeared displeased with his lack of reaction.

"I'm not without my favors. I'll contact you later to arrange the meeting place."

She raised her hand as if to cut the connection, then hesitated as if remembering something.

"Oh, don't lose the heart Captain - I'll want them both. Till next time" the mirror went dark. Almost immediately Killian dropped the façade and threw the shard of mirror away from him so that it's sharp edge stuck into the wood plank of the floor. He glared at his hook, now enchanted to take a heart.

He'd rather say he tried and failed just to imply her enchantment was inadequate. He got up and began to pace the confines of his cabin just to burn off some of his rage. He could manoeuvre the Queen out of her desire for Emma's heart later, he'd just need time to figure out how to play her into that notion. He stopped pacing suddenly - why would that be a priority for him at all? It had nothing to do with him, or his revenge. He slowly returned to stand over Emma. She hadn't moved, the sleep she was in was too deep for tossing and turning.

"I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart Emma." he eventually said as he stood over her and once more brushed her yellow locks from her face.

"Unless it's over me" he amended. He looked down at her, wondering why he was talking to her when she couldn't hear him.

"However that's another game altogether," he admitted "and you and I don't lose well, do we love?" he muttered, mostly to himself now. Which unfortunately reminded him he'd have to secure her - because 'not losing well' was going to be putting it mildly when she woke.

* * *

Emma's head hurt, she felt like she was pulling herself out of the fog of a massive drinking binge, a hangover already in full force. She kept her eyes closed, thoughts coming to her sluggishly. Her arms felt funny, like they were pulled above her. She let out a moan, oh god her head…

What had happened? What was going on?

A sharp awful smell pierced the haze of her brain and seemed to tear some of the curtains of fog in her mind down. She tried to move her head away from the repugnant smell but it seemed inescapable. "Come on, wake up sweet heart - wake up" a coaxing voice said softly. Finally she pried her eyelids open, waiting for everything to come into focus. She made out Killian's face, pulling smelling salts away from her face. Everything came back to her in an instant and her first instinct was to lash out. When she tried her arm was held firmly in place. She looked up to see each wrist was tightly bound separate above her, holding her up. She tried to lift a foot to kick him only to be thwarted in that attempt as well, feet separately tied down as well.

"There she is." Killian said calmly, not even flinching. _Thank god_ he thought putting the smelling salts in his pocket.

"Had me worried Swan, I was starting to think I'd put you under a sleeping curse by mistake" he smiled, not looking her in the eye.

Yeah she'd have a hard time looking her in the eye too right now if she were in his spot. He turned around for a second, giving her a chance to make out her surroundings as she became increasingly aware and less sluggish. Her and Killian were in the ships brig from what she could tell, a few lanterns hanging from the walls to shed their warm light in the dreary place, with no windows it was impossible to tell what time of day it was.

"Here" Killian said turning back to her with a cup. He tried to press it to her lips but she turned her head away.

"It's just for the headache. I trust it's in full swing about now? Look-" he took a small sip of it as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Nothing wrong with it. No ploys, my kindness buys me nothing now" he assured her as he held it close to her lips, she hesitated at he watched her expectantly. He noted the pain flash across her face as that headache started to kick in; she allowed him to tilt the cup up to her mouth and help her drink.

"That's a good girl" he said pulling the empty cup away.

She spit it in his face almost as soon as he moved the cup, glaring daggers at him. He stood there with his eyes closed for a second before he calmly wiped the liquid from his face and eyes to look at her.

"Suppose I should have seen that coming."

She said nothing, face hard with her anger. He turned his back on her as he walked back to a small table pressed against the bars of the cell where he tended to something she couldn't see.

"I'm surprised you sent Kaleese for the hills," he said, keeping his hands busy with something.

"If you sent her for help I'm afraid it won't get here in time" he informed her. She said nothing. He expected venom from her, he deserved every bit of it after all. Her silence however was almost unnerving. He wanted her to talk to him, to spit insults and threats, ask questions - _something._

"You've been holding out on me Swan, your forest is so much more yours than you let on; but honestly I don't blame you for your lack of forth coming on it."

He faced her as he said it and saw a flash of confusion cross her face before it was replaced with that hard resentment once more.

"… Unless you don't know?" he asked, returning some of the confusion he'd seen on her face. How could she not know? From the flickers of emotion she tried to conceal with her anger though he could see she had no idea to what he was referring.

But she didn't ask, though he could tell she wanted too. He wouldn't tell her what he knew unless she asked, it was one of the few bargaining chips he had to get her speaking.

"Very interesting" he said instead.

Oh did Emma ever want to know what he was talking about - but her pride wouldn't let her ask, especially considering it had already been bruised by her kidnapping. She looked at the wall to her left, further shutting him out by not even looking at him.

"You know most men would find that silence off putting but you know I love a challenge." he said, passing the topic over. Her eyes flicked down to the floor stubbornly then back to the wall, still saying nothing. He turned back to whatever he was doing at the table as he spoke.

"You'll have to excuse the lodgings," he began,

_It comes with complementary restraints, what__'__s to excuse? _She thought sarcastically to herself.

"I would have you confined to the comforts of my cabin-"

She narrowed her eyes in response.

"-But I get the distinct impression you'd try to kill me." he finished

'_Try__'__ implies I__'__d fail _she thought briefly, unable to help looking at him to see he was watching her face over his shoulder.

"I thought so," he said as if she'd spoken the words out loud.

"You know most people would be asking questions at this point." he prompted, focusing on whatever he was doing. Emma didn't care about who wanted her or why - she didn't even care about how much he was getting for this, there was only one thing she needed to know - and she wasn't ready to ask. She noticed a lightness around her neck and looked down to find her the cord with the sirens pearl missing. She felt her heart tighten, already missing her ace in the hole. Hook didn't fail to notice the alarm on her face when she noticed this.

"I'm not taking any chances with you love, if I've learned anything from you it's that if it's pretty it's dangerous - that rule applies to your baubles I'm afraid. Also pirates always take a trinket." he added on the last, attempting to goad her into speaking now. Emma wouldn't give an inch. After a minute he decided to go another route.

"You'll not be harmed here in any way, my men have no wish to die" he tried. Still nothing. He hated her for having the ability to make him feel this… guilt. He stopped what he was doing.

" … Emma say something" he said softly, back to her.

"Does your protection extend past the people you're handing me over to Captain?" she asked finally, words dripping with venom. He was amazed with how she made his title feel like a slap. She wouldn't even say his name, but it was better than nothing - however he didn't answer her. His non-response elicited a derisive snort from her.

"Your silence is _deafening_." she sneered, squeezing her eyes closed as her head throbbed with pain. When she opened them she saw he was facing her, holding up the cup again. She realized he'd been mixing up another tonic for her headache.

"Have we changed our mind yet?" he asked.

"You know the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result" she answered. To that he actually laughed.

"Good to see you still have your-" he started, the usual tone of jesting in his voice before she cut him off.

"I thought it was real."

Her voice was calm as she said the words, holding no inflection. He didn't need to ask what she thought had been real. It didn't sound like a question but they both knew it was. He froze after she said it, like those simple words had sucked the air out of the room. Gritting his teeth he put the cup down on the small table and met her eyes fully for the first time since she woke.

"It wasn't" he said, voice emotionless. Emma had never had her heart ripped out before but she was pretty sure this was worse when she watched him say those words, especially when they were bullshit.

"I can't tell if your lying to convince me or to convince you."

His eyes hardened as she said it with his own anger at last.

"If it's any consolation I wish you weren't lying." she told him quietly. It was true - but then how could the opposite be just as true in her heart?

"It's not a lie" he told her coldly, letting his own anger get to him. She laughed, a sound so soft he barely heard it.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night _Captain._"

He was very suddenly in front of her, looking into those eyes that a man could drown in.

"I did this for my revenge, _that__'__s_ what I'm getting out of this - the one thing that can kill that damn crocodile of a warlock" he hissed angrily.

"And if it were you - if this was a revenge for _Henry_," he said, the name feeling hard and merciless on his tongue "you'd do the same. Damn. Thing."

There was a charged silence after those words.

He expected rage from her after bringing Henry into this, for daring to say his name. Instead her anger seemed to dissipate to some surprise. She searched his gaze with her own, as if wondering if that was true, if this was the path she'd walk if the tables were turned. Emma's eyes turned down to her feet and for a long, long time she said nothing; just rolling those words around in her head over and over and over.

Finally she leaned forward, eyes still on her feet, until the ropes binding her stopped her from moving any closer - leaving their faces the space of a breath apart.

"Actually, no" she whispered.

Killian found he couldn't find anything to say to that bold declaration for a moment.

"… Three hundred more years to your name might change your answer." he whispered back, turning to leave the cell. _Three hundred years?_

He was almost out of the cell when she found her tongue.

"You're right." she called out to his retreating back, the sound of her voice pulling him up short. He looked over his shoulder surprised to hear her admit it, her gaze still downcast. However it seemed that wasn't what she was referring too.

"Your kindness buys you nothing. But I promise you-" she said, eyes flickering up to meet his at last "-your betrayal will cost you dearly."

When she said those words he had no doubt that she meant it. She watched Killian go without a word of retort and was grateful as she closed her eyes, a warm wetness sliding silently down her cheek. Emma would be damned if she let him see her cry.

**...**

**I must go where this story takes me people! No matter how painful! (ow, my feels...) I promise it won't always be this angsty! Happiness will come, but like I said - wherever the story goes. Enjoy the episode tonight guys! Thank you all so much for the amazing outpouring of love - for those of you cursing me for being so damn evil (Mu-hahahaha!) I still love you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**You're up Peter.**

**...**

Peter had to wait until the meal time to make his move. The rest of the day after the true purpose of the entire trek had been revealed Smee had kept him busy, scrubbing decks, hauling rope, chore after chore after chore. They didn't trust him to keep an objective attitude about what was going to happen to Emma. He himself wasn't sure he could keep a blasé attitude about it. The foul mood of the Captain barking orders and threatening the other pirates more readily than usual made him think maybe he wasn't alone. The one who'd apparently made a remark of some insulting nature had a concussion, everyone felt like they were on eggshells at the moment. On one hand Peter had his crew, a bit like a family - on the other was Emma, who he liked and realistically owed his life. She'd gotten them _all _through the forest alive - it just didn't seem right, but what was right to pirates?

He did the daily chores, thinking the rest of the day about what to do if anything at all. Finally the meal bell was rung and the crew all hurried for the gruel that Cook had boiled them. Peter quickly moved past the others with a few casual elbows, grabbing two bowls.

"One bowl a man" Cook had growled at him, holding a full ladle over one bowl.

"For the prisoner" he explained just as gruffly. Cook gave him a hard look before dipping the ladle back in the pot and filling the second bowl. Peter made off to the brig as quickly as he could without running. Of course there was a guard just outside the door leading into the brig, but he'd known there would be.

"Food," Peter said before the guard could ask him, shoving the bowl into the man's hands.

"Prisoners too" he held out the bowl like the older pirate might miss it if he didn't.

The pirate waved him away like he was being annoying, focus now on the food he thought he was going to miss since being given guard duty. Peter opened the door and slipped inside, a bit too nervous to make chit chat and try feigning any appearance of normality with the other man. The door closed firmly behind him and somehow he felt as if the tension was even thicker in here, maybe it was because he knew how the captain would react if he knew he was in here. Now that he was in Peter felt for the first time hesitancy.

How would Emma receive him? They were technically enemies now. What was he even here for he wondered a little late; to make sure she was ok? That seemed stupid, he could make sure she was unharmed maybe - but ok? Probably not.

Ultimately he didn't know why he was down here. He could heard the groaning of ropes being strained and found himself concerned as to how he'd find her. If she was tied up she'd be pissed. He puffed himself up a bit and stood straighter, whatever the reason he'd come this far, in for a penny in for a pound. One step would be all it took, then he'd be able to see her, it wasn't a very big brig after all. He took that step slowly and peered past the bars into her cell.

Her hands were tied separately above her while her feet were knotted down to the floor with more rope. She was wrenching her arms from side to side like she was trying to wriggle out of her bonds, hair sticking to the sweat on her face like she'd been doing it for hours. He opened his mouth to call her attention to him but he didn't get a chance. Emma's head perked up like she sensed him, head turning in his direction as she abruptly quit struggling. At first her features locked down, appearing guarded. Then she seemed to recognize him and her face showed genuine surprise.

"Peter?" she asked, sounding out of breath.

"…Hi" he said, grasping at the first thing that came to mind. He felt like smacking himself in the face, hi? Really?

Emma did not look terribly pleased to see him.

"Did your Captain send you Peter?" she asked carefully, eyes dissecting him even from this distance.

"What? No! If Hook knew I was down here… probably wouldn't be pretty" he said, almost shivering. She gave a shake of her head to un-stick her hair from her sweat beaded face.

"Then you shouldn't be here" she told him as he entered the cell.

"I think this is where I say something about asking forgiveness rather than permission." he shrugged, trying to come off as casual and doing a half ass job at best. Regardless she rewarded the effort with a ghost of a smirk.

"Rah, rah, little Rebel."

He came to stand in front of her and for a minute they just looked at each other. Emma patiently seemed to be waiting for him to say something. He realized as she did that it was why he'd come. She'd known before he did. Yet he felt at a loss as he struggled to find words that weren't as pointless as 'I didn't know' or 'I'm sorry this is happening.'

"I…" he tried, already trailing off.

"It's alright kid - you were on the outs," she said, saving him from further searching for inadequate words.

"But I'm afraid we both know it doesn't matter." she sighed "we're on opposite sides of the board now kid."

She could tell he didn't know what to say to that, looking torn. She knew right that second it would be the easiest thing in the world to play him - get him to untie her, to tell her how many pirates she was looking at between her and Hook's cabin. It would be like playing a well tuned fiddle. Emma also knew it would take Hook all of five seconds to figure out who had helped her. She'd never get them both off the ship, so if she went that route she had better be damn well prepared to leave him at Hook's mercy - and she wasn't entirely sure he had any of that. It seemed a rotten way to repay a good deed.

"You should go." she told him again, not unkindly.

"You're… not hungry?" he asked. Emma looked at the steaming bowl of… something in his hands and raised an eyebrow. In truth the spoon looked more appetizing than the actual food. He shrugged apologetically.

"Yeah, not the prettiest food but hey, it's hot right?" he tried awkwardly, holding out the bowl for her to see. Even now she wanted to smile at him but clamped down on the urge. His heart was to good for this life.

"It's looks like cruel and unusual punishment, I'll pass" she said, trying to dismiss him by looking away to the wall. Peter made no move to leave. She caught him squinting up at the ropes restraining her hands above her from the corner of her eye. Emma didn't need to look with him to know they were red and raw of course - they burned with every yank and twist of her wrist. If she kept it up they'd bleed soon. Emma looked back to say something to him and saw he was putting the bowl of food down, face hard and resolute. He was reaching for something that glinted in his boot - knife.

"Peter!" she snapped, making him jerk with surprise at the force she said his name with.

"Get your hand off that blade, take your gruel and get out." she growled.

"I'm not going to hurt-" he tried to assure her but she shook her head again.

"Hurt me, I know - you know what cutting me loose gets you Peter?" she asked him.

The answer was dead of course, but she'd let him stumble to that implication on his own. She could tell this was not the reaction he'd been expecting. He looked so damn conflicted, torn between loyalty and what he thought was right. She knew one way to make this easier for him - but it involved being a bitch. She could handle that.

"Of course you don't - how could I expect you to think that far ahead?" she asked snidely. Emma could see her words were like a slap to his face, but it had to hurt or it wouldn't work; that's what she told herself to smother that flicker of guilt in her chest anyways.

"I don't want your help. We're not friends Peter, I don't _like_ you. You were 50 gold pieces to me - that's it. Now piss off, I'm tired of looking at you." she sneered at him nastily.

_Just go kid, don__'__t get mixed up in this._

"I know what you're doing." he said stubbornly, slowly standing upright again, leaving his little knife where it was. She grit her teeth in frustration.

"_Leave_" Emma hissed at him coldly.

He stared at her for a minute, managing to look angry, sympathetic and determined all at once. That was how they spent what felt like a full minute, a strange meeting of wills between them - about what she wasn't entirely sure. Finally he abruptly picked up the bowl. Emma assumed he would leave in silence, perhaps a bit hurt. To her surprise however he was speaking hurriedly as he made to leave.

"We've weighed anchor five miles off shore, one guard's at the door, your things are in Hooks quarters." he told her.

She couldn't hide the surprise on her face as he gave her the information that would aid her in her escape. He didn't look at her as he said it, he just headed out of the cell with the untouched bowl of gruel. He knew she was going to get out on her own.

"Please don't kill anyone... Good luck." he said.

He didn't look back at her once as he went.

* * *

Killian was last to get his bowl of gruel, busy with his charts in his cabin to keep his mind occupied. Cook poured the greasy looking slop into his bowl with a nod of respect and no chat. He had barely eaten anything for a good while now that he thought about it, stomach growling even at the unappealing looking food. Emma probably hadn't had much either. He frowned, somehow his mind always went back to her. She's most likely just spit any food given back in his face. Leaving her hungry might teach her some manners; and yet…

"Cook, take what's left down to the prisoner" he said, going to sit at the table.

"Didn't Peter already do that?"

Hook turned on his heel so fast he almost spilled the bowl of gruel onto the floor.

"What?" he snapped.

"Peter," Cook said, trying to back away from Hook a little "he already took her some-"

Hook cursed, already dashing out of the dining area. There was a reason Peter was being kept far from Swan - she'd wrap the damn kid around her finger in a heart beat. She'd probably already convinced him to free her. He nearly jumped down the stairs as he came upon the brig, lone guard just finishing his supper ration.

"Captain-" he tried to greet, standing.

But Hook moved past him without even a glance, throwing the door he guarded open and striding in, one hand on his blade. He very nearly ran into Peter who appeared to just be leaving. Peter's eyes widened in fear as he stumbled back from Hook who now blocked his path.

Killian quickly looked to see Emma in her cell, appearing to still be secure. Appearances could be deceiving. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared back at Peter with his wide wary eyes, hands white knuckling the bowl he was holding.

"I don't recall giving you permission to visit the prisoner Peter," Hook said, voice deceptively calm.

"I just thought she might-"

"I'll deal with you later." Hook cut him off ominously, nodding his head to indicate he get moving. Peter obeyed the words for the order it was immediately, quickly and carefully sideling past Hook who snatched the bowl from his hands before he slipped out the door.

"Now what were you two little birds chatting about?" Hook asked her with an empty smile as the brig door closed behind him.

"The bees - kids old enough to know now." Emma answered sardonically as he slowly entered her cell, dropping the bowl on the small table as he did.

"Look at you, making jokes at last."

"Passes the time." she said in her usual dead pan.

"What were you talking about Swan?" he asked, voice hard as he came to stand in front of her. She looked like she'd been running he noticed, still a touch out of breath, flushed cheeks, hair damp with sweat. What had she been doing?

"He was trying to convince me the slop he brought wasn't poison." she told him disgustedly, drawing him away from his observations.

"The kids still trying to be my friend, might want to set him straight on that matter when you get to scolding him." she said tiredly, trying not to oversell it.

Killian's eyes were practically digging into her, trying to detect even the slightest hint of a lie in her words. She showed him how much she wanted to beat him to death instead - he'd know she was lying if she tried to hide behind a blank emotionless mask.

"Suddenly not so fond of Peter are we?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you can use that fondness against me later? Feel free to try, he's under your flag."

Hook shook his head "I've no need to use anything against you Swan." he sighed simply. He reached out and started to pat her down.

"Get your hand off me!" she snapped, futilely trying to pull away.

"Peter would be putty in your adept hands love, you expect me to believe you didn't convince him to slip you some help?" he asked, patting her legs down quickly.

"What was it? A blade?" he demanded, hand skimming professionally for anything hidden on her person.

"Did he loosen the ropes?" he demanded reaching up to check.

He froze when he saw her wrists, pink chaffed flesh looking inflamed and painful. Killian had tied the ropes tightly but he'd been sure not to tie them _that_ damn tight. She'd been struggling, vigorously apparently.

"Bloody hell Emma," he spat, touching the rawness on her wrists gently and making her flinch. He pulled a scarf from his belt and pressed the cool silk against the exposed skin of her wrist to ease her discomfort. He probably should have lined her wrists before tying them...

"Save your strength for something productive." he advised her.

She yanked her wrist so hard she dislodged his hand and the scarf, rubbing the ropes mercilessly into her skin instead.

"I've always got energy to burn" she replied, giving another hard yank on her restraints.

"Regardless it's not going to get you free" he informed her coolly.

"What do you care then?" she asked, giving another violent tug and taking off another layer of skin. He felt some anger stir in him that she would pointlessly continue to injure herself.

"I have a reputation of delivering goods whole, the Evil Queen will hold me to that." he said. He saw the outrage in her eyes at being referred to as goods; furthermore she now knew it was the Evil Queen who wanted her. Emma thought her teeth might crack she grit them so hard - of all the people he could have sold her out too he'd picked the royal most known for her power thirsty, war mongering and magic abusing ways.

"I'm not a package. You can't keep me here"

"I'm Captain of this vessel Swan, I can do as I please."

To his surprise she actually laughed at him.

"I'm sorry, you misunderstand me - I mean you _literally_ can't keep me here. You don't have what it takes to lock me down."

"I think you're overestimating yourself a touch darling" he replied with narrowed eyes.

"Guess we'll both find out soon enough won't we?" she yanked her wrist down again, keeping deliberate eye contact with his as she did it.

Killian grabbed her forearm tightly.

"I said stop it!" he growled.

"Make me!" she spat back.

It made him angry, so unbelievably angry that this willful creature was the biggest obstacle in his quest for revenge on more then just one level now. In that instant his brain told him to do the unforgivable - to secure the certainty of his revenge.

It all happened so fast that it should have been impossible for Killian and Emma to perfectly understand what was going through the others head with no words, but they did; as they'd done before. Emma saw him raise his hook, noticing the slightly unnatural glint it had. Somehow right then she knew - it made perfect sense that his hook would be enchanted if he was working for _her. _She knew exactly what it would be enchanted for too, the Evil Queen had a well known fondness for separating people from their hearts after all.

She knew all of this in a heart beat and strangely the only thing she had time to actually think was _oh god. _Killian saw all of this flicker on her face, knew that she knew.

The flash of horror in her eyes ripped at something in him, stopping him cold with the curve of his hook pressing lightly on her chest. His entire arm shook, her breathing was rapid and eyes wide. The unpleasant tingling of magic pulsed against her skin with the cold metal of his hook as they were both caught in that stillness of what had almost happened, what _still_ might happen.

He should do it, no - he _had_ to do it now; she'd all but said it herself, she wasn't going to stop. But it didn't matter, because looking into those wide blue eyes that were suddenly filled with fear shook the hell out of him. Killian could admit that he was a bastard, but he'd never been a fucking bastard before.

He couldn't do it - he wasn't sure if he'd ever been able to do it. Before she could see anything on his face he practically tore himself from her presence, retreating like a violent storm without a word. She watched him, completely stunned as he almost ripped the door off its hinges and slammed it so hard behind him she was surprised it didn't shatter. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding now that she was alone.

"Holy shit" she sighed to the empty room. She'd just about lost her heart; in fact she _should_ have just lost her heart. She was his only coin to buy revenge, he'd all but said so - the ruthless, smartest move was to take it.

Emma stared at the door Killian had stormed through.

So why did it still beat in her chest?

* * *

Hook grabbed the pirate sitting outside the door by the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet roughly.

"You guard the door from the inside to keep an eye on her, don't approach her, no visitors and no chatting - are we clear?"

The man nodded his head furiously as his eyes almost budged out of his head. Hook let the fist full of his shirt go so quickly he fell back down into his seat as he turned on his heel and walked away. _This isn't working_ he thought heading for his quarters. He needed to think, because if Killian couldn't quell this conflict inside him his house of cards was sure to come crashing down around his ears.

* * *

Emma had apparently earned herself a friend to wait with now. And by 'friend' of course she meant 'annoying pirate keeping an eye on her.'

He watched her like his life depended on it, (now that she thought about it that might actually be the case) alternating between cleaning under his nails with a small knife and staring at her.

_Tap, tap, tap- _

He tapped his foot like it was a tick of his - it was driving her crazy. She bet if he was standing he'd cut it out.

"You know I wouldn't hate a chair… or you know, you to _stop_." she said with a shrug. He grunted but said nothing intelligible and continued tapping his damn foot.

"Good talk." Emma said sarcastically.

_Tap, tap, tap-_

She didn't struggle as hard in her bonds now, she got a feeling if she started that up her babysitter would send word up to the Captain and she'd be dealing with him again. The next time she saw Hook she wanted it to be on her terms.

_Tap, tap, tap- _

She rolled her neck to ease some stiffness in the muscles, letting her head hang to look at the floor. She now twisted her wrists more subtly, working away her own skin. She'd kept the pain off her face by biting her tongue and occasionally being a smartass to her watcher thus far, and he'd yet to notice she was doing it.

_Tap, tap, tap-_

He hadn't taken it.

That was the one thought she kept coming back to as the next few hours passed - he hadn't taken her heart. She played that moment out in her head over and over, trying to remember what had stopped him but unable to pick it out or remember. Hook was dead set on his revenge for the love he'd watched be murdered - she got that. She didn't excuse his betrayal or what he had done, but she got it. Depriving her of her heart pretty much guaranteed she wouldn't escape.

_Tap__…_

True, there was something there between them, but whatever it was she'd seen it wasn't enough to derail his plans.

_So why hadn__'__t he taken it?_

Emma didn't know, and as her wrists finally started to bleed she decided she had to find out. She'd been lost in thought, focused so keenly on her task she hadn't noticed something was off. After a minute however something nagged her brain into paying more attention to something. Emma listened - the tapping had stopped.

She pulled her head up and to her surprise saw there was no one sitting in the chair the pirate had been occupying only moments before. Emma leaned forward and looked around, he was now nowhere to be seen. Emma would have heard him leave, hell she would have heard him get out of that creaky chair to stretch. Where had he gone?

That's when she heard a high pitched voice coming from behind her that nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Enjoying the down time are we dearie?"

**...**

**I know, believe me I know. But I think you guys are going to like me a lot more next chapter :D **  
**And now I have a question for all of you! This story has... sorta spun out of control, lol. So here are my options! I can just keep writing, maybe go back and change the little synopsis to better fit what's coming. OR - I could end this as a part one in the next few chapters and start a part two story. Either way I am going to be taking a break at some point to attend to that pesky thing called life, hahaha. Let me know what you think, have a good one guys! **


	19. Chapter 19

**MyBrain: what are we doing tonight Pony39? Me: the same thing we do every night brain - building plot bombs!**  
**MyBrain&me: Muhahahahahahahahahaha!**

**...**

"Enjoying the down time dearie?"

Emma tried to turn to see who the voice belonged to but was prevented by her restraints, even straining her neck the shadow of a man was all she could make out. The sound of boots clacking on the wood filled the silence as whoever it was walked into her line of vision. A man with shoulder length wavy hair moved elegantly into the candle light, dressed in some of the strangest fine attire she'd ever seen. He wore a coat with a high stiff collar that was a reddish brown and looked to be made of some kind of reptile skin, running down his lapels and over his shoulders. Long leather sleeves, brown cuffs with silver buttons and a goldish silk ruffle at his wrist from the undershirt. His boots were black and laced up, black pants to match. The attire was unsettling in a way, even as he walked with an almost playful skip to his every step. He just… looked like a predator. It wasn't until he was standing in front of her with a wide smile full of horrid teeth she noticed his skin was much the same texture of his coat, his irises almost looking black.

"I hope so, you're going to be awfully busy later." he said, smile widening even more.

Emma just stared at him, taking him in before she looked back to the empty chair where the pirate had been.

"What did you do to my babysitter?"

"Were you terribly fond of him?"

"No."

"Oh good, that had potential to be awkward - he's no longer with us."

"I know that, what did-" Emma stopped as she digested what he'd said "…Oh."

"Yes, well he was a bit in the way." the stranger shrugged with a wave of his hand.

"But enough about him, I'm here to talk to you dearie."

"And just who the hell are you?" Emma asked warily, unconsciously trying to pull back from his presence a little. He startled her with a high pitched giggle, turning on his heel and taking a few steps towards the cell door.

"Ah yes, of course," he seemed to say more to himself than her. He made a flamboyant gesture with his arms as he spoke.

"Allow me to re-introduce myself" he spun back to face her and gave a strange bow.

"Rumpelstitskin" he said, rolling the 'R' of his name theatrically.

"The Dark One?" Emma said, eyebrows flying up to her hair line.

"Indeed I am" he said, sounding pleased that she'd heard of him as he straightened. _More dangerous players _Emma thought, unable to help herself from sizing him up. By the way he smiled at her she could tell he didn't miss the evaluation.

"Re-introduce?" Emma repeated, catching the wording as she assumed she was meant to. She felt his eyes as he started to walk around her like he was appraising her value.

"I'm fairly certain we've never met." she finished, trying to keep her eye on him as he did. It was like he couldn't stay still for any length of time.

"Well not that you can remember dearie," his voice began, pacing out of sight again.

"But me?"

He was suddenly in front of her, holding her face between his cool fingers and wide eyes staring into hers.

"Well I always remember a face; though you've grown up some since last we met..."

Emma tried not to show how startled she was by his sudden reappearance and carefully pulled her face back from his touch as he continued on.

"And I never forget a deal." he finished.

Deal? What the hell was he talking about?

"Think you've got the wrong girl." she said with an insincere smirk.

"Fairly certain I don't," he replied, titling his head as he looked at her "_Emma Swan._"

The way he said her name made her feel like he'd put ice in her veins. He giggled at the surprise on her face, moving back to give her some space to breathe. He was testing her, putting out the bait to see if she'd bite, leading her along. To what end she wasn't sure, but Emma was getting the distinct feeling she was now in a game far out of her league of play; it wasn't a feeling she had very often.

"Yes I know everything about you my dear. Strange that your earliest memory starts at the ripe age of ten" he continued when she said nothing.

"How do you know that?" she demanded, face turning to stone now that she'd overcome the surprise. More giggling, the sound made Emma curl her hands into fists.

"Oh dearie, _dear_" he punctuated 'dear' with a fluent gesture, a wisp of purple black smoke swirled from his palm. Upon clearing it reveal a perfectly round pebble, no bigger than her thumb nail, shades of aqua spinning inside it like turbulent clouds. He closed his hand and leaned in close again those unsettling eyes glinting darkly at her.

"There are so many better questions you could be asking."

"Plenty of them," Emma agreed "the most obvious one you _want_ me to ask is what is that," she said, not pulling back from his nearness this time as she glanced at the pebble in his hand.

"While the others are what deal and why you're here, I have a feeling it's not to help." Emma really, really wanted more space between them. Wincing she glanced quickly up to the ropes getting wetter with her blood.

"Don't be so quick to assume dearie." he said, picking the pebble between his index finger and thumb.

"I'm just here to wish you a happy belated birthday!"

That certainly caught Emma off guard. Her birthday? She didn't even know her real birthday - she marked it as the day she'd woken up in the dark forest, she might as well have been born that day seeing as she knew nothing but her own name.

"Sorry?" she asked, like maybe she'd misheard him.

"It was your birthday yesterday Miss Swan, 28 now if I'm not mistaken," he held up the pebble in front of her face as the colours churned inside its glassy confines.

"And as is customary, I come bearing gifts." before she could react he pressed the pebble between her eyes and very suddenly Emma's vision flashed to white.

* * *

_She was waiting on a dark path outside the palace walls, nervous. She__'__d never been outside them before with no guards, let alone made her way onto this abandoned path. It had been easier to sneak out of the palace than she__'__d thought, but then she guessed no one expected a ten year old princess to try. Emma held her lantern close to her, cloak pulled tightly around her shoulders, waiting._

"_I have to admit.__"_

_Emma actually squeaked at the sudden intrusion of the high pitched voice into the silence, whipping around to face the source with her lantern held out. __A lean figure stood just outside the light of the lantern._

"_The very last person I expected to call me was such a young princess.__"__ the voice finished._

"_R-Rumpelstilskin?__"__ she asked, stuttering a bit. _

_The figure stepped into the light with a wide smile that bared uneven ugly teeth and skin that reminded Emma of a crocodile. She swallowed convulsively and the imps grin widened. He gave a bow._

"_At your service.__"__ he said. He straightened, taking a step closer as he did, Emma wanted to take a step back but she made herself hold her ground._

"_I was under the impression your parents refused to make deals with the Dark One. Yet here you are,__"__ he tittered at her as she looked up at him, the way he towered over her made her want to run away from him. _

"_Mommy and daddy are going to be very cross with you dearie.__"__ he tittered_

"_Who says I__'__ll make a deal with you at all?__"_

"_Don__'__t be coy princess, no one calls me without a deal in mind.__"_

"… _There__'__s going to be a war.__"__ Emma told him, trying to get this over with before she lost her nerve._

"_Ah yes, the Evil Queen plans to march on your little kingdom,__"__ Rumpelstiltskin said with a nod._

"_We won__'__t win__"__ Emma said bluntly._

"_Oh I know,__"__ he agreed, crouching down to her height so he could look her more fully in the eyes, seeming intrigued. __"__Very perceptive of you to know it as well.__"_

"_Can you stop it?__"__ Emma asked, trying not to sound hopeful._

"_If you mean can I kill the Queen for you the answer is no.__"__ he said lacing his fingers together as he continued to crouch in front of her._

"_If I wanted that I would have asked for that, I want to know if you can stop the war.__"__ Emma said as firmly as she could._

_He giggled again, __"__feisty little thing aren__'__t you?__"_

_Emma didn__'__t respond, trying not to show him how much he really scared her. _

"_There might be something I can do.__"__ he said with a nod._

"_I could cast an enchantment on the forest the Queen plans to pass through to attack your kingdom, make it impassable as it were.__"__ Rumple leaned forward, the yellow light illuminating more of his face and exposing those eerie eyes of his. _

"_For a price of course. What can you give me for my services princess?__"__ he asked, titling his head. _

"… _Is it true you take kids?__"__ she asked hesitantly._

_His grin darkened considerably and his shrill giggle sounded sharper this time. He stood, beginning to walk a circle around her._

"_Well aren__'__t you an adorable little martyr.__"__ he told her as she followed his progress with the lantern to keep him in sight._

"_Tempting as the offer is, I want something a bit more__…_precious._"_ _he didn__'__t look at her when he said it, Emma__'__s little heart was beating in her throat almost painfully now._

"_What?__"__ She asked when he made it clear he wasn__'__t going to continue unless she asked._

"_First things first,__"__ he said after a moments hesitation. _

"_This enchantment wouldn__'__t be easy dearie. It__'__ll need you to stay and hold it in the forest for__…__ eighteen years at the very least. Every year it will become more dangerous for you there as it needs you less and less until-__"__ he made another theatrical gesture with his arms. _

"_You can root the magic down from a distance! You__'__ll be free to leave the forest without the magic waning. Would you be willing to do that?__"__ he asked, sliding his eyes to look at her. __Emma stood straighter and held her head high._

"_Yes.__"__ she said._

_More giggling, __"__excellent__"__ he said._

"_So we have a deal?__"__ Emma asked, bringing her lantern up more to see his face._

"_Not quite yet.__"__ he said, sounding amused._

"_But you just said -__"_

"_What you must be willing to _do_, not the price of my services.__"_

_Emma eyed him even more warily now._

"_What do you want?__"__ she asked again, voice wavering slightly._

"_How about__…"__ he faced her again before pointing one long scaly finger at her __"__Your memories.__" __Emma__'__s eyes widened in her tiny face._

"_All of them?__"__ she asked, unable to hide the horror in her voice._

"_I__'__d be willing to spare one or two down the road__"__ he said with a shrug. __Emma stood there for a long time, thinking about it. He just watched her, not pressing her for her answer. He looked all to pleased to watch her struggle with it._

"_My family will live? My kingdom will be safe?__"_

_He bowed his head and made another fluent rolling gesture with his hand._

"_You have my word.__"_

_Emma took a deep breath before she could lose her nerve all together. She slowly held out her hand._

"_Deal.__"_

* * *

The vision ended and Emma came back to herself, gasping for air as her eyes flew about the familiar confines to assure herself she was where she thought she was. It was a memory. One simple memory and her whole life came together - she knew who she was, she knew why she'd woken in the forest that night alone knowing nothing, why it got more difficult to navigate each year, more dangerous. Emma hadn't been abandoned to die - she'd made a deal and given it all up. She had a family. She was a fucking princess. It was a lot to take in all at once, almost too much.

Rumpelstiltskin watched her trying to catch her breath with a now familiar impish grin.

"You're not as tall as I remember Rumple-" she wheezed at last.

"Hazards of growing up." he replied with some amusement.

"-But you still look like a Crocodile." she finsihed, trying to be insolent now. Wait…

_That__'__s_ _what I__'__m getting out of this - the one thing that can kill that damn crocodile of a warlock._ No way…

"You're the one Hook wants his revenge on." she said, barely able to get the words out she was so stunned. Rumple actually rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, that." he said, as if it were a small annoyance he was accustom to dealing with.

"I suppose the Queen did promise him the dagger for this little venture."

A dagger? Emma wasn't sure she could show the proper amount of surprise anymore - she was being drowned in revelation after revelation. She didn't bother asking him how he knew, he had proven to have his ways.

"You don't seem very worried." Emma observed, confused.

"She's not actually going to give it to him dearie, the dagger may be the only thing that can kill me but unbeknownst to him it's also the only thing keeping me… lets say co-operative." for the first time she saw the stirrings of anger in his face but he smoothed it away almost as soon as it appeared.

"If you don't escape she'll take you, kill him and he'll be out of both our hairs. Same goes for failure I trust."

Why did those words tighten Emma's gut?

"Speaking of the Queen - she knows who you are now dearie, she's never gonna stop looking for you and the forest will all but eat you alive now." he told her, watching her expectantly.

"I wouldn't make another deal with you if my life hung in the balance." she all but snarled at him, finally managing to catch her breath.

"Feistier than ever I see. First off - it does hang in the balance, secondly - didn't think you would." He held up another pebble, this one was white.

"Hence the second gift."

"I don't want it." she hissed.

"A princess should know it's terribly rude to refuse a gift."

Before she could protest further he'd pressed the pebble between her eyes. Emma's brain felt like it was on fire. _Path ways, traps, a sea voyage, latitude and longitude-_

"What the hell was that!?" Emma gasped for the second time when Rumple withdrew his hand, pebble no where in sight.

"Directions, instructions; things you'll need." he listed to her with his signature sniggering.

"It's the location of something I've hidden for a very rainy day, you'll need it if you want to come out victorious at last against the Evil Queen."

"I'm not the little martyr you once knew Dark One. Who says I'm going up against that bitch at all?" she asked in a challenging tone.

"Sooner or later, whether you like it or not miss Swan, you're going to have to finish this fight." he sounded so sure, like he knew she'd bend and do what he wanted.

"Not my fight anymore as far as I'm concerned. You kill her if you want her dead so bad, I'm not your puppet."

"I can't," he said it like the words tasted bad in his mouth. "I've seen your future dearie, you bring about the demise of Regina."

That surprised her.

"Puppet or not, you will do this." he shrugged again.

"When hell freezes over." she told him sweetly.

"Best bundle up then dearie, it's about to get cold."

"What the hell are you even trying to send me after?" Emma demanded.

"I find these sort of things are more effective if you find out yourself." he said secretively, turning away from her as if making to leave.

"Afraid I can't help you get free dearie, my hands are tied if you'll excuse the phrase."

Emma made a 'humph' noise.

"Please," she said. He turned at her derisive words, looking at her curiously.

"I don't need your help," she said, glancing up at the blood soaked ropes.

"If you really want something, sometimes-" she yanked her arms, the hardest she'd done yet. The blood had made the ropes and her wrists slippery as she had hoped. Her wrists slipped half way out, making her bite her tongue to keep from yelping in pain. He watched her tug once more and her arms came free, falling by her sides as she rolled her shoulders to ease the knots in them.

"-you just have to be willing to bleed a little for it." she finished. He smiled at her, continuing through the cell door.

"So good to know. Strange thing that was, all those years ago." the last was said with a very off handed attitude.

"What was?" she asked as she untied her feet, not giving him her full attention mostly out of spite.

"How you never found young Henry's body."

Emma's head snapped up so fast she almost heard her neck crack. Too late, he was no where to be seen, leaving her alone with her heart clenched in her chest.

* * *

Hook closed the door to his quarters behind him after a routine check to be sure everyone was remaining vigilant in their duties, going back to sit as his desk by the crackling fire. A pair of manacles lay before him, the ones Emma would be wearing when he escorted her from the ship. His hand searched for the screwdriver he'd been using to tamper around with them. However when he reached for where he'd left them his hand came up empty. He had time to be confused for maybe a five full seconds before he felt the point press into the side of his neck. Hook froze in place.

"Ah, you always go for the throat don't you Swan?" Hook observed cautiously after a moment.

"Still think I overestimate myself?" Emma asked.

"At the risk of being stabbed, I'd say you're not off the ship yet love" he replied, a small hard smirk fixing on his face. He felt her hand reach down and relieve him of his sword as she spoke.

"Can't leave my bag of tricks behind now can I? Take off the hook and hand it to me, slowly."

He obliged her, speaking carefully as the point of the screwdriver pressed threateningly against his pulse.

"By all means, I have many different attachments to fall back on" he said, holding it up.

She snatched it out of his hand and he felt her hot breath hissing in his ear, pressing the point in a little harder.

"I wouldn't get cute with me right now if I were you Captain."

The pressure at his neck disappeared and instead the point of his own sword pushed against his chest as Emma moved into view; bloody wrists and tussled blond hair, already wearing the pearl necklace he'd put in one of his drawers. She threw the hook and the screwdriver so they tumbled to the opposite side of the room, far out of reach.

"Where are my things?" she demanded.

"That looks painful," he said instead, looking at her wrists.

"Yeah, well - pretty far from my heart." her eyes narrowed a bit but he only stared passively back. Killian opened his mouth to speak but Emma cut him off.

"If you say another word I will stab you with your own sword and find my things myself - now where are they?"

Hook's mouth drew into a tight line and he pointed over to what looked like a wooden wardrobe.

"Get them." she said, flicking the sword in that direction.

He got up and did as she asked, watching her carefully. As he opened the wardrobe and pulled out her pack he saw her look at the manacles on his desk. He used the small distraction to slip something into her pack unnoticed.

"Breaking out the irons for me?" Emma asked "I'm flattered." Then he saw a wrinkle of confusion on her brow.

"What have you done to them?" she asked. He waved his hand as if inviting her to examine them. She backed away from him slowly, sword still trained on him as she picked the manacles up from the desk and gave them a once over. It didn't take her long to figure out what was wrong with them. They closed, but they didn't lock.

"You've tampered with them," she said, letting the confusion show in her voice. "Why?"

Hook tossed the bag at her feet.

"Leave to speak without being stabbed?" he asked sarcastically.

Emma glared silently, that was all the permission he needed.

"My job is to deliver you to the Evil Queen love, I do that job and I receive my payment," he shrugged "If you were to escape after you left my custody what business or fault of that is mine?"

Emma just stared at him.

"Are you seriously going to try to sell me on going into cahoots with you?" she asked dryly, snagging the strap of her pack with her foot and dragging it closer, sword still trained on his every move.

"I've seen you work Swan, you're good. All you need is an opening - we can all get what we want. Except the Queen of course, but I'm sure we'll find a way to overcome the guilt of that."

Emma stood and looked at the manacles in her hand, keeping him in his peripherals. He made extra sure not to make any sudden movements as he watched her think. She put the manacles down on the desk and didn't look at him.

"It wont work." she said quietly.

"It could-"

Once again she was cutting him off in a very firm tone of voice, crouching down and pulling the wrist knife out from her pack as she spoke.

"It won't work because the Queen has no intention of giving you the dagger. She's going to kill you once she gets me."

Hook hadn't been moving but Emma felt how the stillness about him changed when she said those words. He went from cautiously still to suddenly rigid.

"How do you know about the dagger?" he demanded, ice blue eyes fixing on her un-waveringly as she stood once more. He'd taken a step forward, ignoring the sword trained on him; Emma lifted it higher to remind him of it.

"I know a great deal and it doesn't matter how," she dismissed harshly "what matters is she's making you do her dirty work and when she's done she'll dispose of you. The dagger has more than the power to kill your crocodile Captain, it's keeping him pliable for some reason. The Queen only kills what she can't control - soon that's going to be you."

He quietly watched her face as she said all this at first, trying to find the lie.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked when he didn't, suspicion and curiosity flickering in his gaze.

"Why didn't you rip my heart out when you had the chance?" Emma countered. Once again they were left staring at each other with only silence between them.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question," Emma said when it became clear he wasn't going to answer her.

"You know why." Killian said simply, face unreadable for once.

"No I don't." Emma hissed, taking a step closer so the point of the sword scrapped dangerously over his chest.

"Yes. You. Do." he said enunciating each word through clenched teeth. Emma felt lost for words, because she did.

"… Well I'm just crossing off all my IOU's, you know how I hate owing anyone." she said coldly.

"You spared my heart, I've spared you being stabbed in the back, literally and figuratively. While I'm at it, here's another one I'm crossing off."

Emma dropped the sword and before he could react she was slamming him against the cabin wall holding her knife to his throat. When she spoke it was in a whisper.

"I want you to know that I could have helped you. Helped you to take out the Queen with a little something I've got up my sleeve and get you that dagger for your revenge, probably in one fell swoop."

Hook's face was a mask of stone at first with the knife to his throat. His eyes locked with hers however and when he saw she believed every word his face softened.

"Could have. Won't." she told him.

"Emma-" he tried, hoping to reason with her - but she shook her head as she spoke over him.

"I told you the very first day we met if you crossed me you'd regret it," she said it without any anger or spite. She said it like somehow he'd managed to make her regret it too.

"Now you will. Square on all accounts."

The knife pushed into his throat a little harder, making Hook press the back of his head to the wall to avoid being cut.

"If I see you again… I better not ever see you again Killian."

He was surprised, it was the first time she'd said his name since his betrayal, he'd missed it.

"But hey, here's something to remember me by."

She pulled the blade back as if to get a better angle on her strike. He thought for a split second she was going to run him through, give him a nonfatal wound that would forever remind him of this mistake. At the last second she changed direction with the blade and drove it into the sleeve of his shirt, pinning his hand to the wall.

The fingers of her other hand tangled in his hair as she brought her face to his and kissed him. Her mouth was hot and hungry against his and despite his surprise he found himself returning the passionate kiss in full force, catching her lips between his. For one precious second the world slipped away and everything went with it. There was just him and her - how she smelt like trees and tasted like silk, how he smelt like the sea with the numbing tang of rum on his lips. That fire, so often in their eyes, set them both ablaze and sent their pulses racing. It was heaven; and it was hell. Emma tore herself abruptly away from the kiss and jarred them both back to reality. Before Killian could react her fist was colliding with his face, leaving him seeing stars. She let go of his head and his knees hit the ground, stunned after the hit. She was picking up his sword and slipping her pack onto her shoulders before he could collect himself, heart in her throat as she turned her back to him and made for the door. Emma didn't look back once.

"Emma!"

It was harder than she thought it would be. She ripped the pearl from the cord around her neck and clutched it tightly in her hand, wrenching open the door, passing through it and striding into full view of the pirates on deck. It didn't take long for everyone to notice the fierce blond standing tall and brandishing a sword. Her hair whipped behind her like the snap of whips, blood drying on her injured wrists and deep blue eyes looking for a fight.

"Evening boys."

**...**

**You have no idea how long I've been waiting to write this chapter *le sigh* I wasn't going to post until thursday but I got excited, pathetic I know, lol.** **Still taking votes on my previous question! Hope you all enjoyed, I know I did (being so god damn evil and all) Much loves to you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

***Sigh* fight scenes are hard. Anyways an extra long chapter before I disappear! (for a little bit) ;) Enjoy! **

**...**

Killian's face throbbed as his knees hit the floor, a sharp pain jolting up through his legs as his head spun. Emma had hit him right on the chin, the only thing keeping Hook upright at that moment was the arm pinned to the wall by her knife. He heard her heading for the door and all he could think was _stop her!_

"Emma!" he yelled, trying to clear his eyes of stars. He saw the flash of her blond hair, her purposeful stride and the door slamming shut behind her.

"Sonuvabitch" he cursed, trying to yank his hand free by tear the sleeve keeping him trapped but having little success. He grit his teeth, getting to his feet and using the opposite forearm to hit the hilt of the blade, trying to tear it out of the wall. On the fourth try he heard all hell starting to break loose out on deck. He hit the blade so hard he was sure he bruised his forearm, managing to knock it free of the wall and to the floor with a loud clatter. Killian ran for the door, only stopping to pick up his hook as he tore after her onto the deck.

What he saw was enough to make him hesitate a moment.

She moved like the crack of a whip, even in the thick of his crew trying to get at her, fluid yet somehow impossibly sharp. She seemed to just flow out of the way of multiple blows before striking back like a cobra. But even armed with his sword no one drew a blade on her, knowing she was wanted alive. Emma held his sword so the blade was pointed to the ground, using the hilt to make her punches that much harder. It seemed she didn't like killing those who weren't trying to kill her. That said Emma mercilessly dealt with all on-comers. There were already a few injured men being pulled from the fray by Smee, Clark and Carver. His first mate and the other two knew better than to try to test their metal against Emma apparently. Someone screamed, drawing his attention back to the fight. One of the pirates had his sword speared through his thigh, dropping a knife to grasp the bleeding limb before falling, fight heating up.

A man took a wide swing at her but Emma side stepped, easily evading him. She gripped his elbow as she did, using his own momentum to drive that fist into that face of the man attacking from behind. A third man advanced on her left, preparing to lunge. Still gripping the first mans elbow she ducked beneath his arm - twisting it so violently a sharp crack pierced the air with his scream before she kicked her leg out; her foot caught her third assailant full in the chest, successfully knocking him back a few steps while winding him. She let the mans broken arm go so he crumbled to the ground and drove her fist into the stunned pirates throat, dropping him like a stone.

All before he could blink.

The forest had imposed a deadly craft on her, and she had learned it well. Seeing the damage she'd dealt in so little time would give most men pause, but failure in this matter was not permissible from their Captain and they knew it. A fourth man entered the fray, meaty hands grabbing Emma by her backpack and pushing her with the intention of slamming her into the mast. She didn't fight him or dig her heels in, as before she used the momentum to her advantage.

She just kept running, right up the vertical length of the mast before landing behind the bigger brute of a man who hesitated a moment, confused as to where she'd gone. Emma reached to his belt and relived him of the two knives sheathed at his sides. She swept her leg out behind her to catch a man in the jaw trying to take advantage of her turned back while slamming the brutes head into the unyielding wood.

Then she was climbing, blades stabbing into the wood as she heaved herself towards the crows nest. Killian watched her scrambling beyond the reach of his men and narrowed his eyes. Too much woman for his crew to handle apparently. He latched his hook into place and strode over to the crew member with his sword stuck in his leg, Peter just tying the tourniquet.

"Tied off?" Hook asked simply. Peter pulled the bandage above the wound tightly before answering with a nod.

"Good." Hook reached down and grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out of his leg, the man shouting in pain as he walked away. The sea had imposed a deadly craft on him as well, it appeared if he wished to stop her he would have to see who had been the better student.

"Mr. Smee" Hook snapped, walking over to a rope tied down by the railing. Smee came stumbling over to him almost instantly while Killian sheathed his still bloody sword to free his hand.

"Yes Captain?" he asked as Hook took hold of the taunt rope tightly.

"Kindly send me up." he ordered calmly. Smee's eyes widened in surprise as he looked from the rope to his Captain. Just then there was a scream as the man on lookout duty fell through the air. He shrieked the whole long way down before crashing into a bunch of supply barrels and sending broken bits of wood in all directions.

"Preferably before she tears my ship apart if you please." he growled.

* * *

Emma stood holding onto the edge of the crows nest, breathing hard, running hot on adrenalin after throwing the lookout who'd tried to stab her from the nest. She turned her attention to the sky starting to blue in preparation of the coming sunrise. If she wasn't off this boat before then she wasn't getting off, she'd be to worn out to fight them off.

Emma opened her hand and saw the sirens pearl nestled against the hilt of the blade she'd stolen. It was the only way off this boat now - unless she was planning on killing everyone on the ship and somehow sailing it back to shore on her own. Emma was good, but she wasn't that good; and sadly she was not that ruthless. She'd have just killed Killian if she were. Others were beginning the climb after her, _you__'__d think they__'__d learn_. It was now or never. She popped the pearl into her mouth and cracked it between her teeth.

The pain sunk all the way into her gums as she opened her mouth to say something along the lines of a curse. However some unseen force inside the pearl had grabbed Emma's vocal cords and was forcing them to do something that felt like screaming. It didn't sound like her voice as it came out, ring out impossibly loud through the air. She felt the wood vibrating under her hand as a shrill almost mournful musical note filled the coming dawn, cutting into even the deepest darkest depth of the ocean. Then it just stopped, leaving only the memory of an echo whilst Emma's throat was left feeling raw. She swallowed the pearl and hoped Graham was right about it summoning help.

Emma glance below her to see how soon she was going to have company when a red cap caught her attention on deck. She squinted as she realized Hook was with him, holding something-

Smee drew his sword and cut the rope just under Hook's hand. Hook was suddenly shooting towards her as a weight seemed to drop on the other end of the rope, his coat flapping in the wind as he held on for the ride up to the crows nest. Emma backed out away from the crows nest and out onto the narrowing plank that spread the ships sail wide. He made it to the top, reaching out with his hook to latch onto the edge of the nest, letting the rope go and steadying himself - sail dropping as he did.

"I'd brace yourself love!"

He'd barely said the words when the wind caught the open sail, nearly sending Emma falling to her possible death, swaying to keep from taking the long tumble. She almost lost hold of the knives, just managing to keep her grip on them. When she had steadied herself and looked back Hook was standing on the narrow riggings with her, drawing his sword.

"Neat trick," Emma spat, "you should try the circus."

"I aim to entertain all my guests" he told her, shifting one foot in front of the other to accommodate the narrow ground on which they'd be fighting.

"Though I must say, you're a terribly unruly one."

"I was rambunctious as a child." she said, readying her blades and mirroring his stance. Emma had never been in a sword fight before, sure she was used to fighting with short knives, but that was for extremely close combat - he had a long reach with that sword.

"With apparently one hell of a pair of lungs," he added, watching her seriously, "What have you done Emma?"

She chose not to answer him, even with a smartass remark, readying her blades. His eyes flickered down to the pair of knives before going back to her face.

"Good form as always, it won't be good enough I'm afraid." he told her matter-of-factly. This was unfortunately very true, he had every advantage, from his sword to the place they fought.

"Never know till you try." was all she ended up saying before she lunged at him.

It was over a lot quicker than she thought it would be. She tried to lock his sword between her blades, hoping to tear it out of his hands. He twisted his blade expertly as she tried, knocking one blade from her hand with the violent motion. He moved almost faster than she remembered when he struck out at her other hand. For a microsecond she though he was going to sever the hand from her wrist. Instead he used the flat of the blade to hit her wrist, right on the raw skin, making her hand open reflexively to drop her last weapon.

Disarmed Emma tried to back away but was unused to the movement of the ship under her feet or the narrow grounds and her footing slipped. She instinctively reached out to grab something, anything to stop her fall. Warm leather bunched under her hand, a steady weight keeping her from tumbling down to the deck below. Killian's blue eyes stared back at her as she gripped his forearm, leaning back to compensate for her weight, the point of his sword pressed over her heart. Round three went to him in no uncertain terms. Emma looked over her shoulder as she gasped for air and almost gulped at the long way she had left to fall, grip on his forearm tightening.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked steadily, making no move to pull her to a more solid footing.

Emma slid her eyes down to look at the point of his sword pressed as a warning to her chest. There he was again, always thinking he had her in corners. When she met his gaze again she smiled, definitely not the reaction he'd been expecting. Suddenly he looked wary, there was no way she was that crazy…

"Emma" he said carefully.

"Same cloth remember?" she reminded him.

She let his arm go. Her hands flailed as she fell, trying to grab hold of anything blurring past her vision to slow her fall. Her finger scrapped the sail, netted ropes burnt her hands when she tried to grab them, her shoulders ached painfully as she tried to hold on. The ropes and sail only halted the fall for brief moments before her own weight tore them from her grip. She turned one big fall into a multiple of smaller, painful ones, ass over tea kettle the whole way down. It was the only reason she didn't break any bones when she threw her arms out and landed face down on the deck with a solid 'thud.'

Her whole body hurt, the breath left in her lungs so scant she couldn't even groan. Still alive, she'd have to find a way to celebrate later. Emma staggered to her feet even though all she wanted to do was lie there until at least some of the pain faded away. Of course she didn't have that luxury. Stumbling to the rail of the ship her hand grasped the solid beam just to keep herself upright while her head continued to spin from the fall.

Surrounded once more the pirates warily closed in more thickly now. Seemed the others had woken after all the commotion and come to investigate. They didn't attack immediately, most more cautious after facing off with her the first time. She may have taken round four (out of pure spite really) but she wasn't sure she had much more fight to give at this point even as she tried to square off. As she hazily surveyed the prospects of who she thought she had the best chance against among the pirates, she felt it. A strange pull filled her, it felt like the whole ocean was suddenly calling to her. It was so strong she actually looked away from her soon to be attackers to look at the water.

Guess that was her cue. She hopped up on the rail, pirates behind her and nothing but dark water in front of her.

"Don't!"

Emma looked back to see Peter's hand outstretched, as if he could pull her back through sheer force of will from ten feet away.

"You'll drown!" he yelled, sounding panicked with his wide eyes fixed on her. _How did such a good kid end up joining with pirates?_ Emma wondered absently as she teetered on the edge.

"Listen to him Swan."

Her eyes flickered to the sound of Hook's voice, seeing him dismount from some netting of rope he'd descended down, sword safely in it's sheath. Still the nimble climber she could see. He looked properly angry with her as he hung from the netted rope.

"You could have been killed you damn fool." he hissed at her.

"Sounds like my usual brand of gambling." she managed to wheeze back, still trying to get her breath back.

Killian's feet hit the deck and his men parted out of his way as he approached her cautiously, his hands held up in a pacifying gesture.

"Don't be rash love, we both know you can't swim, that's not gambling that's just stupid." He was trying to sound reasonable and calm, even coaxing.

"And you're not stupid love. I believe you've hit your quota of crazy stunts for one night." he said, eyes fixed steadily on her while motioning for her to come back on the deck to relative safety. Emma looked down at the dark water frothing below her and back at Hook. She actually didn't want to jump, but her entire body was screaming for her to do it now and she didn't think she could refuse.

"Oh I don't know, I think I have one more left in me."

His eyes widened and he lunged to grab her. It was too late, his hand sweeping through the tips of her blond hair as she stepped off into thin air. She was falling again in less than five minutes. Hitting the water was a shock to her system as the cold darkness enveloped her and she started to sink. It was so damn cold for a moment she couldn't even move as she continued to sink. finally she kicked her feet and waved her arms, trying clumsily to propel herself back to the surface. Emma only kept sinking despite her efforts, her pack weighing her down.

Her lungs were already burning with a need for air, she was going to drown.

She felt a scorching slicing pain on either side of her neck then, like being cut with a hot knife. She screamed but only bubbles poured out of her mouth, racing to the surface without her. The bubbles came to an abrupt stop and suddenly Emma's lungs didn't burn for air. She was breathing as she sank; she was breathing underwater. Emma stopped trying to paddle to the surface from sheer surprise, touching the side of her neck and feeling flaps of skin opening and closing as she drew each breath.

Gills? The pearl had given her gills?

Red letter day if she'd ever had one.

Before she had much time to process she was suddenly staring at a face a few feet from hers. Emma jerked back, startled by the pale blue skinned face of a girl smiling at her, long black hair floating like a shinny curtain in the water. The girl gave Emma a small wave, she hesitantly returned it somewhat awkwardly while she continued to sink. The girl looked human despite the blue tint in her skin and the unusually sharp teeth, right until you got to her waist - transitioning from humanoid to fish in the form of a long, powerful scaly tail. Emma just stared at it. Graham had said help would come, he hadn't told her it would be one of the merfolk. The mermaid reached out and took a firm hold of Emma's arm to stop her from sinking any further.

'_I heard your call' _a gentle voice murmured through her mind.

'_How can I help?'_

Emma opened her mouth to speak but then remembered she was under water. How was she suppose to tell her savior she had to get to shore? It surprised her yet again when the mermaid nodded as if she'd heard the request out loud. Her grip on Emma tightened and with a powerful stroke of her tail she began to swim them both in the direction of land.

* * *

He'd thought for sure she was going to pull him off the edge with her and kill them both. When she simply let go and chose to fall he'd been sure she was as good as dead. Watching her tumble, snagging hold of ropes and the sail before hitting the deck was possibly the worst feeling he'd had in years. A bundle of knots in his gut loosened when he saw her stumble back to her feet. Then tightened again when it was clear she then planned to jump off his ship - she was mad as a march fucking hare.

Hook looked over the edge of his ship, hearing the splash of Emma hitting the water. He waited a few seconds, eyes searching the water for her blond head to re-emerge. When he didn't he began to rip his coat off, intending to go after her.

"Damnit woman" he cursed under his breath.

"Captain stop!" Smee yelled, grabbing him and pulling him roughly back from the edge. He shook his first mates grip from his shoulders and fixed him with a murderous glare. Smee held up his hands before pointing frantically to the water.

"Look!" he urged.

Hook followed the direction Smee was pointing in and saw a blue head bobbing in the water with long flowing black hair. He'd seen only a few mermaids in his life but enough to pick one out without having to see the tail, they were not creatures to tangle with lightly. The mermaid hissed at him before diving under water after Emma. What in the hell was a mermaid-

He stopped, something nagging at the back of his mind.

The shrill supernatural cry, the necklace she'd been so distressed at having been taken from her, the convenient appearance of a mermaid. It took him a moment to pull everything together but when he did it all made sense. It had been a goddamn siren's pearl. He'd never seen one before but he'd heard of them - incredibly rare, only given to people who had earned a favor from the merfolk. Where in the bloody hell had Emma acquired a sirens pearl? It didn't matter - there would be no catching her now. He slammed his fist against the unyielding wood of his ship in sheer frustration, causing his men to take a healthy step back from him. _This is not over, not by a bloody long shot _he thought as he glowered fiercely into the waves.

* * *

Emma never thought it would feel so good to feel the sand beneath her feet as they finally reached the shallows and she was able to stand. As soon as her feet touched earth she felt the gills she'd grown seal close as if they'd never been there. She nearly fell down as she coughed out a lung full of water, bracing her hands on her knees and managed to stay upright. The beautiful blue face of the mermaid was still smiling at her as she coughed and hacked for a minute, gasping her first breath of glorious fresh air.

"Thank you" Emma said hoarsely at last. The mermaid shrugged, reaching a hand up and gently placing it on Emma's stomach.

'_The debt has been repaid.'_

There was a quick sharp pain where the mermaid touched her. When she pulled her hand back the beautiful cracked pearl Emma had swallowed was in her hand. A splash and a flash of scales was all Emma saw before she disappeared, swimming back into the grey waters as the sun began to rise in earnest. Emma gazed out at the rising sun, seeing the tiny black pinpoint that was The Jolly Roger on the ocean. Sopping wet, standing in three feet of water she made no move to head to shore, she just stared out at the distant ship Killian sailed.

"An interesting first try indeed." she muttered to herself. Everything she'd learned began to move to the forefront of her mind as the heat of the fight cooled in her blood. Emma pushed it all back, not ready to deal with any of it just yet. She should get moving, after all Emma had found one hell of an enemy in the famous Captain Hook.

_Get moving? Get moving to where exactly Emma?_

For the first time in many, many years - she had no idea what she was suppose to do next.

* * *

Hook paced behind his desk, shard of looking glass clutched so tightly in his hand it threatened to cut him. The Queen would be contacting him an moment now, intending on setting meeting place in which they could conclude their business. If Swan was to be believed after he handed over the cargo part of that conclusion would be his death.

Since it was cargo he no longer had he might head down that path anyways. The question wasn't if Emma was lying, he'd seen she very much believed what she'd told him. However simply because she believed it didn't necessarily make it truth. There were to many gaps on how it was possible for her to know any of it - she didn't even know her role in holding an enchantment down in the forest she lived in. For that reason alone he wasn't entirely sure how good the information she'd given him to 'balance the scales' was.

He actually smirked bitterly at that thought. Balance the scales, cross off IOU's - excuses, excuses. He brought his hand to his mouth, still clutching the mirror, and brushed his fingers over his lips as if to trace the brands of anger and regret she'd seared into them with her kiss before dropping his hand. Dangerous - so much more so than even he'd first imagined. No doubt, he had made himself a superlative enemy.

"Hook."

Regina's voice startled him from his pensive thoughts, lifting the mirror again to find the un-amused face of the Evil Queen staring back at him.

"Lost in thought are we?" she asked in her usual cool manner, a hint of suspicious underlying in her tone.

Conversation barely started and already a fine string of tension between them, it was like she sensed something amiss. He had no intention of telling her he'd lost Emma, he'd have to lull the Queen into a sense of security if he wanted the truth.

"Simply mulling over the finer details of my revenge," he told her smoothly "since it's so close at hand."

She seemed to accept this answer easily enough, moving on to what she wished to discuss.

"How went the removal of the pretty little Guides heart?" she asked, a cruel smile turning up the corners of her lips, more tests.

Now came the difficult part. Killian held his hook up to the mirror so she could see it, schooling his face to an expression of annoyance.

"I believe you've given me a faulty enchantment." he drawled.

The Queen's eyes took on a decidedly dark and insulted look.

"I beg your pardon?" she hissed.

"Nothing to be ashamed of I'm sure," Hook said with a sympathetic shrug as if to sooth her ego. "It mustn't be easy, casting through a looking-"

"There is nothing _wrong_ with my enchantments" she cut him off in a snarl. Hook made it appear as if he were on the verge of rolling his eyes, he almost saw the steam shooting from her ears.

"Of course not your majesty, perhaps the girl is simply immune to your charms."

She'd certainly been immune to his.

"That is impossible" Regina said very deliberately.

"I'm afraid I'd have to beg the differ." he maintained, pretending to join her in her annoyance.

The Queen looked angry and frustrated by this news, seeming to wrack her brain for some explanation to this new information. He watched her fume for a minute before she inexplicably seemed to calm.

"It's no matter" she said, almost pleasantly; instantly Killian was wary.

"I've taken the liberty to secure some extra leverage, on its way now. Backup insurance if you will."

Regina said it like she was trying to make him ask, once again wishing to show off how very clever she was. Probably more so since the apparent failure of her signature enchantment.

"I'm not entirely certain there is leverage enough in the world to bend this woman."

The first honest words he spoken during this entire conversation. The Evil Queen smiled that ominous, falsely bright smile that belied impending unpleasantness for someone.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Her image disappeared and was replaced with a room, a brig much like the one on his own ship. A man with a sack over his head was on his knees, hands obviously tied behind his back. A boy no older than eighteen was standing beside the man dressed in the armour of the Queen's personal guard with a sword in hand. He couldn't help but find the boys messy brown hair a little strange, his blue eyes looking hard and stubborn even for his age.

"Henry, be a good boy and remove the hood would you?" the Queen's disembodied voice asked pleasantly. For some reason Hook almost felt his heart stop, Henry?

He almost shook his head as he dismissed the thought, a thousand lads out there with the name Henry, besides she'd said her son was dead. The boy did as he was ordered and pulled the burlap sack off his captives head to reveal his identity. Quite suddenly Hook was looking into the face of Emma's contact and only friend - Graham. He'd been gagged, eyes still trying to adjust to the light as the Evil Queen narrated the scene for him.

"I had him collected the day after you and The Guide went into the forest," she told him.

Graham had turned his head and was looking at the boy called Henry. Hook couldn't help but notice how his face paled, like he was looking at a ghost. He was trying to speak to the kid but his words were rendered into muffled gibberish by the gag. The boy glanced at him curiously but looked away with no signs of the same recognition. Was it possible…

"With your help he was far easier to find than the elusive Guide I must say, but than again being the contact I suppose that was the point."

The image disappeared and he was once again looking at the all too pleased, smiling face of the Queen.

"I trust this will be all the leverage I'll ever need over her." she assured him smugly.

He forced a smile and nodded his head as if to commend her.

"Hats off to you your majesty."

She preened at his praise, as if above it but enjoying it none the less.

"Just one question," he began while she still basked in the glow of her own narcissistic love.

"What would that be?" she asked with no real interest.

"How is it you plan to keep the dark one under your thumb when you've given me the dagger that has kept him so pliable to your whims?"

Her entire body froze, face showing open shock at the unexpected knowledge and a touch of fear at being found out. That split second of honest surprise was her undoing, not a hint of confusion. It was how her face closed down after that honest surprise that reveal exactly how she had intended to deal with that problem. Emma had told him the truth, she'd never planned to give him the dagger.

"You heartless bitch." Hook growled, suddenly over come with rage at the unearthing of her deception. Her face twisted into an ugly snarl.

"Shame to kill such a pretty toy so soon."

Regina pulled her hand back as a roiling ball of flame was conjured into her palm. Killian's eye widened. His arm seemed to already be using his hook to smash through the glass of his window, other throw the mirror from him just as a jet of flame that would have burnt him to a crisp spewed from the glassy surface. It hit the water, still jettisoning fire that scorched the air as it sank, water boiling as it did.

Hook kicked the chair at his desk across the room and roared in anger. The Queen liked fire did she? See how she liked it when he burnt her empire to the ground and danced through the ashes of what she treasured. _That_ was her coming fate he vowed in anger, for being in league with Rumpelstiltskin and trying to use him as a disposable puppet by tempting him with his own revenge. He was no doubt a wanted man in both kingdoms now - an ally turned powerful enemy, holding the one thing he needed most for his revenge. As much as he hated admitting it he needed help now.

_I want you to know that I could have helped you. Helped you to take out the Queen with a little something I__'__ve got up my sleeve and get you that dagger for your revenge, probably in one fell swoop__…_

And he needed it from someone who now ironically considered him a foe, one who had threatened to kill him if she ever saw his face again. But the Queen had given him an unintentional gift by flaunting her moves so carelessly, and possibly far more than that of simply exposing her schemes. A plan was already taking shape in his mind. If he was to get Emma back on his side, he would need what the Queen was so very fond of - leverage. He'd have to make himself her only option for getting what she wanted if there was any chance of 'making nice' as it were. Smee burst through his cabin door without knocking, still on high alert.

"Captain are you alright?" he asked, eyes sweeping for the reason behind the commotion that had drawn him. Killian ignored him, giving his new orders.

"Mr. Smee turn this ship around, we've a new agenda to attend."

END OF PART ONE

**...**

**READ ME! : This is the end of part one! The story is being continued in part two - _Of Mirrors And Marionettes._**


End file.
